Labyrinth
by Titanista
Summary: Levi tidak mendapat firasat apapun sebelumnya—tak ada pertanda, tak ada yang ganjal. Tapi... Labirin selalu muncul tiba-tiba, bukan? /Please R&R dan silahkan kalau mau menghasut yang kena tag berikutnya! C: (Chapter 11's UP!)
1. Chapter 1: Strange

_._

_Seekor kucing yang kehilangan satu kakinya, tertawa seraya melihat ke arahku;_

'_Nona manis yang ada disana, ayo bermain denganku!'_

_Oh_—_Tak tahukah dirimu?_

_Jika kau menerima ajakannya untuk bermain_—

_Kau tidak akan bisa kembali lagi._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Labyrinth**_

**Attack on Titan** © Isayama Hajime

_._

_**Chapter 1: Strange**_

_By: Nacchan Sakura (id: 1809369)  
_

* * *

.

.

.

—_Tak ada yang ganjal di hari itu._

_Tak ada firasat, tak ada pertanda—_

_Semuanya terlihat seperti.._

_Hari biasa yang akan berjalan dengan menyenangkan._

_._

_._

_._

"—HARAP TENANG!"

Suara gaduh kini ditutupi oleh kesunyian—suara yang lantang membuat semua murid yang sedari tadi berbincang dan mengutarakan rasa senang mereka, menjadi terdiam seketika. Murid kelas 10-4 di _Maria Academy _kini menatap serempak ke arah depan—melihat wali kelas mereka sedang berdiri seraya menatap murid-muridnya dengan tajam.

—tatapan tajam itu sukses membuat mereka semua menutup mulut. Jika tidak dengan cara seperti itu—sang wali kelas, Levi, yakin pasti seisi kelasnya tidak akan bisa berhenti membuat kegaduhan. Dan fakta bahwa ia harus menyampaikan beberapa pengumuman sebelum darmawisata mereka ke _Dufan _dimulai—membuatnya harus melakukan penekanan pada kata-katanya dengan lebih ekstra.

"Aku ingin kalian mendengarkan beberapa hal sebelum memasuki bis," Levi berdehem pelan—"Pertama, kalian tidak boleh terpisah dengan regu kalian masing-masing ketika ada disana. Kalau bisa—kalian semua, sekelas, jangan sampai ada yang terpisah. Jika kalian sampai kehilangan teman kalian—segera hubungi aku, atau teman lainnya."

"—Memangnya _Dufan _itu sangat luas ya, sir?"

"Yah, begitulah, Eren. Selain tempatnya sangat luas—aku tidak yakin kalian semua bisa pergi masing-masing tanpa tersesat."

"Disana ada yang jual kentang tidak, sir?!"

"—Mana aku tahu, Sasha. Aku bukan tukang jualan disana."

"Sir, kami boleh bergabung dengan regu lain, tidak?"

"—Kalian bahkan diperbolehkan untuk pergi bersama-sama, semuanya, tanpa regu. Justru akan lebih mudah dan bagus jika kalian semua tidak terpisah sama sekali."

Semua murid mengeluarkan suara _'oooh' _yang serempak—kemudian mereka kembali melihat ke arah Levi ketika wali kelasnya itu menggebrak meja, mengambil kembali perhatian mereka.

"—Dan jangan sampai kalian membuat keributan dan kekacauan disana, ingat itu."

Dengan anggukan yang serempak—Levi mempersilahkan semua muridnya untuk meninggalkan kelas dan memasuki bis yang akan membawa mereka ke sebuah taman hiburan—_Dufan. _Ya, hari ini—tepat hari kamis, semua murid kelas 10-4 mendapatkan kesempatan untuk darmawisata setelah berapa bulan lamanya mereka jenuh menghadapi pelajaran di sekolahnya. Dan pilihan yang tepat adalah— bermain sampai puas di sebuah taman hiburan.

Suasana di dalam bis begitu ramai—ada yang tertidur, ada yang main kartu, ada yang berbincang—ada juga yang makan kentang tanpa henti. Macam-macam—dan Levi lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan musik seraya melihat keluar jendela.

Pemandangan hari ini indah—meski cuacanya cerah, Levi sedikit kebingungan dengan kabut tipis yang sedari tadi terlukis di udara—padahal, tadi ia rasa cuacanya tidak dingin—

"Pak supir, kenapa di luar banyak kabut, ya?"

Setelah melepaskan kedua _earphone _yang menempel di teliganya—Levi melemparkan pertanyaan kepada orang yang duduk di samping paling depan. Sang pengemudi bis menoleh ke arah Levi dan menjawab,

"Hal ini sudah biasa. Daerah perjalanan menuju _Dufan _memang selalu berkabut, sir."

"..Oh, begitu, ya?"

—Levi hanya meng-iyakan pernyataan tersebut. Ia tak pernah pergi ke _Dufan _sebelumnya—maka dari itu, ia tidak merasakan bahwa hal ini begitu ganjal. Ia pikir—wajar saja, jika jalanannya berkabut.

. . . .

Wajar?

'—_Eh?' _Levi merasakan bis berbelok—sang pengemudi membanting stir ke arah kiri. Iris kelabunya kini menatap ke depan—oh, tadi ada jalan bercabang—dan sang supir memilih jalan ke arah kiri.

Ini jalan yang benar.. bukan?

Levi tidak pernah pergi ke _Dufan _sebelumnya, catat itu. Dan ia menyesal tidak membaca atau membawa peta dari rumah—untuk memastikan saja bahwa jalan yang mereka lalui itu tidak salah.

'_Tapi_—_dia 'kan supir berpengalaman, dan ia sudah berkali-kali ke Dufan. Tidak mungkin salah jalan, bukan? Aku harus mempercayainya,'_

—Rasa percaya itu ia genggam dengan erat.

.

.

.

"_DUFAAAAAAAAAAAN!"_

—Sesampainya rombongan kelas 10-4 di sebuah taman hiburan besar tersebut, semuanya bersorak sorai seraya tersenyum lebar—terlihat tidak sabar untuk segera menunjukkan tiket dan masuk ke dalam, lalu bermain sepuasnya. Tapi, tidak—sampai Levi menyuruh mereka semua untuk bersikap tertib dan tidak terlalu berisik. Sasha Braus, salah satu muridnya—sampai memasang wajah manyun karena tidak mau disuruh bersabar dan menunggu.

"Kalian semua berbaris dan memperlihatkan tiket kalian di depan sana," Levi mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah loket yang diisi barisan panjang. "Dan ketua kelas, Marco, kuharap kau bisa mengkondisikan agar teman-temanmu tidak saling mendahului."

"—Baik, sir!"

Dengan satu helaan nafas—Levi memperlihatkan tiketnya terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai dengan urusan tiketnya dan ia diperbolehkan untuk masuk, Levi melihat ke sekeliling—luas, ternyata _Dufan _lebih luas dari dugaannya. Banyak permainan yang bisa dinikmati disini, tapi—

Tidak sesuai dugaannya juga, hari ini _Dufan _begitu sepi.

'_Apa karena hari ini bukan weekend, ya?' _tanya Levi di dalam hati—hari ini masih hari kamis, beberapa kantor, tempat kerja, ataupun sekolah—pasti masih melakukan aktivitas mereka, karena hari ini bukan tanggal merah di dalam kalendar.

—Dan Levi pun mengambil kesimpulan yang paling sederhana; ya, hari ini bukan hari libur, maka dari itu _Dufan _tidak begitu ramai.

Cuacanya panas dan cerah—kata-kata sang supir benar, ternyata disini cuacanya tidak sinkron dengan kabut tebal yang menyelimuti saat perjalanan tadi. Matahari tetap bersinar dengan begitu cerah, dan langit yang dikelilingi awan putih sebagai penghias.

Tapi, meski cuacanya sangat panas dan menusuk kulit—Levi dapat melihat semua muridnya tetap antusias dan ceria, bersiap untuk menaiki semua permainan yang ada sampai mereka puas—dan Levi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat murid-muridnya yang penuh semangat seperti itu.

Jangan salah—meski galak dan terlihat muka tembok di luar, Levi sebenarnya guru yang sangat perhatian dan menyayangi semua muridnya—namun, demi imej nya yang 'dingin dan tanpa emosi', Levi tidak pernah menunjukkan semua rasa sayangnya itu secara terang-terangan. Lagi pula—peduli dengan seseorang itu tidak harus selalu ditunjukkkan secara berlebihan, bukan?

"Levi-senseeei! Mau naik permainan apa dulu?" Eren menghampiri ke arah Levi dengan suara lantangnya yang begitu ceria—terlihat Mikasa dan Armin mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku tidak ingin naik permainan apapun—kalian saja duluan,"

"Eeeh? Tidak seru, ah! Ayo, sensei juga ikut main, dong!"

"—Aku akan menyusul nanti. Sudahlah, kalian bersenang-senang saja, sana."

"..Begitu? Baiklah—sampai nanti, sensei!"

Eren menarik lengan Mikasa dan Armin—kemudian membawa kedua temannya tersebut ke arah permainan _Roller Coaster. _Levi kini mengalihkan fokus matanya ke arah yang berbeda—ia melihat Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Fubar, dan Annie Leonhart—ketiga muridnya, yang kini sedang berjalan menuju wahana rumah hantu. Levi juga melihat jean Kirschtein, Connie Springer, Ymir, dan Christa Lenz yang berjalan menuju wahana bianglala—

—Tunggu.

Levi kemudian menarik satu alisnya ke atas—semua muridnya berhasil ia lihat, Mina Carolina, Marco Bodt—

...Tapi, tidak ada Sasha Braus.

"—Hey, Christa Lenz!"

Yang dipanggil—gadis dengan rambut berwarna _blonde _dan mata berwarna biru muda yang cerah, menoleh ke arah Levi. "Iya, sensei?"

"Dimana Sasha?"

"...Eh? Aku tidak bersamanya semenjak tadi—tapi kurasa, ia memasuki rumah kaca, deh..."

Memasuki rumah kaca sendirian—jenius sekali, muridnya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Levi kemudian menghela nafas panjang seraya berjalan menuju rumah kaca—rumah kaca disini terkenal cukup rumit, bisa gawat jika ada yang memasukinya sendirian—apalagi kalau orangnya seperti Sasha Braus yang mudah panik dan tidak begitu pandai mencari jalan.

..Matahari masih menyinari, langit masih sama dengan warna birunya—

_Tapi kenapa orang-orang mulai menghilang?_

.

.

.

—Ya, ia tidak berdelusi. Berkali-kali Levi mengucek matanya—bahkan mencuci mukanya di kran air terdekat, tapi matanya masih menunjukkan pemandangan yang sama.

Jumlah pengunjung kini menurun drastis—awalnya masih ada beberapa orang jalan kesana kemari, namun kini—Levi bahkan tak melihat staff atau petugas dari _Dufan _yang sedang berjalan melewatinya. Apa permainan disini membosankan semua? —Tidak mungkin, semuanya terlihat menyenangkan, dan taman ria ini cukup terkenal—

..Bukan?

Tapi pandangannya tidak menipu—bahkan Levi berani bilang, saat ini yang ada di dekat wahana rumah kaca hanyalah dirinya seorang—tak ada siapapun lagi. Levi mengerutkan dahinya—apa ini hanya perasaan dia saja?

"Mungkin orang-orang berkumpul di wahana lain...?"

Levi masih mencoba untuk berpikir positif—meski ada perasaan ganjal yang muncul di hatinya, ia mencoba menepis perasaan itu jauh-jauh—tidak mungkin. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi, kok. Tidak akan—

"—KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Levi tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya—suara teriakan yang nyaring milik salah satu muridnya membuat Levi meninggalkan pintu menuju rumah kaca dengan segera. Levi berlari ke arah sumber suara—dari depan, suaranya seperti suara Mina Carolina—

Sesampainya Levi di tempat dimana Mina Carolina berada—ia disambut oleh pemandangan dimana gadis itu menangis seraya mengguncang pintu gerbang _Dufan _yang tertutup dan—eh, tidak ada petugas yang berjaga disana...?

"—SENSEI!"

"Ada apa?!" Levi tak peduli dengan nafasnya yang terasa sesak karena berlari—ia bertanya langsung kenapa muridnya berteriak ketakutan.

"A-aku tadinya mau kembali ke bis untuk mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal. Tapi—ternyata, gerbangnya—GERBANGNYA TERKUNCI!"

—_Eh?_

"A—terkunci?!" Levi berlari ke arah gerbang dan melihat ada banyak rantai da ngembok yang mengelilingi gerbang tersebut—mereka bahkan memasang kawat duri di sekeliling pagar, dan anehnya—disana tak ada satupun orang yang sedang bertugas. Levi bahkan tidak melihat ada pengunjung disana!

"Kemana orang-orang pergi, sensei?! K-kenapa... kenapa kita terkunci?!"

—Ternyata memang bukan delusi. Ada yang ganjal disini—

"Ada yang aneh, sensei! K-kenapa sedari tadi, rasanya pengunjungnya semakin berkurang? Kenapa—kenapa tidak ada petugas yang memberikan salam ramah kepada kita, ketika kita memasuki taman ria?!"

"_Kenapa kita seperti sudah sengaja dijebak ke dalam sini?!"_

Levi kembali mengerutkan dahinya—otaknya kembali berpikir dengan keras. benar—semua yang dikatakan Mina itu benar. Semua orang yang tadi ada di dalam taman ria ini...

Kenapa semuanya tak ada yang berbicara?

Bahkan penjaga loketpun hanya mengulurkan tangan, seperti meminta tiket yang sudah kita miliki—tapi mereka tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun...

"Sensei, bahkan tidak ada orang yang berbicara melalui _speaker _yang terpasang di berbagai sudut di taman ria! Musiknya memang berputar, tapi 'kan—biasanya suka ada yang berbicara untuk memberikan pengumuman atau sambutan, bukan?!"

—Ya, pernyataan Mina yang itu juga benar—_Dufan _ini terlalu... sepi, hari ini. Bukan hanya karena jumlah orang, tapi...

Karena sedikitnya orang yang berbicara.

Levi awalnya tidak tahu karena murid-muridnya begitu gaduh—lagipula musik juga berputar keras melalui _speaker_, jadi ia tidak begitu merasa bahwa suasananya begitu sunyi.

Tapi, sekarang—

Memang aneh, semua yang terjadi di dalam sini aneh—

_Seperti sengaja menjebak mereka ke dalam sini._

Levi kemudian mendecak kesal—Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Kini, ia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih—terlalu banyak hal aneh yang membuat pikirannya terganggu.

Levi kemudian menoleh ke arah Mina yang masih menangis ketakutan—tak ada jalan lain, ia harus—

"—Kita harus mencari semuanya, Mina!"

"..E-eh?"

"Jangan sampai berpisah dariku—aku akan mencari semua anak-anak sampai kita semua berkumpul, lalu aku akan membawa kalian semua keluar dari sini!"

Masih belum jelas memang, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disini. Tapi Levi hanya tahu satu hal di dalam hati dan benaknya—

_Ia harus keluar dari sini, secepatnya_—

_Bersama semua muridnya._

_._

_._

_._

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

.

.

.

_Apakah Levi akan berhasil menemukan semua muridnya?_

—_Dan.._

_Apakah bisa, ia keluar dari taman ria yang sudah mengelilingi dirinya.._

_Bagaikan labirin tanpa akhir ini?_

_**A/N:**_

Halo, Nacchan Sakura disini mengisi chapter satu.

.

.

.

.

.

And I'm not gomen

*diusir jauh*

JADI—setelah konsultasi bersama pencetus ide yaitu Chima Chimaira-san, terbentuklah di otak saya fanfic ini... dan juga judul yang ditemukan pada detik-detik terakhir menuju goal... dan JEBRET! Dapatlah judul ini~

(meski banyak ngakak pas konsultasi tapi ya okelah olahraga perut biar ga laper =)) )

Jadi—um, formalnya sih, halo para reader semuanya! kami dariiii—*drumrolls*

_**TITANISTA!**_

Mempersembahkan fanfic ini kepada kalian semua~

Semoga kalian suka dengan fanficnya, dan semoga kalian terus memberi kami dukungan! *bagiin _lightstick _ke para reader*

Dan—aduh ngomong apalagi ya. Aku masih ngakak ini sebenernya.

Dan—eh, sampai jumpa di chapter dua, ya!

Dan—tag selanjutnya adalah,

*drumrolls lagi*

.

.

.

_**Yami-chan Kagami!**_

I'm not gomen teehee *ditampar yami-chan* selamat berjuang untuk chapter duanya!

Bye bye!

* * *

**Remaining author(s) and authoress(es)****: **

**Tsubaki Audhi / My Shapeless Heart / Shana Nakazawa / OurieChrome / AriaFriends24 / Ray Bellatrix / black roses 00 / Rainbow 'Walker' Castle / Saint-Chimaira (Kari) / Rouvrir Fleur**


	2. Chapter 2: Searching

_._

_**Labyrinth**_

**Attack on Titan** © Isayama Hajime

_._

_**Chapter 2: Searching**_

_By: Yami-chan Kagami (id: 2896896)  
_

* * *

.

.

.

Levi mengajak Mina untuk mengikutinya, agar muridnya itu tidak terpisah darinya Levi langsung menggenggam tangannya dan mereka menelusuri_ Dufan _yang tampak sepi. Rasanya benar-benar sunyi bagaikan berada di dalam kota mati, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Yang terdengar hanyalah langkah kaki mereka yang terus menelusuri jalan, perlahan-lahan mereka mencari murid-murid yang ada. Levi mengajak Mina untuk menuju ke rumah kaca itu, disana sangat sepi seperti sekeliling mereka. Mereka hendak masuk ke dalam untuk mencari Sasha. Levi tahu ia harus berhati-hati dengan kondisi seperti ini, tapi untuk saat ini ia sendiri tidak bisa memikirkan solusi terbaik.

'Aku harus tenang.' batin Levi.

"Se-Sensei... Apa kita harus masuk ke dalam?" tanya Mina dengan suara gemetaran.

"Kita akan masuk."

Levi mengajak Mina masuk ke dalam rumah kaca. Sesuai dengan namanya, di sekeliling mereka terdapat banyak sekali kaca. Dimana-mana terdapat cermin besar dan kau tidak bisa melihat apapun selain pantulan dirimu di cermin itu. Levi melirik ke arah cermin, ia bisa melihat ekspresi ketakutan Mina dengan jelas. Sebenarnya tanpa melihat dari kaca itu ia juga sudah mengerti muridnya itu ketakutan.

"Sasha Braus, dimana kau?" panggil Levi.

"Sa-Sasha... Jawab aku, Sasha!" teriak Mina.

Tapi tidak terdengar jawaban dari suara mereka, Levi merasa genggaman tangan Mina terlepas. Ia kembali menggenggam tangan muridnya agar tidak terpisah. Apalagi memasuki rumah kaca seperti ini, jika panik kau malah tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar.

Levi terus mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap ia melihat Sasha. Ia melihat sosok gadis berambut coklat dengan kuncir _ponytail _yang sedang berjalan dengan santai. Levi langsung mengajak Mina mendekati gadis itu dan benar saja, mereka melihat sosok Sasha dari belakang. Mina langsung tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sasha.

"Sasha!" panggil Mina.

"Ah? Mina dan Levi-sensei? Kalian ke rumah kaca juga?" tanya Sasha polos sambil memakan kentangnya.

Mina langsung saja memeluk Sasha dengan erat, ia merasa bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Sasha. Levi yang biasanya memasang wajah datar memperlihatkan senyum tipis miliknya, hanya saja kedua muridnya ini tidak menyadarinya. Ia melihat keadaan sekitar dan ke bawah, ia melihat ada sesuatu seperti petunjuk arah menuju pintu keluar dan memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari tempat ini.

"Kalian berdua, ayo kita keluar. Kita harus mencari teman-teman kalian yang lain." ujar Levi yang langsung berjalan di depan.

"Iya, sensei." ujar keduanya dan mereka mengikuti Levi dari belakang.

Sesekali Levi menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kedua muridnya itu bersama, ia bisa bernapas sedikit lega karena Sasha berhasil ditemukan. Mereka bertiga terus menelusuri jalan untuk keluar dari rumah kaca dan tidak lama mereka berhasil keluar. Sasha sampai terkejut dan ia terlihat heboh.

"Hebat, sensei bisa keluar dengan mudah. Aku saja tersesat di dalam." ujar Sasha.

"Lebih baik kita segera mencari yang lain." ujar Mina.

"Kenapa?"

Mina menghela napas dan menggerakkan kepala Sasha untuk melihat keadaan sekitar mereka yang sangat sepi hampir seperti kota mati. Sasha terkejut dan ia memperhatikan semuanya lalu menatap ke arah Mina dan Levi. Levi tahu apa yang akan Sasha tanyakan.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk membuang tenaga dengan bertanya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Kita harus mencari yang lain." ujar Levi mantap.

Kedua gadis itu menganggukkan kepala dan mereka mulai mencari murid lainnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk mencari Christa yang menaiki bianglala bersama dengan Ymir, Jean dan Connie. Mereka bergegas kesana dan Levi bisa merasakan perasaan buruk yang semakin menjadi, entah kenapa ia merasa acara wisata ini menjadi hal yang jauh dari kata buruk. Boleh ia bilang kalau acara ini mengerikan?

Tidak lama mereka sampai di wahana bianglala, Levi terkejut karena bianglala itu tidak bergerak. Berarti keempat muridnya terjebak di dalam wahana ini dan ia berusaha untuk melihat ke dalam. Tidak ada tanda murid-muridnya disana.

'Jangan-jangan.' batin Levi.

.

.

.

Di puncak bianglala Christa, Ymir, Jean dan Connie terdiam. Mereka tadi sedang menikmati bianglala yang bergerak perlahan dari bawah hingga saat mereka berada di puncak tertinggi wahana ini berhenti bergerak. Mereka mengira ini adalah suatu atraksi tambahan atau apa, tapi sudah hampir 30 menit berlalu dan wahana ini tetap tidak bergerak.

"Ymir, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Christa dengan suara pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Ymir yang duduk di sebelah Christa. Ia melirik ke arah Connie dan Jean. "Hei, kalian kan cowok. Apa kalian tidak bisa memikirkan solusi lain?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Ymir. Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa keluar kalau kita di puncak tertinggi?" ujar Jean.

Ymir menoleh ke arah lain dan memutuskan untuk bangun lalu melihat ke bawah, ia melihat sosok Levi, Mina dan Sasha yang ada di bawah. Ia masih bisa melihat ketiga orang itu dengan jelas.

"Di bawah ada Levi-sensei juga Mina dan Sasha." ujar Ymir.

"Benarkah?" Christa langsung saja mendekati Ymir dan melihat ke bawah. Ia membuka kacanya dari dalam dan berteriak. "KALIAN! TOLONG KAMI! KAMI TERJEBAK!"

Christa berteriak agar suaranya terdengar, Jean dan Connie langsung mendekati mereka dan melihat ke bawah. Benar saja, gurunya juga Mina dan Sasha disana. Tapi mereka tahu bahwa tidak mungkin ketiga orang itu bisa menolong mereka. Alat yang menggerakkan bianglala ini harus diaktifkan lagi.

.

.

.

Levi yang mendengar teriakan muridnya langsung menatap ke atas, tepat sesuai dengan dugaannya bahwa keempat muridnya berada di puncak. Ia tidak tahu dimana ruangan pengoperasian wahana di tempat ini, ia juga tidak bisa membantu mereka yang terjebak di atas.

"Sensei, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Mina bingung.

Levi tidak menjawab, bukan karena tidak mau tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia sendiri tidak tahu cara untuk membantu keempat muridnya yang terjebak diatas. Ia tidak mungkin memanjat bianglala itu sendiri dan menyelamatkan muridnya satu per satu. Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Kecuali ia nekad melakukannya maka semuanya menjadi mungkin.

"Aku akan mencari tempat pengaturnya. Kalian tetap disini." ujar Levi.

"Baik."

Levi bergegas pergi meninggalkan Mina dan Sasha untuk menuju ruang operator wahana, meski ia tidak tahu tapi tidak ada salahnya ia mencoba. Keselamatan murid-muridnya lebih penting dari apapun. Levi bersumpah akan mengumpulkan semua muridnya lalu mengajak mereka keluar dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Jean dan Connie memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di kursi mereka, dengan melihat kedua temannya dan sensei mereka sudah cukup. Mereka sedikit tenang dan berusaha berpikir positif bahwa Levi akan menyelamatkan mereka bagaimanapun caranya.

Ymir mengajak Christa untuk duduk di kursinya, tapi Christa tidak mau dan memilih untuk menanti kedatangan Levi di dekat jendela. Sedari tadi ia menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari jendela dan melihat ke arah bawah.

"Christa bahaya, kau jangan dekat-dekat jendela." ujar Ymir mengingatkan.

"Tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja." ujar Christa sambil tersenyum manis.

Ymir menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk duduk dan menunggu Levi untuk menolong mereka semua. Tapi entah kenapa ia berpikir bahwa sedikit mustahil untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari bianglala ini, kecuali bianglala ini kembali bergerak hingga ke bawah dan mereka semua bisa keluar dengan selamat.

.

.

.

Levi kesulitan untuk mencari ruangan operator, tidak lama ia menemukannya. Tapi yang ia lihat disana tidak ada siapa-siapa dan semua mesin disana seperti dirusak oleh seseorang. Levi terdiam dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke bianglala, lebih baik ia kembali dengan murid-muridnya daripada memisahkan diri.

'Aku bodoh sekali.' batin Levi.

Ia yang meminta murid-muridnya agar jangan berpisah tapi ia sendiri yang memisahkan diri, betapa bodohnya dirinya. Ini semua demi keempat muridnya yang terjebak di atas bianglala. Mau tidak mau ia akan menyelamatkan mereka dengan cara nekad yaitu memanjat ke atas bianglala dan menurunkan mereka satu per satu.

Itu rencana gila tapi Levi ingin melakukannya.

Tidak lama Levi kembali ke wahana bianglala, Mina dan Sasha memperhatikan Levi yang terlihat lelah. Sang guru berwajah datar ini berusaha menyembunyikan rasa paniknya dan menatap ke atas. Hanya satu cara itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

"Aku akan naik ke atas." ujar Levi datar.

"EH?!" Mina dan Sasha terkejut mendengar ide gila sensei mereka.

"SENSEI! TOLONG KAMI SENSEI!" teriak Christa lagi dan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin keluar.

Tapi Levi sama sekali tidak menyangka hal ini.

Bahkan ia tidak pernah membayangkan kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi.

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas saat Christa yang berada di atas semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya keluar dan gadis berambut pirang itu terjatuh.

Bahkan gadis itu tidak bisa berteriak.

Christa terlanjur jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kepalanya menghantam tanah lebih dulu. Otomatis darah bermuncratan dimana-mana, bahkan Levi yang berada di dekat sana terkena cipratan darah muridnya itu. Semua yang melihat kejadian itu otomatis terdiam, belum ada 30 detik kejadian itu berlalu.

"KYAAAA!"

"CHRISTAAA!"

Terdengar teriakan Mina dan Ymir setelahnya. Jean dan Connie menoleh ke bawah dan mereka sangat terkejut melihat kondisi Christa. Mina menangis karena tidak sanggup melihat kematian Christa dan Sasha tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mulut Sasha benar-benar terkunci tapi ia bisa merasakan air mata yang menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"CHRISTA! CHRISTAA!" teriak Ymir yang ingin melompat tapi langsung ditahan oleh Jean dan Connie. Kedua murid laki-laki ini berusaha sigap meski mereka masih sangat terkejut mengetahui Christa terjatuh dari bianglala.

Levi tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa dan terdiam. Ia melihat kejadian itu dengan jelas dan terkena cipratan darah Christa, itu hal yang sangat mengerikan. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak bisa menghentikan kejadian tadi karena ia sedang berlari ke arah bianglala. Levi kalah cepat untuk menolong Christa hingga gadis itu tewas di tempat dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Tapi Levi tidak ingin ada korban selain Christa, ia menoleh ke atas dan melihat Ymir yang menatap ke bawah dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Jean dan Connie yang sedang menahan tangan gadis itu agar tidak bertindak gegabah. Ia akan tetap menjalankan rencananya, naik ke atas bianglala untuk menyelamatkan ketiga muridnya yang tersisa.

Levi melangkah meninggalkan mayat Christa begitu saja dan tetap berwajah datar. Mina dan Sasha terkejut melihat ekspresi Levi, mereka tahu sensei mereka miskin ekspresi tapi mereka tidak menyangka Levi akan meninggalkan mayat Christa begitu saja. Ymir yang melihatnya merasa kesal.

"AKU TIDAK MAU DISELAMATKAN OLEHMU SENSEI!" teriak Ymir. "KAU TEGA MEMBIARKAN CHRISTA DISANA BEGITU SAJA?! DASAR TIDAK PUNYA PERASAAN!"

Levi terdiam mendengarnya. Tentu saja, mana mungkin ia tega membiarkan Christa begitu saja? Ia juga manusia biasa yang masih memiliki perasaan iba meski ia selalu menutupinya. Ia juga shock melihat kematian Christa yang hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter di depannya. Meski dalam jarak dekat seperti itu pun, ia juga masih telat untuk menyelamatkan Christa.

Apakah takdir sedang mempermainkan mereka?

Seharusnya ini menjadi acara wisata yang menyenangkan, bukan?

Tapi apa yang terjadi? Levi kehilangan satu muridnya karena tewas sedangkan murid-murid lain belum ia temukan.

"AKU TIDAK MAU DISELAMATKAN OLEH SENSEI! PERGI JAUH SAJA SANA! BIARKAN AKU YANG TURUN SENDIRI!"

Ymir tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat ini, ia merasa terpukul melihat kematian Christa. Padahal ia berjanji akan berada di samping gadis itu untuk selamanya tapi malah ini yang didapatnya. Ia merasa kesal dan menatap Jean juga Connie dengan pandangan tajam.

"Lepaskan aku!" ancam Ymir.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Jean.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!"

"Kau tidak mungkin ke bawah untuk menyusul Christa kan?" tanya Connie.

"Berisik!"

Tiba-tiba saja bianglala itu bergoyang, saat itu Levi berada tepat di depan bianglala dan hendak menaikinya. Ia melihat ada bagian dari bianglala yang terlepas dan terkejut. Ia tahu apa yang mungkin akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bianglala ini akan runtuh!

"SENSEI!" panggil Mina berteriak.

Levi menoleh ke atas dan melihat Ymir, Jean juga Connie yang tampak tidak bisa menyeimbangkan diri. Apalagi bagian dari bianglala itu segera terlepas dan perlahan bianglala itu runtuh. Levi segera menjauh dari bianglala itu dan melihat bianglala yang berdiri dengan kokoh sekarang sudah rata dengan tanah.

"Sial!" umpat Levi pelan.

"KYAAA! TEMAN-TEMAN!" Mina berteriak dan ia kembali menangis.

Tanpa mereka lihat pun mereka sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Ymir, Jean dan Connie juga sudah tewas karena terjatuh dengan bianglala yang runtuh lalu mayat Christa yang terkena puing-puing bianglala itu. Sasha langsung menoleh ke arah lain, ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat teman-temannya yang telah tewas.

Satu tempat itu dipenuhi oleh darah, bagaikan melihat lautan darah. Levi melirik sekilas ke arah puing-puing itu, ia bisa melihat murid-muridnya yang tertimpa dan karena terjatuh lebih dulu sudah pasti mereka tewas. Kepala yang lebih dulu menghantam tanah membuat setiap orang tewas tanpa sempat berteriak.

"Hiks... Levi-sensei... hiks... Apa yang... harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Mina dengan isak pelannya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat kematian teman-temannya seperti ini.

Levi terdiam, ia sendiri juga bingung harus melakukan apa. Pada awalnya semua terlihat baik-baik saja tapi sekarang seperti bencana. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia hanyalah satu-satunya pria dewasa disini yang dharapkan kedua muridnya untuk menyelamatkan teman-teman yang lain.

Tanggung jawab yang berat sedang dipikul oleh Levi saat ini. Ia mendekati Mina dan Sasha yang masih menangis dan sulit berkata apa-apa. Ia menggenggam tangan keduanya dan mengajak mereka pergi.

"Sensei? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sasha.

"Kita harus mencari yang lain." jawab Levi singkat.

"Tapi mereka..." gumam Mina.

"Yang sudah meninggal tidak akan kembali hidup."

Levi langsung mengajak kedua muridnya untuk pergi dari wahana bianglala ini secepatnya. Tidak apa jika ia disebut sebagai orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan, tapi ia ingin menyelamatkan murid-murid yang lain. Tidak peduli apa kata kedua muridnya saat ini, ia harus menemukan solusi secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi mengajak keduanya menuju wahana rumah hantu. Mina dan Sasha terkejut ketika melihat wahana itu di hadapan mereka. Setelah melihat kematian teman-temanmu lalu masuk ke rumah hantu? Kombinasi yang membuat jantung bisa berhenti berdetak.

"Reiner, Bertholdt dan Annie masuk ke dalam wahana ini?" gumam Sasha.

"Tadi aku melihat mereka memang masuk ke dalam." ujar Mina.

Levi langsung saja masuk ke dalam rumah hantu yang disusul oleh kedua muridnya. Suasana di dalam memang tampak mengerikan, apalagi sama sekali tidak ada cahaya. Levi masih bisa menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan kedua muridnya yang tampak takut masuk ke dalam rumah hantu.

"KYAAA!" teriak Mina dan Sasha bersamaan ketika mereka melihat sosok yang mengerikan di hadapan mereka, sosok itu hanya patung yang bertujuan untuk menakuti para pengunjung.

Levi terdiam, ia tidak merasakan langkah kaki yang berjalan selain langkah kaki mereka bertiga. Ia berusaha fokus untuk mencari ketiga muridnya itu. Tapi apakah mungkin seseorang datang ke rumah hantu dan melihat isi wahana di dalamnya tanpa berteriak?

'Terlalu sepi. Apakah disini juga seperti di luar tadi?' batin Levi.

Ia terus berjalan dan masih bisa mendengar beberapa jeritan kedua muridnya yang ketakutan itu. Sedari tadi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lengket di sepatunya seperti sebuah cairan atau apa yang terasa aneh. Mungkinkah air tertumpah hingga membuat tempat ini banjir?

Levi yang sangat mencintai kebersihan diatas segalanya merasa jijik ketika melewati tempat yang basah seperti itu. Ia menghela napas dan memutuskan mengeluarkan senter mini dari saku celananya untuk melihat cairan apa yang ia injak. Cairan berwarna merah yang cukup kental.

'Darah?'

Levi sudah mengarahkan senter mini itu dan terkejut melihat darah yang ia injak, kedua muridnya yang sedang berjalan langsung berhenti berjalan dan melihat Levi yang mengarahkan sinar dari senter ke arah genangan darah.

"Eh? Apakah ini efek spesial dari wahana ini ya?" tanya Sasha.

"Mana kutahu." jawab Mina.

"Kita akan mengikuti darimana asal aliran darah ini." ujar Levi yang kembali berjalan dan diikuti kedua muridnya.

Levi terus mengarahkan sinar senternya itu mengikuti aliran darah, tapi ia bingung kenapa aliran ini lumayan panjang. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok berupa manusia yang sedang duduk di dekat tempat itu, ia mengarahkan senternya dan betapa terkejutnya mereka semua saat melihat sosok Reiner sudah terbujur kaku disana.

"KYAAA!" jerit kedua gadis itu.

Levi terdiam dan mencengkeram senter mininya dengan kuat, ia melihat Reiner sudah terbujur kaku lalu ia mengarahkan senternya ke arah lain dan melihat Bertholdt yang terkena tusukan pedang di jantungnya dan masih dalam posisi berdiri, ia kembali mengarahkan senternya dan melihat leher Annie yang terlilit oleh semacam benang dengan kencang hingga wajahnya sangat pucat.

"A-apa? A-apa apaan ini?" ujar Mina dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya..." gumam Sasha dengan suara pelan dan memilih untuk menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Levi merasa sangat kesal. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan murid-muridnya. Setelah kehilangan Christa, Ymir, Jean dan Connie sekarang Annie, Bertholdt dan Reiner. Levi langsung teringat dengan Eren, Armin dan Mikasa yang sedang bermain _Roller Coaster. _Ia langsung menatap ke arah murid-muridnya.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini." ujar Levi.

"Tapi sensei, bagaimana dengan teman-teman kita? Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan mereka bertiga begitu saja seperti kita meninggalkan Christa dan yang lainnya!" teriak Mina.

"Lalu kau ingin menemani mereka disini? Silahkan, aku tidak akan melarangmu."

Memang Levi bukan tipe seseorang yang akan menenangkan orang lain begitu saja, ia bahkan menjadi orang yang bisa menjerumuskan seseorang dalam pilihan yang salah ketika orang itu ragu dengan keputusannya sendiri.

"Kau sudah dewasa bukan? Kau bisa memilih mana yang benar dan salah. Kau memilih untuk hidup demi dirimu dan menyelamatkan teman-temanmu yang lain atau bunuh diri untuk menyusul teman-temanmu yang sudah tewas. Aku tidak akan melarang apapun keputusanmu," ujar Levi yang menatap tajam ke arah Mina lalu ia melirik ke arah Sasha. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasha Braus?"

"Eh? A-ah... A-aku... akan mengikuti sensei..." gumam Sasha pelan dan ia tidak menutup wajahnya lagi. "Bagaimana denganmu, Mina?"

"Tapi..."

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Levi langsung saja menarik tangan keduanya untuk keluar dari rumah hantu ini. Memang mengerikan melihat kematian temanmu satu per satu, tapi lebih baik berusaha untuk bertahan dan mencari jawaban yang sebenarnya terjadi daripada membiarkan diri sendiri tewas tanpa mengetahui apa-apa.

Mereka bertiga terus saja berjalan hingga keluar dari wahana ini. Suasana yang terlihat semakin sepi saja, bahkan rasanya tanda-tanda kehidupan hanya diisi oleh mereka bertiga. Levi berusaha optimis bahwa ketiga muridnya ini bisa ditemukan dan diselamatkan.

Tapi ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi? Apa salah mereka sehingga dalam acara darmawisata yang seharusnya menyenangkan menjadi mengerikan seperti ini. Mereka yang terkunci di dalam _Dufan _dan tidak bisa keluar, murid-murid yang menghilang juga tewas. Kejadian ini rasanya terlalu mengerikan untuk dijadikan kenyataan.

Tapi ini kenyataan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Dan kenyataan itu kejam, bukan?

Saat mereka bertiga berjalan menuju wahana _Roller Coaster _tidak sengaja Levi bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Levi terdiam dan terkejut melihat sosok Marco yang ada di hadapannya. Mina dan Sasha yang melihatnya langsung menuju Marco.

"Marco! Kau darimana saja?" tanya Mina.

"Ka-kau harus ikut dengan kami ya?" ujar Sasha.

"Lho? Ada apa? Bukannya sekarang waktu bebas, Levi-sensei?" tanya Marco memastikan.

"Memang. Tapi kau tidak melihat sekitarmu yang seperti tidak ada kehidupan ini? Semua orang menghilang." ujar Levi.

Marco terdiam dan menganggukkan wajahnya, ia melirik ke arah sekelilingnya lalu mendekati mereka. Sekarang mereka berkumpul berempat, Levi memang tidak memperlihatkan kalau ia senang tapi ia merasa lega bisa menemukan satu muridnya dalam keadaan hidup dan tidak mengalami apapun.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." ujar Mina.

"Aku memang diajak oleh Reiner untuk ke wahana rumah hantu, tapi karena aku lapar jadi menolak ajakannya dan ke restoran di dekat sini. Saat aku makan memang rasanya aneh melihat beberapa orang yang melewati restoran sedikit sekali. Aku tidak curiga dan saat selesai makan aku langsung ke kamar mandi, tapi tiba-tiba aku terkunci di dalamnya. Untungnya aku berhasil keluar dan langsung mencari-cari semuanya dan bertemu dengan kalian." jelas Marco.

Levi terdiam mendengar penjelasan Marco, kejadian Marco itu memang terasa aneh tapi setidaknya ia bisa menemukan satu muridnya. Tampaknya _Dufan _bukan tempat yang aman untuk mereka.

"Kita harus mencari Jaeger dan kedua temannya." ujar Levi.

Mereka semua langsung mencari Eren, Armin dan Mikasa. Levi berharap bisa menyelamatkan mereka bertiga, ia tidak ingin kehilangan murid-muridnya lagi. Ia bisa menyesal seumur hidup jika tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa murid-muridnya yang berharga.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan wahana _Roller Coaster _yang dinaiki oleh Eren, Armin dan Mikasa berhenti. Wahana itu berhenti di bagian atas lingkaran yang menghadap ke bawah, sehingga kepala berada di bawah seperti posisi terbalik begitu. Mereka bertiga sedang berada dalam posisi terbalik seperti itu lebih dari 30 menit.

"Ugh..." Armin merasa pusing sekali berada di posisi seperti ini.

"Armin? Mikasa? Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Eren.

"Eren? Apa kau pusing?" tanya Mikasa.

"Iya. Kita semua pusing berada dalam posisi seperti ini cukup lama."

Mereka semua terdiam dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Berada di wahana _Roller Caster _lalu berada di atas ketinggian dengan posisi kepala terbalik untuk waktu yang lama. Ada banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi, jika tidak pusing mereka bisa saja muntah atau bahkan pingsan.

Eren melirik ke arah Armin yang terlihat pusing, sebenarnya ia juga pusing dan ia merasa Mikasa juga. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa _Roller Coaster _ini tiba-tiba saja berhenti ketika mereka akan berputar ke medan yang lebih tinggi. Apalagi saat mereka akan menaiki wahana ini ada kejanggalan yang Eren lihat.

Di setiap taman bermain termasuk _Dufan _ini pasti wahana yang sering dikunjungi adalah wahana yang dapat memacu adrenalin seperti _Roller Coaster_. Tapi ketika mereka bertiga datang untuk mengantri semua pikiran itu musnah. Mereka mengira antriannya akan sangat panjang tapi yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya. Bahkan satu _Roller Coaster _itu hanya diisi oleh mereka bertiga.

'Kenapa rasanya aneh sekali?' batin Armin.

.

.

.

Levi, Mina, Sasha dan Marco bergegas menuju wahana _Roller Coaster _dan melihat Eren, Armin dan Mikasa yang berada disana. Mina terkejut melihat posisi ketiga temannya itu, ia yakin jika alat pengaman di wahana itu tidak kuat ketiga temannya akan jatuh. Bahkan Mina tidak ingin membayangkan hal itu.

"Jaeger, kami akan menyelamatkanmu dan teman-temanmu." ujar Levi.

"Se-sensei..." panggil Eren.

Apa yang diharapkan memang belum tentu sesuai dengan kenyataan, kenyataan itu selalu menampar Levi. Levi berharap bisa menyelamatkan murid-muridnya tapi yang ia dapat adalah kematian murid-muridnya satu per satu. Sudah cukup ia melihat kematian ketujuh muridnya, ia berusaha dengan keras untuk bisa menyelamatkan Eren dan kedua temannya.

'Aku harus melakukannya.' batin Levi.

Levi berusaha untuk mendekati _Roller Coaster _dan tidak mengharapkan apa-apa selain menyelamatkan ketiga muridnya. Pemandangan yang ia lihat lebih mengerikan lagi. Tiba-tiba _Roller Coaster _itu terasa berisik dan mulai terjatuh. Otomatis ketiga orang yang ada disana ikut terjatuh dan langsung menghantam tanah tanpa sempat meminta pertolongan.

"KYAAA!"

Terdengar jeritan memilukan dari Mina, ia tidak sanggup melihat kematian teman-temannya. Ia hanya bisa jatuh terduduk dan menatap datar ke arah _Roller Coaster _yang sudah jatuh. Sasha dan Marco yang melihatnya tidak bisa berbicara, wajah mereka terlihat sangat sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Levi terdiam dan memejamkan matanya.

Sekali lagi ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan muridnya.

Ia harus melihat kematian mereka di hadapannya. Apa yang lebih mengerikan dari hal ini?

Levi langsung mendekati ketiga muridnya dan tanpa ia bertanya pun ia sudah tahu apa yang ketiganya rasakan. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang penuh dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan keputusasaan.

"Kita... harus keluar." ujar Levi.

"Bagaimana bisa sensei? Kita terkunci di dalam dan tidak mungkin bisa keluar!" teriak Mina.

"Benarkah?" tanya Marco panik.

"Iya! Bagaimana kita bisa keluar jika dikunci? Kita... kita seperti sengaja dikunci di dalam dan tidak diizinkan keluar!"

Levi terdiam mendengar ucapan Mina, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Lalu ia melihat kejadian aneh dan kematian murid-muridnya. Kenapa semuanya bisa terjadi secara tiba-tiba? Kenapa harus terjadi hari ini?

Kenapa harus terjadi pada murid-muridnya?

"Sensei... Bukan berarti kita tidak bisa keluar kan?" ujar Marco meyakinkan dirinya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Levi.

"Pasti kita bisa menemukan jalan keluar kan?"

Levi tidak menjawab dan memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih dulu, semuanya mengikuti Levi agar tidak terpisah. Tapi Mina tidak tega melihat mayat ketiga temannya itu, semua teman-teman yang ia kenal telah tewas dan hanya tinggal mereka berempat saja yang tersisa. Mina tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Levi.

Bukan berati Levi tidak peduli.

Ia adalah orang yang sangat menyesal dengan kematian murid-muridnya lalu merasa cukup tertekan dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia harus bisa membawa ketiga muridnya dan keluar dari tempat ini hidup-hidup.

Pintu keluar yang mereka dekati tetap terkunci, tapi mereka tidak menyerah begitu saja. Mereka hendak mencari pintu keluar lain tapi hasilnya sama saja, semuanya terkunci dan tidak bisa dibuka. Lebih parahnya karena terkunci dari luar dan mereka tidak bisa keluar. Levi memandang kesal ke arah pintu di depannya.

Tidak segan-segan ia menendang pintu itu dan menimbulkan suara yang berisik. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar selain suara mereka. Suasana di _Dufan _ini sangat sepi dan sudah seperti kota mati, apalagi ditambah dengan mayat-mayat murid yang telah meninggal. Nuansa mencekam telah membuat Mina merinding.

"Se-sensei..." gumam Mina pelan.

Levi menoleh ke arah murid-muridnya dan ia bisa melihat mereka semua. Ia ingin menenangkan mereka tapi ia terkejut karena suaranya sendiri tidak keluar. Ia menyentuh tenggorokkannya, ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Tapi kenapa suaranya tidak bisa keluar?

Ia juga mendengar suara ketiga muridnya semakin samar bahkan hampir tidak terdengar, padahal mereka ada di dekatnya tapi entah kenapa suaranya terdengar seperti berada di tempat yang jauh. Ia tidak mengerti dan merasa kepalanya pusing sekali.

'Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi denganku?' batin Levi.

Levi memijat keningnya dan merasa kepalanya semakin pening, ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia merasa suara ketiga muridnya semakin jauh dan ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia menatap ketiga muridnya tapi anehnya ia merasa ketiga muridnya seperti tidak mengenali dirinya.

Ada yang tidak beres!

"Levi."

Levi bisa mendengar ada sebuah suara yang bergema di telinganya, ia mendengar suara itu terus memanggil namanya di dalam benaknya. Kenapa hanya dia saja yang mendengar suara itu? Suaranya tidak bisa keluar dan tidak bisa memanggil ketiga muridnya. Pandangannya mendadak gelap dan ia merasa matanya berat.

.

.

.

.

.

"—sei."

"Sensei."

"Levi-sensei!"

Manik hitam itu terbuka dan langsung menatap ke arah manik hijau yang ada di hadapannya. Levi terbangun dan melihat Eren yang berada di sampingnya.

Eh? Yang tadi itu apa?

"Jaeger?" tanya Levi.

"Iya. Ini aku, sensei." jawab Eren.

"Dimana... ini?"

"Kita baru saja sampai di _Dufan. _Sensei tertidur di sini dan aku... ingin membangunkan sensei."

Wajah Eren memerah saat mengatakan hal itu, tapi Levi tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena ia langsung menoleh ke sekeliling bus. Ia melihat semua muridnya sudah keluar dari dalam bus dan hanya ada dirinya juga Eren berdua di dalam bus.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Levi.

"Mereka sudah keluar dan masuk ke dalam _Dufan. _Ayo kita juga masuk ke dalam, sensei. Aku tidak sabar untuk bermain wahana disana." ujar Eren bersemangat.

Jadi tadi itu... mimpi?

Sekarang ia berada di dalam bus dan masih melihat Eren ada di hadapannya. Eren masih berada dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja dan ia langsung memegang tubuh Eren perlahan. Eren terkejut dan panik, ia langsung saja menepis tangan Levi yang membelai kedua bahunya. Levi menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit tidak suka, buru-buru Eren membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, sensei." ujar Eren.

"Tidak apa." jawab Levi datar dan ia langsung saja bangun dari kursinya.

Ia menatap Eren dan menggenggam tangan muridnya itu, Eren terkejut dan terlihat rona merah di wajahnya. Ia tidak terlalu memusingkan Eren yang bersikap seperti ini, ia hanya tidak ingin terpisah dari muridnya ini.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Jaeger." ujar Levi santai dan mengajak Eren keluar dari bus.

"Eh? Ah, i-iya sensei..." gumam Eren malu.

Setidaknya Levi tidak ingin melihat hal yang mengerikan seperti terkurung lalu mencari murid-muridnya dan melihat kematian mereka.

_._

_._

_._

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

.

.

.

_Apakah benar semua itu hanya mimpi semata?_

—_apa benar?_

_Bisakah sebuah labirin hilang begitu saja?_

_Apakah yang akan terjadi setelah ini?_

_**A/N:**_

Hai semuanya, aku Yami-chan Kagami salah satu dari **Titanista** yang membawa update terbaru dari fic ini...^^

Waktu itu aku sempat takut banting setir fic ini ke arah alur fuwa-fuwa karena awalnya berada dalam mood yang bagus dan tersihir oleh salah satu anime ala idol group. Tapi nyatanya malah berakhir seperti ini.. XD

Setelah konsultasi dengan Chima Chimaira-san akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini. #muka inosen

Baik, tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi tag selanjutnya adalah...

Selamat kepada **OurieChrome **yang akan melanjutkan fic ini. Berjuang untuk chapter ketiga...^^

* * *

**Remaining author(s) and authoress(es)****:**

**Tsubaki Audhi / My Shapeless Heart / Shana Nakazawa / AriaFriends24 / Ray Bellatrix / black roses 00 / Rainbow 'Walker' Castle / Saint-Chimaira (Kari) / Rouvrir Fleur**


	3. Chapter 3: Try Again

_._

_Satu….Dua…..Tiga…._

_Empat…Lima….Enam….._

_Tujuh….Delapan…Sembil—_

_—Ah, kau menyerah._

_Kenapa?_

_Permainan belum selesai._

_Jangan canggung._

.

.

.

_BERSENANG-SENANGLAH~ _

* * *

**_Labyrinth_**

**Attack on Titan** © Isayama Hajime

_._

**_Chapter 3: Try Again_**

_By: OurieChrome (id: 5025936)  
_

* * *

.

.

.

Sepi, suram, dunia tanpa aura kehidupan. Gelap dan berkabut yang menghambat penglihatan. Levi sangat yakin sekali tempat yang sebelumnya ia kunjungi memiliki kriteria yang seperti itu.

Tempat yang sama. Sama. Lapangan taman bermain yang tadinya sangat hampa.

"Apa benar tadi itu aku hanya bermimpi?"

Dan lihat sekarang tempat yang sama tersebut. Banjir akan manusia. Lirik kiri dan kanan. Penglihatan Levi akan mendapati orang-orang yang sibuk lalu-lalang.

Oh—_Dufan_—sekarang sudah penuh dengan raga yang bernyawa.

Memang bukan pemandangan yang biasa. Pastinya semua maklum jika _Dufan_ adalah tempat yang disesaki oleh banyak orang. Mungkin Levi juga akan berpikir seperti itu—jika tadinya ia tidak bermimpi.

Ya—tak bermimpi.

Levi tidak ingin mengingat mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi penuh lautan merah. Nyawa siswanya yang satu-persatu mulai melayang. Terjatuh dari ketinggian, pisau di jantung, leher yang terlilit, jatuh dengan keadaan terbalik—

—oh, Levi langsung menguatkan genggaman tangannya terhadap Eren. Mengingat si pemuda _brunette_ ini mati dalam kondisi yang bisa di bilang menggenaskan. Jangan—jangan ingatkan dia akan Eren yang meluncur mengikuti arus gravitasi dan mendarat dengan tidak elitnya.

Genggam—Genggam—Genggam.

Sudah cukup bermimpi. Jangan sampai menjadi kenyataan.

Genggam—Genggam—kuatkan genggaman.

Terus genggam.

Tidak ada lagi muridnya yang tidak selamat.

Sudah sangat puas sekali ia di hidangkan mayat-mayat yang—

"Sensei?"

Ah. Levi langsung bangun dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang—mensorotkan irisnya menuju suara halus yang barusan memanggil namanya.

"Sakit."

Sakit?

Levi tidak sadar bahwa genggamannya yang semakin kuat ternyata menyakiti muridnya. Sadar akan itu, ia segera saja merenggangkan genggaman. Ya—masih di genggam. Cukup untuk melajukan dag dig dug jantung Eren. Walau sang wali kelas tidak ada maksud apa-apa dalam menggenggam tangannya.

'_Apa ini apa ini oh jantungku yang hobi naik turun._' Batin Eren.

'_Tidak boleh lepas. Tidak ada lagi nyawa yang melayang_.' Batin Levi.

Levi masih menggenggam tangan Eren—membawa ia dan si murid menuju di mana muridnya yang lain sudah berkumpul di sekitar loket. Jean segera saja bangkit dari posisi duduk setelah Levi berhenti di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Sensei?"

Mengetahui Levi yang tidak menjawab, Eren yang berada di balik punggung sang wali kelas langsung menggerakan tangannya—menyatukan dua telapaknya lurus dan jemarinya yang rapat kemudian diletakannya di samping kanan pipinya dengan mata terpejam seperti orang yang tertidur. Oh—Jean mengangguk-angguk.

"Semua lengkap?" Levi mencoba memastikan dan di jawab dengan anggukan serempak dari semua murid. Ia perintahkan semua muridnya untuk segera mengangkut barang-barang mereka masing-masing. Murid-murid hanya patuh lalu membawa barang-barangnya sambil mengecek isi tas masing-masing—kalau-kalau mereka melupakan sesuatu.

Dan sekarang—bola mata Levi membulat. Ia masih di posisi tegapnya—dan ia melihat muridnya yang perlahan melangkah membesarkan jarak mereka dan dirinya.

Mereka akan memasuki kembali taman bermain itu.

Kembali bermain—di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mimpi sialan!

"Oi!" Levi langsung menjerit kepada muridnya dengan gestur tubuh memerintahkan mereka kembali ke sisinya. Mereka patuh saja walau agaknya mereka juga bingung. Peralatan mereka komplit. Tiket sudah dipesan. Semua murid lengkap. Apalagi yang kurang?

"Kalian bawa ponsel kalian masing-masing?"

Masalah ponsel ternyata. Mereka langsung mengucek-ucek saku mereka masing-masing untuk mencari keberadaan elektronik mini tersebut dan di jawab seruan "Ya" dari bibir mereka. Huft—Levi cukup lega. Masih trauma akan mimpinya barusan. Setidaknya jika salah satu di antara mereka ada yang hilang, maka ponsel-lah yang akan menghubungkan masing-masing mereka.

"Aku minta kalian membuat grup masing-masing dan tidak ada yang terpisah. Jika salah satu dari kalian ada yang kesasar, segera hubungi aku. Yang tidak tahu nomor ponselku, minta saja pada Jaeger."

Dan detik itu juga, serempak Jean dan Connie bersiul sambil memandang objek yang barusan disebut namanya. Eren hanya bisa menggerakan tangan kanannya kiri kanan mengodekan 'Bukan! Bukan gitu maksudnya!'

Perlu tahu, Levi juga sedikit bingung dengan tingkah tiga muridnya tersebut. Apa yang salah jika Eren mempunyai nomornya? Eren kan mendapatkannya saat ia harus remedial dan si pemilik rambut coklat meminta sang wali kelas untuk mengajari pelajaran yang bersangkutan.

Tidak ada yang aneh. Normal—normal.

"Sensei, saya juga punya nomor sensei!"

"Ah—ya. Kalian boleh juga meminta dengan Ackerman."

Seketika itu juga terjadi perubahan ekspresi dari para murid secara berjamaah, terkecuali Eren dan Levi. Mikasa yang sudah terkenal dengan sifat protektifnya terhadap Eren—siapapun tahu akan kecintaan wanita bersyal ini terhadap si pria manis disana. Lihatlah sekarang. Darimana lagi datangnya suasana horror ini kalau bukan dari Mikasa dan perempatan di jidatnya?

"Mengerti? Aku ingatkan pada kalian jangan sampai terpisah."Seluruh murid kelas 10-4 langsung terlonjak dari lamunan horrornya saat telinga mereka kembali menangkap suara si wali kelas, "Dan jaga diri kalian masing-masing!"

"Siap!"

"Dan..."

"Dan?"

Levi agaknya sedikit ragu untuk mengucapkannya—tapi—

—Levi yang trauma dengan mimpinya—

—setidaknya tidak salah kan ia ingin menghindari kejadian di mimpinya tersebut?

"Jika merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh—hubungi aku."

Sontak para murid memiringkan masing-masing kepalanya serempak melihat raut wajah wali kelas mereka yang tidak biasanya. Sedikit.

.

.

.

.

.

Betul-betul jauh berbeda.

Sangat.

Levi yang sekarang berada di dalam pekarangan _Dufan_ bersama siswanya—oh—telinganya penuh jeritan para manusia yang cukup melengking. Ia juga bisa menangkap ribuan cucu-cucu adam dan ekspresi bahagia mereka. Raungan sana-sini—sebegini ramainya kah _Dufan_ tersebut? Mengingat Levi baru pertama kalinya berpijak tanah di area tersebut, wajar saja ia sedikit kaget.

Apalagi—

_Dufan_ yang ia lihat sekarang—sangat berlawanan sekali dengan yang ada di mimpinya.

Lagi-lagi Levi mengingatnya. Ia tepis kepingan bayang-bayang mimpi yang senang menghantuinya tersebut. Bodohnya ia akan kepercayaannya dengan mimpi yang jelas-jelas berbeda dunia dengan tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Mimpi ya mimpi.

Tidak ada yang harus di cemaskan.

Lagian petugas loket juga cukup ramah dan memiliki ekspresinya. Tidak ada gelap, tidak ada kabut. Raga yang menampung nyawa juga bisa di bilang cukup banyak populasinya.

Tapi—

"Kirtchein, Springer, Renz, Ymir, setidaknya kalian jangan mencoba bianglala dahulu."

"Leonhart, Fubar, Braun, aku sarankan untuk kalian mencoba ayunan sampan itu."

"Ackerman, Arlert, Jaeger, jauhi _Roller Coaster_ sampai nanti siang."

Mereka yang merasa terpanggil hanya mengangguk-angguk mantap dan mengabaikan tanda tanya yang bermekaran di otak masing-masing. Reiner mengalihkan irisnya ke arah di mana telunjuk Levi menujukkan wahana dengan bentuk kapal yang sibuk berayun-ayun.

Syukur—tidak ada kecurigaan baik batin dan rohani Levi saat Reiner sibuk facepalm sendiri.

"Mengerti?"

"Ya."

Levi melega—tidak ada yang bertanya 'kenapa.' Ya—sulit baginya untuk menjelaskan motif dari permintaannya itu. Ia langsung membubarkan murid-muridnya dan membiarkan mereka bermain dengan wahana pilihannya dengan anggota kelompok mereka masing-masing.

Ah.

"Braus, kau tidak boleh sendiri. Ikut bagian dari grup Jaeger!"

Sasha dan cemilan berkabohidratnya langsung menoleh dan hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Segera wanita yang menyandang gelar 'gadis kentang' itu berlari menuju tiga serangkai yang di tunjuk oleh wali kelas. Huft—Levi kembali lega. Ia sedikit nostalgia lagi dengan mimpinya saat ia melihat Sasha tengah berjalan sendirian menuju rumah kaca.

Ya, rumah kaca.

Wajar Levi jadi teringat.

Gila memang dirinya yang seperti menyamakan mimpi dan realita.

Trauma yang mendominasikan dirinya—membuatnya merasa bahwa ia harus menghindari kejadian seperti di mimpi.

Memutarbalikkannya.

Gila kan?

Murid-muridnya yang mengenalnya sebagai wali kelas dengan wibawa, tegas, cukup menyendiri, dan terlihat tidak menyukai dengan mitos—mungkin perut mereka akan tergelitik jika mengetahui kegelisahan dari Levi.

Sialan memang mimpinya itu. Cukup untuk meruntuhkan citra yang ia jaga selama ini—

**SPLASH!**

_Shit_—dirinya dan kemejanya yang basah sekarang—cukup memperburuk moodnya. Levi menajamkan tatapannya ke arah gadis cilik tersangka yang sudah berbaik hati mendaratkan isi jus tepat di kemejanya

Dan lebih-lebih, gadis itu malah hanya lewat begitu saja tanpa ada ucapan 'maaf' yang dilontarkan. Tch—sukses membuat dahi Levi berkerut. Hal yang merepotkan termasuk pergi menuju WC dan membersihkan tumpah jus jeruk di busananya adalah hal yang cukup di benci Levi. Apadaya, ia juga mencintai kebersihan. Dengan berat hati pula, ia berjalan tanpa ada niat menuju WC terdekat.

Oh—WC yang sepi.

Levi yang juga membenci keramaian—dan sempat berpikir akan WC yang terisi lebih dari lima manusia. Baguslah itu hanya sekedar khayalan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini.

Levi mendekatkan diri ke wastafel dan mencuci bagian kemejanya yang ternodai. Risih memang dengan baju yang basah dimana-mana. Ia juga sama sekali belum mengelilingi _Dufan_ dan—_voilllla_—tidak ada enak-enaknya kalau jalan-jalan dengan busana yang lembab.

Merasa baju sudah cukup bersih, ia pun mendekatkan diri ke _Hand Dryer_. Untuk mengeringkan bajunya. Tidak ada protes.

Selesai sudah dengan urusan bajunya, Levi pun beranjak dari posisi menuju ke arah pintu keluar.

**Tap**.

**Tap**.

**Tap**.

Tidak ada yang aneh saat perjalanan menuju. Normal. Normal. Pintu normal. Suasana normal. Lantai bersih—normal juga. Saat meraih kenop—tetap normal.

Levi pun menarik kenop dan membuka pintu. Baru saja melangkah—Oh—berhenti bergerak.

Ia langsung diam.

Tidak—tidak ada yang aneh. Masih normal. Ia diam karena gadis cilik yang menumpahkan jus ke bajunya sedang berdiri tepat di depannya. Cukup mampu menaikan alis Levi dan memasang wajah terheran-heran. Apalagi gadis itu membawa sebuah balon.

"Ini."

Dan gadis itu pun menyodorkan balonnya ke arah yang lebih tua di depan.

"Permintaan maafku."

Dahi Levi langsung mengerut kembali melihat tingkah bocah ini barusan. Ia memberikan balon untuk Levi sebagai permintaan maaf? Kenapa harus balon? Tapi—Levi tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Kata 'maaf' saja mungkin sudah cukup untuknya. Toh—ini hanya masalah baju yang terkena guyuran jus. Anak kecil memang sangat lucu sekali jika sedang berusaha meminta maaf. Terkadang mereka akan panik dengan apa yang harus mereka ganti untuk barang yang mereka rusakkan—itu opini Levi.

Levi menjongkok dan berusaha mensejajarkan dirinya dengan gadis cilik di depan. Masih tanpa ekspresi—tapi ia menerima tulus balon tersebut. Ia pun segera mendaratkan telapaknya yang kosong di atas puncak surai gadis cilik itu dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Hehe…"

**DOR**!

Belum sempat Levi mengucapkan 'Terima Kasih'. Dan lucunya, gadis itu malah menyeringai saat Levi mengelus surainya dan mengeluarkan pentul untuk memecahkan balon yang di peruntukkan untuknya.

Levi pun membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam akibat keterkejutan terhadap suara meletus tadi—lihatlah sekarang balonnya sudah tercerai berai.

Bukan—bukan hal itu yang menjadi kekagetan Levi sekarang.

Gadis cilik tadi sudah lenyap di depan mata.

Dan siapa yang tidak kaget kalau melihat pemandangan yang tersajikan—

—semua manusia yang tumbang.

Tumbang.

Tumbang.

Levi mengucek matanya—kembali melihat.

Tetap tumbang.

Normal kalau ada yang wafat di waktu ini juga. Normal kalau ada yang pingsan karena wahana yang terlalu bengis menghantam mental. Wajar—wajar.

Kalau hanya satu dua orang.

Kalau yang ini—normal tidak?

Tadi ia sangat yakin dengan penghuni _Dufan_ yang masih beraktivitas. Berjalan—makan—berteriak—

Dan sejak kapan langit menjadi begini gelap? Seingatnya tadi matahari masih memancarkan silaunya. Masih terasa akan kulitnya yang basah karena keringat. Dan lagi, mayat yang bertaburan di sana. Heh—mayatkah? Memang panorama sekarang terlihat seperti taman bermain yang banjir akan mayat.

Ya—yang tadinya masih bernyawa dengan tiba-tiba terkapar dengan indahnya di lapangan bermain—berjama'ah.

Satu pertanyaan yang terus melayang di pikirannya.

Kenapa?

Ya—kenapa? Jelas-jelas sebelum ia memasuki WC, semua normal-normal saja. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keanehan. Tidak ada.

Tidak ada yang aneh.

Sama sekali.

Sebelum balon pemberian tadi meletus.

Levi langsung angkat kaki dari tempat dan berlari ke salah satu dari mereka yang terkapar—berharap hanya sekedar pingsan. Berharap bahwa masih ada denyutan di leher. Ia menjongkokkan diri untuk meraih wanita yang berada di dekatnya saat ini. Berniat untuk membangunkannya dan meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi selama ia di WC.

Sekali lagi Levi mendecih kesal.

Ia menjauh dari wanita tersebut—cukup jauh.

Ditutupnya indra penciumnya yang tidak kuat menghirup bau busuk.

Memang tadinya wanita itu terbaring dengan posisi wajah yang tertutup oleh rambutnya sendiri. Maka—tidak ada kecurigaan untuk Levi jika wanita yang baru saja ia harapkan masih bernyawa ternyata sudah membusuk.

Membusuk.

Levi jujur—perutnya mulai bergejolak untuk menolak isinya dan mengeluarkannya dari mulut. Ia tutup rapat-rapat hidung mulut untuk mengurangi perasaan mual-mual yang merajalela. Levi lihat sekitarnya—memang ia baru sadar ternyata semua orang yang terbaring di sana sudah dalam kondisi yang sama seperti wanita itu. Membusuk. Ia juga baru sadar ternyata populasi lalat tengah berkumpul di _Dufan_.

Levi yang saking paniknya tadi memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar.

Semua mayat—semua mayat—

Di mana murid-muridnya?

_PLAK_—Levi mencoba menampar dirinya. Bukan—bukan mimpi. Pedih akan tangannya yang mendarat tanpa berperasaan di pipinya sangat terasa. Terasa sekali.

Ia buka ponselnya—berharap ada murid-muridnya yang melaporkan keadaan.

Tidak ada pesan.

Tch—ia pun mencoba membawa layar ponselnya menuju kontak miliknya. Mencari nama salah satu muridnya dan memilih kata 'panggil' untuk menghubungi muridnya tersebut.

'Eren Jaeger' . .

**_Tut . ._**

**_Tut . ._**

**_Tut . ._**

**_Tut . ._**

_"**Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau bera—**"_

'Sialan!' Umpatnya dalam hati. Bukan Levi yang langsung pasrah dan merelakan langsung kepergian murid-muridnya. Sekali lagi—dia akan menghubungi Eren. Cukup ia sesali karena hanya nomor bocah itu saja yang ia punya. Sialan memang.

Sekali lagi—dan berharap kembali.

'_Angkatlah, Eren Jaeger!_'

**Tut—tut—**

_"**Nomor yang anda tuj—**"_

'_Kuso!_'

**Tut—tut—**

_"**Nomor yang anda tuju—**_"

'_Jaeger!_'

**Tut—tut—**

_"**Nomor yang anda tuju—**"_

'_Angkat, bodoh!'_

**Tut—tut—**

"**_Nomor yang anda tuju—_**"

'_Brengsek!_' Jarinya sudah cukup lelah memijit ke arah tombol yang sama. Dan sudah cukup bosan pula matanya membaca nama yang sama—apalagi hanya respon operator wanita—makin kesal lah dia. Sudah selama ini—apakah murid-muridnya tidak ada yang menghubungi? Atau—

—ah, tidak.

Levi masih mempercayai akan murid-muridnya yang masih hidup. Mereka pasti masih hidup. Ini mungkin hanya jebakan dari para petugas dalam menyambut hari hallowen. Ya—sebentar lagi hallowen. Pastinya para pengunjung akan di sajikan hal-hal yang berbau seram, ya kan?

Levi sedang berusaha membalikkan fakta—biarkan dia berpikir seperti itu. Ya—meski hal seperti itu bisa di bilang 'sungguh bodoh.' Tidak ada jebakan Hallowen menggunakan mayat asli.

Pastinya mayat busuk itu benar-benar asli, Levi tidak bisa memungkiri hal itu.

Lucu memang, tapi cara berpikir seperti ini saja yang bisa menegarkan seorang bernama Levi. Yang membuatnya tidak jalan di tempat saja.

Mengetahui tidak ada jawaban dari si pemuda brunette, Levi memutuskan untuk melangkah kan kakinya mencari keberadaan murid-muridnya.

Yah—memang sudah menjadi keharusan untuknya melewati daging-daging membusuk itu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka.

Berpikir positif—

—bersembunyi dari kenyataan.

Oh—menyakitkan memang.

Di mana seharusnya ia cukup lega melihat satu dari muridnya masih ada yang selamat di sekitar rumah hantu—Christa Renz.

Ia dekati dan berniat membawa si wanita pirang itu yang sedang memunggunginya. Ia pegang pundak si mungil—

"Ymir?"

—dan kembali lagi gejolak isi lambung yang ingin keluar.

"Ymir?"

Levi yang baru saja menarik pundak Christa melepas genggamannya dan segera memperbesar jarak. Bukan—kalaupun terdapat siswanya yang selamat—bukan yang seperti ini!

Bukan!

"Renz! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sensei...?"

Gunting—tangan—darah—wajah—pucat.

"Oi, kau mau apa?!"

"Sensei….Aku tidak bisa berhenti menusuknya…."

Levi menjambak rambutnya—memperkecil indra penglihatannya dan menggigit bibir bagian bawah. Levi tidak bisa dan jujur ia tidak kuat melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Ini lebih parah dari mimpi sebelumnya.

Jika yang awalnya mereka—muridnya meninggal karena ketidaksengajaan—

—dan kali ini ia harus melihat salah satu muridnya yang tewas—oleh tangan temannya sendiri.

"Berhenti! Kau semakin menyakitinya!" Levi pun mendekat dan mencoba menarik tangan Christa yang terus-menerus menusuk menggunakan gunting di mata Ymir—yang sudah tewas tentunya.

"Tapi nurani saya berkata kalau aku menginginkan mata Ymir, sensei.."

"Tolol! Lepaskan kepalanya dan ikut aku! Kita cari siswa yang lain!"

"Tunggu, sensei. Sedikit lagi…"

Auukh—Levi menyipitkan matanya. Tidak—apalagi sekarang! Levi tidak kuat terus melihat satu tangan lentik Christa yang bebas asik memainkan guntingnya—berusaha membebaskan bola mata si pemilik yang tak bernyawa dari tempatnya.

Gila.

"Berhenti! Kau masih ingin di anggap normal, Renz?! Tak ada untung untuk kau mengambil bola mata wanita itu! Dan jelaskan kepadaku mengapa kau membunuh Ymir?!" Levi pun kembali mengayunkan tangannya dan berniat memberhentikan tangan Christa yang terus melakukan aktivitas 'tarik-menarik.'

"Tidak tahu, sensei…"

"Hah?!"

"Tangan saya bergerak dengan sendirinya."

Tch—Levi kembali mendecih. Entah sejak kapan muridnya yang satu ini terkena gangguan mental. Tangannya yang menghambat pergerakan tangan Christa pun di tariknya untuk mencoba menjauhi si pirang dengan sahabatnya yang sudah terbujur di sana.

"Jangaan! Bola mata Ymir—!"

"Apa yang kau dapatkan dari benda itu, hah?! Setelah semua berkumpul dan pulang, aku akan membawamu ke psi—"

"LEPASKAAAAAANNNN!"

.

SREK!

.

Gunting—darah—tergores—

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Levi menyadari akan akibat dari kemejanya yang sudah berwarna merah.

"Aaahh…"

Dengan gunting dari si pirang, entah perkataan siapa yang ia dengar sampai-sampai ia nekat menciptakan ukiran di atas daging gurunya sendiri.

"Se—sensei…?"

Tangan wali kelas yang sedikit melemah membuat Christa dapat berjalan mundur—menjauhi Levi yang sekarang sedang merintih menahan sakit. Ia mantapkan arah matanya ke pundak kanan Levi—merah—menetes—darah—

—apakah dia barusan menusuk wali kelasnya dengan gunting?

Ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah gunting. Mata pisaunya yang berwarna merah segar—masih sangat segar. Baru beberapa detik menatap ujung gunting, ia kembali lagi menatap pundak Levi—lalu kembali ke ujung pisau—pundak Levi—ujung pisau—

—memang barusan dia menusuk Levi.

"Hahahaha…."

Dan sang korban hanya bisa berusaha menahan sakit dengan memegang bagian yang terluka tersebut—sambil berusaha menutupinya dengan tangan.

Di gores dengan gunting—terluka—sekalipun Levi adalah orang cukup di istilahkan 'hati baja'—

—luka tetap saja luka. Sakitnya pasti terasa.

Pundak kanannya yang terluka membuatnya sulit untuk mengontrol tangan kanannya, sehingga ia hanya bisa meringis kesakitan tanpa pertolongan pertama.

"Aku…..Membunuh Sensei…"

Ah—

Levi terlalu khusyuk menelan semua kesakitannya membuatnya terlupa bahwa muridnya yang ada di depan sedang dalam mental yang tidak stabil.

"Tangan…..Sensei….Bunuh…."

Ia sebagai wali kelas—

"Aku sudah membunuhnya…."

Orangtua masing-masing muridnya yang menaruh kepercayaan terhadap dirinya—

"Bunuhh…."

Bukan dokter, bukan psikolog—

"Aku membunuh Sensei…."

Tapi tugas wali kelas tetap berlaku—menjaga muridnya.

"AKU SUDAH MEMBUNUH SEN—"

**BRAK!**

Belum selesai Christa menyelesaikan jeritannya, Levi kembali lagi mendekatinya dan menarik pundak mungil itu—berniat menghentikan umpatan-umpatan yang tak akan membantu sama sekali itu tersebut. Cukup panas telinganya menangkap kalimat yang maknanya hanya itu itu saja.

Tarikan itu cukup untuk membuat Christa bungkam dan menatap wali kelasnya. Kedua tangannya masih memegang gunting yang siap menghunus lehernya sendiri. Levi sedikit bernafas lega karena ia menghentikan gadis ini di waktu yang tepat.

"Aku…Membunuhmu…" Guman Christa dengan ucapan yang masih sama. Bengkak—matanya bengkak. Oh—Levi bisa tahu itu asal usul matanya yang bengkak dan merah. Ia lihat di sekitar muka muridnya memang penuh darah. Apalagi tangannya. Tidak lupa bajunya juga yang menjadi korban cipratan air merah mengental itu.

"Membunuhmu….Dan Ymir…"

"Christa Renz! Dengar—"

"Tanganku bergerak sendiri dan tak bisa berhenti saat aku melihat gunting…"

"Berhenti berucap! Katakan—"

"Lalu semua gelap dan begitu sadar…..Ymir tanpa badan sudah di sampingku….."

"Hentikan—"

"Dan sekarang aku membunuh Sensei….?"

"CHRISTA RENZ!"

Levi menarik kembali lagi pundak kecil itu—sedikit di goyangkan juga agar si pirang benar-benar sudah diam dan tak lagi berceloteh.

"Aku tidak mati dan kau tidak membunuhku! Aku akan maklumi kondisimu yang sekarang! Berhenti mengumpat hal yang tidak berguna!

Lebih baik kau segera membantuku menyelamatkan temanmu yang lain! Penembusan dosamu bisa dilakukan lain waktu!"

Terdapat jeda setelah ucapan yang di lontarkan oleh Levi. Hanya beberapa detik saja.

"Tapi, Sensei terbunuh…."

Kalimatnya tidak memberi efek sama sekali.

"Aku masih di sini, Renz!"

"Sensei terbunuh karenaku."

"Aku minta kau diam!"

"Gunting yang menjadi senjataku. "

"Aku tidak peduli! Oi!"

"Gunting yang menusuk Sensei."

"Aku belum mati, Re—"

"Dan memisahkan kepala badan Ymir."

"RENZ—!"

"SIAPAA SAJA BUNUUHH PEMBUNUHH—

—SEPERTIIKUUUUUU!"

"_Hountou_….?"

**ZRAAAK!**

.

.

.

Levi ingin tertawa sekarang.

Iris dari kombinasi kelabu dan biru tersebut sekarang tercampuri warna merah samar akibat bola matanya yang memantulkan pemandangannya sekarang.

Oh—kalau dia tertawa—berarti dia bodoh, kan?

Bagaimana tidak, barusan saja di depannya—pas sekali di depannya—seorang murid kelas 10-4 bernama Christa Renz sudah tak lagi bernyawa.

Kereta _Roller Coaster_ yang melaju menabrak wanita pirang itu dengan kecepatan yang bisa di bilang—maksimal.

_Roller Coaster_? Darimana datang _Roller Coaster_ ini?

Persetan—hanya menguras otak saja untuk mencari asal mula kereta yang masih ngebut itu.

Mata dengan fokus yang masih tajam itu tahu pasti—semua muridnya berada di dalam kereta tersebut. Kereta yang sudah menggiling halus raga Christa.

Mau menangis—tidak bisa. Mau berteriak—bukan dirinya. Mau tertawa—tidak ada yang lucu sekarang.

"SEENSEEEI!"

Telinganya cukup sakit mendengar teriakan dari murid-muridnya yang terus-menerus berteriak memanggil namanya meminta pertolongan.

"SEENSEEEII! TOLONG HENTIKAAN KEREETAAA INNIIIII!"

"BERHENTTIIKKAAAANN!"

"KYAAA—CHRISTAAAAA!"

Pekikkan Jean Kirtchein dan Reiner Braun. Oh—tidak lupa jeritan Sasha Braus juga. Seharusnya tindakan Levi yang semestinya ialah menuju operator kereta _Roller Coaster_ dan memberhentikannya untuk keselamatan murid-muridnya. Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi melihat kereta tersebut yang terus menerus menabrak dan menabrak—menghancurkan dan memusnahkan benda baik mati ataupun hidup di depannya—Levi merasa pasrah.

Pesimis.

Ia terus menggumankan bahwa ia harus menyelamatkan murid-muridnya. Nyatanya—kalimatnya hanya sebatas ucapan saja.

Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Pasrah—sebenarnya dia pasrah.

"SEEENNNNNNSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEIIII!"

Sakit—gendang telinganya sakit.

Konyol sekali! Di saat begini malah terjadi perang batin di dirinya.

Menyelamatkan—tidak—menyelamatkan—tidak—

"SSSEENNSEEEEEEIIII!"

"LEEVVIII-SEENNSEEII!"

"HEENNTTIIIKAAAA—

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGG!"

.

Belum selesai ia memutuskan tindakan apa yang harus ia ambil. Lihat sekarang, akibat terlalu lama mengambil keputusan.

Terlambat.

Kereta itu menabrak bianglala—merubuhkan wahana bundar itu—menguburkan kereta—

**Mati.**

Lagi-lagi mati.

Mimpi yang sialan—tapi yang seperti ini lebih kurang ajar. Semua muridnya mati. Semua murid. SEMUA MURID. Levi sangat tahu semua muridnya berada di kereta tersebut. Semuanya. Dalam kecepatan penuh itu, matanya bisa menangkap wajah masing-masing muridnya dan mengabsennya satu persatu.

Mereka semua berada di dalam kereta yang sekarang sudah rata karena reruntuhan Bianglala.

Satu yang terpikirkan olehnya—mengapa? Mengapa Mengapa Mengapa.

"Aku harus keluar."

Ya—dia harus keluar dari sini. Tidak ada gunanya ia berdiri tegak di antara bangkai-bangkai yang berserakan ini. Tidak ada lagi yang hidup. Tidak ada lagi orang yang harus ia selamatkan. Tidak ada satupun.

Berjalan perlahan dan masih denga posisi tangan kiri yang menyumbat asal darah yang menetes. Berusaha untuk tidak memandang tulang belulang di sekitar. Menutup rapat hidung dan mulut agar indra penciumannya tak menghirup aroma busuk. Berjalan dan melangkahi mayat-mayat di sana.

Betul-betul tidak ada lagi mereka yang bernyawa.

Ia hanya sendiri di sini.

Ah—dia mengantuk. Dia mau tidur. Mungkin ia akan terbaring sekarang—jika gadis kecil tadi tiba-tiba berada di depannya.

Gadis kecil? Masih ada yang hidup?

Baru saja Levi berniat menggendong gadis kecil itu dan membawanya keluar. Membebaskan dirinya dan seorang lagi yang masih hidup. Cukup bangga ia jika sudah menyelamatkan nyawa—walau hanya satu.

Begitulah—Levi berniat menyelamatkannya.

"Permainan belum selesai."

Dan sontak otaknya memerintahkannya berhenti untuk bergerak.

"Ini bukan game overnya."

_"Bagaimana jika kita ulangi lagi?"_

**Tik**.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sensei?"

"Se—Sensei?!"

Sang guru mencoba untuk sadar. Perlahan daun telinganya menangkap panggilannya tersebut—berjalan melalu saraf dan di olah oleh otak—

Barulah ia sadar.

Nyawanya memang belum terkumpul semuanya. Ia pandang kiri dan kanan. Oh—pemandangan yang tidak terlalu asing. Butuh waktu untuk Levi menyadari keberadaan dirinya saat ini. Jendela—banyak kursi—dua orang muridnya—

Bus.

Mata Levi membelalak sekarang.

Sang murid baru saja ingin memanggil sekali lagi wali kelasnya, tindakkannya batal karena sang guru ternyata sudah memeras pundaknya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Eren Jaeger masih utuh.

Delapan detik ia memandang si surai coklat, ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah pemilik rambut coklat susu. Jean Kirthcein masih bernafas.

Murid-muridnya kembali hidup.

Tunggu—ia tidak mengerti. Hal seperti ini terulang lagi walau peristiwanya berbeda. Awalnya ia bermimpi dan bangun lagi. Sekarang—saat ia bangun ternyata ia dalam mimpi dan kembali bangun lagi.

Dan—kali ini—

—ia bermimpi lagi?

"Se—sensei?" Eren yang sedikit bingung dengan ekspresi Levi yang tak biasa. Wajah pucat dan berkeringat. Dahinya yang terlipat-lipat. Bola mata yang di lebarkan. Cukup membuat Eren dan Jean heran.

Jarang memang wali kelas mereka memperlihatkan raut wajah seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mana yang lain?"

Tapi mereka tak berani bertanya. Memang mereka sudah sangat mengenal sang wali kelas yang tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan yang bersangkutan apapun tentang dirinya. Mereka biarkan Levi mengalihkan topik dan serentak telunjuk mereka mengarah ke tempat loket—_Dufan_.

Setelah kejadian yang ia lewati—ia jadi enggan untuk memasuki tempat itu.

"Sensei, teman-teman sudah menunggu."

Nampaknya Jean agak bete dengan keheningan yang membuat mereka membuang-buang waktu saja. Levi belum memberikan titahan apapun. Tidak menyuruh mereka mengikuti murid kelas 10-4 yang lain. Dan semakin kesal lah dia ternyata Levi acuh dengan pertanyaannya.

Bagaimana tidak acuh, yang sekarang sedang di pikirkan Levi ialah—

—perkataan gadis kecil yang muncul di mimpinya.

Gadis kecil yang memberikannya balon tersebut.

Gadis kecil yang memetikan jarinya dan membuatnya tertidur.

_"Bagaimana jika kita ulangi lagi?"_

"Sensei!"

Ah.

"Pundak anda kenapa berdarah?!" . .

_Kucing yang kehilangan satu kakinya._

_Mengajakmu bermain dengannya._

_Lebih baik kau yang berada dalam kurungan._

_Nikmati sajalah alur permainan ini._

_Ya._

_Nikmati saja Labyrinth ini._

_._

_._

_._

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

.

.

.

_Eren Jaeger dan Jean Kirthcein yang utuh, tapi pundak Levi yang di gores masih berdarah?_

_Apa alasan di balik Levi yang terus-menerus bangun dan mimpi dan bangun kembali?_

_Apa yang membuatnya terjebak di taman bermain ini?_

_Dan—_

_—siapa gadis kecil yang mengatakan—_

_Bahwa semua ini adalah permainan?_

**A/N:**

Permisi, OurieChrome sedang berbicara.

Jadi, yah, ini dia saya persembahkan chapter ketiga dari '_Labyrinth._' :'3  
Dan uhm, maaf, karena selama pengetikan hanya hal seperti ini yang bisa saya pikirkan dan yang lewat di otak saya—tentang yang seram-seram tentunya.

Masukin gore dan tambahkan hantu.

Semoga pada mimpi buruk semua.

Berarti kan saya berhasil, gitu 8'DDDD /disembelihmasa/

Saya mengambil kutipan dari kak Nacchan Sakura di chapter pertama yang 'kucing kucing' gitu (?) Erm—maksudnya biar kata-katanya yaah bersangkutan dalam cerita gitu. Tapi, untuk chapter selanjutnya terserah author yang kena giliran sih.

Dan terima kasih untuk Chima-san yang sudah memberikan masukkannya 8")))

RIRENNYA KESELIP, GOMENNE~ /winku - muka tanpa bersalah

Yah yah yah, saya tidak ada komentar opo-opo lagi.  
SILAHKAN YANG KENA TAG SELANJUTNYA MEMIKIRKAN CERITA SELANJUTNYAAAAA~  
TIDAK ADA KATA MAAF—SESUAI PERMINTAAN SAYA DI SURUH UNTUK MENJADI KEJAM! /liriksomeone/

Akhir kata—yaah—

**TITANISTA!**

Mempersembahkan FanFic ini untuk para reader di sana.  
Semoga suka dengan Chapter ini :')))

Kena tag selanjutnya—err—err—

**AriaFriends24** ! ! !

Saya lari dulu, babay ~

* * *

**Remaining author(s) and authoress(es):**

**Tsubaki Audhi / My Shapeless Heart / Shana Nakazawa / Ray Bellatrix / black roses 00 / Rainbow 'Walker' Castle / Saint-Chimaira (Kari) / Rouvrir Fleur**


	4. Chapter 4: It's Beginning

_._

_Terkadang labyrinth yang kita lewati membentuk sebuah mozaik._

_Mozaik yang bisa membawa kita berjalan menuju hal yang baru._

_Namun, ada kalanya mozaik itu menjatuhkan kita ke hal yang rumit._

_Menjerumuskan kita menuju permainan yang tiada ujungnya._

_Ya._

_Labirin ini telah menyeret kita menuju—_

_KEMATIAN_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Labyrinth**_

**Attack on Titan** © Isayama Hajime

_._

_**Chapter 4: **__**It's Beginning**_  


_By: __AriaFriends24 (id: 3539131)_  


* * *

.

.

.

"Pundak anda kenapa berdarah?!"

Pekikan Eren membuat seluruh teman-temannya menoleh kepada _sensei_-nya. Tiga belas pasang mata murid kelas 10-4 menatap heran ke arah Levi-_sensei_, terutama pada pundaknya yang berdarah.

"_Darimana luka ini berasal? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya."_

Hati nurani Levi pun bertanya-tanya. Ia pun masih ingat mimpi tentang gadis kecil yang aneh dan segala _euforia _horornya tentang Dufan. Tempat yang seharusnya menyenangkan. Namun, berubah menjadi tempat yang penuh dengan darah, setelah gadis itu memulai permainan _berdarahnya_ tersebut. Sudah kedua kalinya Levi kecolongan—tertidur, maksudnya.

"Sensei, apa anda tidak apa-apa? Pundak anda berdarah. Apa perlu saya antar ke klinik di sekitar sini?" tanya Eren menawarkan diri. Pertanyaan tersebut disetujui para muridnya. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa wali kelasnya terluka? Sedangkan sedari tadi wali kelasnya tertidur. Kini, para murid kelas 10-4 pun bermain dengan pemikiran rasionalnya. Tidak mungkin wali kelasnya diserang orang atau yang lainnya. Toh, mereka sedari tadi bersama wali kelas mereka. Kebingungan pun menjalar di benak murid-murid kelas 10-4.

"Aku tak apa-apa kok. Ayo kita masuk." Levi memberikan isyarat bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Tapi sensei…" sanggah Armin bingung.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Ayo kita masuk. Nanti aku akan ke toilet untuk membersihkan darah ini." kata sang wali kelas mengultimatumkan kondisi dirinya. Armin pun mengangguk maklum. Akhirnya, seluruh murid 10-4 masuk menuju loket. Levi mengikuti murid-muridnya dari belakang. Suasana yang menyelubungi taman itu berbeda dengan apa yang ada di mimpinya.

"_Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi di taman ini pada hari ini? Mengapa aku mendapatkan mimpi aneh semenjak perjalanan menuju ke sini?"_

"Anak-anak, kalian akan masuk ke wahana secara berkelompok. Lebih baik jika kalian berjumlah banyak. Khusus Braus, kau kumasukkan ke dalam kelompoknya Jaeger." kata Levi sambil mengarahkan Sasha masuk ke kelompoknya Eren, Agar si Gadis Kentang itu tidak sendirian menuju wahana yang ia mau. Dan Levi pun _sedikit_ trauma terhadap mimpinya. Ia melihat Sasha berjalan sendiri di Rumah Kaca dan terakhir, ia melihat gadis itu terbujur kaku dan mulai membusuk.

'_Dasar mimpi sialan…'_ umpat Levi dalam hatinya. Ia mengumpat ke segala hal yang menyelubungi otaknya. Persetan dengan mimpi tersebut. Gegara mimpi tersebut ia menjadi paranoid. Ya, paranoid. Paranoid akan kematian murid-muridnya di Dufan.

"Sensei, apa sekarang kami boleh bermain?" tanya Christa ke gurunya tersebut. Membuyarkan lamunan dari sang guru.

"Sudah boleh, kok. Ingat! Tetap selalu bersama dan pastikan _handphone_ kalian aktif. Jika terjadi sesuatu, hubungi aku. Kalian bisa meminta nomorku ke Jaegar maupun Ackerman," tukas Levi-_sensei_. "Dan kembalilah sebelum jam empat sore." lanjutnya kembali, mengakhiri pembicaraan. "Ya!" seru seluruh murid kelas 10-4 semangat. Levi pun bisa bernafas lega. Walaupun didalam hatinya masih ada rasa takut dan was-was.

_CKIT!_

Rasa sakit pada bahu Levi mulai bermunculan.

'_Sial… Luka ini rasanya seperti disayat-sayat…'_ umpat Levi kesakitan.

_Nyut… Nyut…_

Denyut pada luka di bahu Levi makin menjadi-jadi. Dan Levi pun mulai mengerang kesakitan.

"Kh… _Tch_… Sebaiknya aku harus ke klinik di sekitar sini, untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dan infeksi…," gumam Levi pada dirinya sendiri, dan mulai berjalan mencari klinik terdekat.

.

.

.

"Kita enaknya main apa dulu ya?" kata Eren sambil melihat katalog wahana permainan, "Sepertinya _Hysteria_ bagus. Tapi, aku juga ingin main Roller Coaster." Eren bingung terhadap pilihannya.

"Apapun Eren pilih, aku ikut saja." tukas Mikasa datar. Ayolah, Mikasa. Masa' kau tidak ingin membantu saudaramu? Ia butuh saranmu, Mikasa. Lain Eren, lain Armin. Kini, Armin melihat pemandangan sekitar Dufan. Tak lama kemudian, Sasha menepuk bahu Armin.

"Ada apa, Sasha?" tanya Armin kepada si Gadis Kentang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Armin, lihat itu. Menurutmu apa dia manusia?" tanya Sasha sembari menunjuk seorang gadis kecil yang duduk tertunduk dengan rambut sepunggung. Dan poninya menutupi kedua matanya.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu itu? Jelas-jelas dia manusia." Armin menyangkal pertanyaan Sasha.

"_Hehehe…._" gadis kecil itu menyunggingkan senyuman aneh.

"_Please_, deh, Armin. Dia bukan manusia. Tak mungkin dia tersenyum seperti itu, dan senyumannya pun aneh." kata Sasha bersikeras pada pendapatnya.

Armin yang masih tak percaya dengan kalimat Sasha, kembali menatap gadis kecil tersebut. Sekejap saja, bulu kuduk Armin meremang. Gadis kecil itu terlihat samar dan menghilang. Masih tidak percaya, Armin pun memanggil Eren dan Mikasa.

"Eren, Mikasa. Apa kalian melihat ga… dis itu?" ucapan Armin melirih ketika gadis kecil itu **benar-benar menghilang** dari bangkunya.

"Ada apa, Armin? Disana tidak ada apa-apa." kata Eren menyerngitkan dahinya. Armin dan Sasha langsung menutup mulutnya. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam, meratapi apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka juga masih syok dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Armin pun mulai merasa ada yang tak beres dengan tempat ini.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada tempat ini? Aku mulai merasakan hal yang tidak beres. Apa Levi-sensei juga merasakan hal ini? Dan kenapa pula Levi-sensei jatuh tertidur sebanyak dua kali?_' Armin menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia baru menyadari hal ini ketika Levi-_sensei_ jatuh tertidur saat hendak memasuki Dufan, dan ia sendiri melihat wali kelasnya terluka tanpa sebab. Masa' tidak ada yang menyadari keanehan yang terjadi? Ya, mungkin ada. Namun, mereka tidak peka akan kondisi yang terjadi.

"Hoi, Armin! Ngapain disitu? Ayo kita main!" seru Eren memanggil temannya yang asyik berpikir.

"Eh, iya. Tunggu aku!" balas Armin gelagapan. Kemudian, ia menoleh kembali pada bangku yang diduduki oleh gadis kecil tadi.

_'Ah, jangan berpikiran aneh dulu. Mungkin saja itu halusinasiku. Positive thinking_ _saja dulu,'_ batin Armin menyangkal prasangkanya tadi.

.

.

.

"Fiuh… Akhirnya bersih juga…"

Levi menghela nafas lega setelah mengobati bahunya di klinik di sekitar Dufan dan membersihkan kemejanya dari darah di toilet. Ternyata, walau terluka, Levi tetap mempertahankan 'maniak kebersihan' miliknya. Namun, kelegaan itu sirna bersamaan dengan munculnya hal yang _paling _tidak diinginkannya, yaitu…. Gadis kecil itu muncul di dunia nyata. Bukan dunia mimpi. Levi sempat mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, memastikan apa yang ia lihat bukanlah ilusi.

'_Tidak mungkin…'_ Akal sehat Levi pun menjerit histeris.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum aneh. Mengisyaratkan pada Levi, seolah-olah permainannya yang ada di dalam mimpi belum berakhir. Si gadis kecil tersebut mengikuti Eren dan kawan-kawannya dari belakang, berusaha untuk 'mencelakakan' kelompok tersebut.

"_Aku akan 'menyeret' mereka ke dalam permainanku ini…"_ kata si gadis kecil sembari tersenyum layaknya seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan boneka baru. Sontak saja, Levi berteriak.

"JANGAN!"

_CTIK!_

Terlambat sudah, sang gadis kecil sudah menjentikkan jarinya. Mengubah dimensi Dufan yang cerah menjadi suram. Orang-orang yang berada di tempat tersebut mulai 'meninggalkan tempat'. Menciptakan suasana lengang.

"_Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa menyelesaikan permainan ini?"_ kata si gadis kecil menantang Levi.

"Aku pasti bisa membawa pulang murid-muridku!" tekad Levi menatap mata gadis kecil tersebut dengan tatapan tajam.

"_Oh ya? Buktikan kalau kau bisa. Nyawamu hanya satu. Jangan anggap enteng permainan ini. Kalau masih sayang nyawa, lebih baik kau keluar dari sini. Dan tinggalkan murid-muridmu disini." _Si gadis kecil meremehkan Levi.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENINGGALKAN MURIDKU! DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH!" seru Levi penuh amarah. Ia paling benci apabila ada orang yang menjerumuskannya untuk menyerah.

"_Oh, begitu. Jadi, kau ingin bermain-main ya? Silahkan. Aku tidak peduli dengan tekadmu tersebut. Hanya saja, jangan salahkan jika beberapa orang yang ada disini mati karena perbuatanmu sendiri."_ balas si gadis kecil berusaha untuk membuat Levi jatuh dan menyerah.

"_Tch_… Sialan kau…," umpat Levi kesal. '_Kenapa semakin rumit begini?_' pikir Levi penuh dengan rasa amarah. Namun, pikirannya buyar saat ia mendengar teriakan.

"GYAAA! SENSEI TOLONG KAMI—"

Suara itu berasal dari kelompoknya Eren.

"_Wah, wah. Sepertinya permainan yang sebenarnya sudah dimulai. Sebaiknya, aku tinggal saja. Jaa naa…"_ Gadis kecil itu menghilang dari hadapan Levi.

"_Shit_!" umpat Levi penuh amarah. Kini, ia dihadapkan dengan permainan yang aneh dan sulit. Ia harus menyelamatkan (lagi) nyawa murid-muridnya mulai detik ini juga.

'_Semuanya… Tunggu aku…'_ batin Levi menatap wahana-wahana di Dufan tersebut.

_Kucing yang kehilangan satu kakinya._

_Telah membawamu menuju permainan yang tiada akhirnya._

_Kau hanya bisa mengikuti alurnya._

_Dan menikmatinya._

_Lawanlah alur itu sekarang._

_Sebelum Labyrinth menghisapmu kembali._

_Lawanlah!_

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

.

_Mungkinkah Levi dapat membawa murid-muridnya pulang kembali dengan selamat?_

_Siapakah sebenarnya gadis kecil itu?_

_Lalu__—_

_Apa maksud dari permainan ini?_

**A/N:**

Permisi semuanya, AriaFriends24 hendak berbicara.

Ini persembahan chapter 4 oleh saya.

Maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan kalian sebelumnya.

Saat pengetikan cerita, saya hanya mikir. Jika Armin bertemu 'penampakan' gadis kecil itu bagaimana jadinya. Dan bagaimana reaksi Levi jika bertemu dengan si gadis kecil di dunia nyata.

Sumpah, ini ancur banget….

Yah, namanya juga menyesuaikan cerita dari author-author sebelumnya. Jadi harap maklum ya #dihajarmassa.

Oh ya, soal mozaik itu hanya pemikiran saya ketika membayangkan Labyrinth yang "sebenarnya".

Dan terimakasih untuk Chima-onee-san yang menerima curhatan dan memberi saya saran.

Akhir kata—

**TITANISTA**

Telah mempersembahkan Fanfic ini untuk para reader disana. ^_^

Semoga chapter ini berkenan bagi anda.

Selanjutnya yang kena giliran adalah….

**Rouvrir Fleur**!

Saya ngacir dulu yah. Bye-bye be~!

* * *

**Remaining author(s) and authoress(es):**

**Tsubaki Audhi / My Shapeless Heart / Shana Nakazawa / Ray Bellatrix / black roses 00 / Rainbow 'Walker' Castle / Saint-Chimaira (Kari)**


	5. Chapter 5: Rules

.

_Hey, __ayo bermain labirin bersamaku!_

_Kau tahu peraturannya, kan?_

.

.

.

* * *

_**Labyrinth**_

**Attack on Titan** © Isayama Hajime

_._

_**Chapter 5: **__**Rules**_  


_By: __RouvrirFleur (id: 2395154)  
_

* * *

___._

.

.

Sang guru kini memacu langkahnya menuju sumber suara. Kepalanya terus menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan—bahkan kadang ke atas, mencari sosok anak muridnya yang berteriak minta tolong. Tak hentinya ia berharap dalam hati agar anak muridnya tidak benar-benar dalam bahaya—walaupun hal itu hampir tidak mungkin.

(Ia sudah berulang kali melihat kematian mereka dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.)

Levi tidak tahu apakah ia masih tetap bisa mempertahankan kewarasannya lebih lama jika ia harus melihat murid-muridnya meninggal secara sadis berulangkali. Dan entahlah, apa ia akan mengulang semua ini lagi, tapi yang jelas ia tidak ingin melihat muridnya terbunuh di dalam wahana yang mereka naiki.

Levi memperlambat langkahnya ketika melihat Sasha yang terlihat panik—ia terus menggigit kentang di genggaman tangannya sedikit demi sedikit dengan cepat-di depan sebuah wahana bercetak tulisan 'Hysteria' yang menjulang tinggi. Mendengar derap langkah seseorang, Sasha langsung menoleh ke arah suara, dan iris karamelnya pun melebar, "Sensei!"

"Ada apa ini, Braus?!"

"Uh, tadi kami ingin naik wahana itu," Sasha mengangkat jarinya tinggi, menunjuk wahana yang ia maksud, "Tapi aku tidak boleh naik, karena membawa makanan. Dan aku tidak ingin membuang kentangku," Sasha memberi jeda sebentar untuk menelan potongan kentang di mulutnya.

"—Dan tiba-tiba wahananya berhenti ketika Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin ada di atas."

Levi mendongak untuk melihat ketiga muridnya. Ya, ketiga ada di atas sana. Armin duduk di sebelah Eren, dan Mikasa ada di sisi lainnya. Eren yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan gurunya spontan berteriak, "Sensei!"

"Sensei tolong kami!" Armin berteriak.

"Tenanglah diatas sana! Aku... Aku akan mencari jalan keluar!"

Levi menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tidak, tidak akan ada yang mati lagi. Tidak boleh ada yang mati **lagi**. Levi muak menyaksikan kematian murid-muridnya.

Tanpa mengacuhkan bahunya yang lagi-lagi terasa nyeri, ia berjalan menuju ruang kontrol wahana itu—diikuti Sasha. Tapi sayangnya pintu itu terkunci. Ia menggeram kesal, dan mencoba mendobrak pintu itu.

"AAARRGGGHH!" Levi berteriak kesal sambil berkali-kali mendobrak pintu yang bergetar hebat ketika ia terjang. Tapi sayangnya pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka.

"Levi-sensei, hentikan!" Sasha mencoba menenangkan Levi, dan setelah menabrakkan tubuhnya sekali lagi, akhirnya Levi berhenti. Nafasnya terengah, entah karena kelelahan menabrak pintu, atau mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Levi mendecak pelan sebelum mengintip ke dalam ruangan lewat jendela di samping pintu—agak gelap, tapi ia bisa melihat sedikit apa yang ada di dalam sana. Anak kecil itu—anak kecil yang misterius itu—duduk di atas kursi di dalam sana. Kakinya yang pendek mengayun-ayun, dan tubuhnya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan dalam irama. Gadis kecil itu bersenandung—suaranya terdengar lewat pengeras suara.

Levi menggeram, disaat anak-anak muridnya bisa mati kapan saja, gadis kecil itu bersenandung dengan riang layaknya anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Mungkin menurutnya semua ini memang permainan, tapi tidak bagi Levi—kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan permainan.

Ia berkacak pinggang, kemudian mengetukkan kakinya ke tanah beberapa kali, ia mencoba memutar otak. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Saat ia sedang berpikir keras, muridnya berinisiatif sendiri, "A-aku akan meminta bantuan yang lain!"

"T-tunggu! Braus!" Levi ingin menghentikan Sasha yang kini berlari menjauh, ia tak ingin muridnya terpisah darinya—karena saat ia melepas pengawasannya terhadap muridnya sebentar saja, muridnya bisa-bisa sudah berubah menjadi mayat yang kaku dan dingin.

Tapi sayangnya Sasha tidak mendengar—atau mungkin pura-pura tidak mendengar. Sang gadis brunette terus berlari menjauh, dan Levi lagi-lagi hanya menggeram. Ia takut, sungguh takut. Ia tidak ingin lagi ada yang mati, tidak, tidak boleh ada yang mati lagi. Mereka seharusnya bersenang-senang, kan? Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Levi kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya ke dalam ruang kontrol ketika senandung gadis kecil itu tidak terdengar lagi. Melalui kaca itu, Levi melihat gadis itu kini melompat dari kursi operator, kemudian melirik Levi dari ujung matanya—ia tersenyum.

Si pemilik surai raven membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar suara pintu yang berdecit. Pintu itu terbuka? Begitu saja? Tanpa repot berpikir panjang lagi, Levi langsung masuk ke dalam sana—dan tidak menemukan si gadis misterius itu.

Ah yah, masa bodo lah, yang penting ia sekarang bisa menurunkan ketiga muridnya yang terjebak di atas sana.

Tapi takdir berkata lain. Bahkan sebelum Levi bisa menyentuh salah satu tombol disana, ia bisa mendengar suara decitan metal yang keras, ditambah teriakan teriakan tiga anak muridnya yang memanggil namanya, diikuti suara dentuman keras—oh, bisa kah kau dengar suara sang takdir yang tertawa? Atau itu suara tawa si gadis misterius?

Sang gurunya tidak berkutik, ia hanya bisa mematung. Dari dalam ruang panel ia bisa dengan jelas menyaksikan murid-muridnya jatuh bersama dengan wahana yang mereka naiki.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak lagi.

Ini semua pasti mimpi.

Ya, mimpi kejam yang mempermainkan mereka (atau mungkin hanya kewarasan Levi yang dipermainkan).

Levi memukul panel kontrol dihadapannya dengan keras. Perasaannya campur aduk, ia tidak tahu yang mana yang benar—marah, sedih, cemas, kesal, atau semuanya sekaligus. Ingin sekali ia berteriak kencang, tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat begitu putus asa. Kalau ia menyerah begitu saja, artinya ia kalah dalam permainan ini.

(Bahkan Levi tidak tahu permainan apa yang sedang ia mainkan.)

Ia jatuh terduduk di atas kursi, tangannya menutup mulutnya sembari menopang kepalanya. Levi tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Pasti setelah ini ia akan melihat kematian murid-muridnya yang lain—Kirschtein, Braus, Springer, Bodt, dan semuanya.

"L-Levi sensei! Ada apa ini?! B-bagaimana dengan—"

"Mereka sudah mati."

Levi menjawab dengan cepat, bahkan sebelum Sasha berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sasha langsung terdiam, mulutnya terbuka sedikit, dan matanya membulat. Siapa yang tidak kaget kalau diberitahu bahwa temannya meninggal—di taman bermain pula.

"Sasha, kau lari terlalu ce—A-Ada apa ini?!" Levi dapat mendengar seorang lagi berteriak, ditambah satu derap langkah lainnya yang tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin—" Sasha tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia melirik pada levi yang masih termenung dan akhirnya memilih untuk menatap lantai saja.

"...Mati?" Salah satu orang yang baru saja datang, Ymir, berkata dengan hati-hati.

Dari kesunyian yang ia dapatkan, Ymir dapat menyimpulkan dengan mudah bahwa jawaban pertanyaannya adalah 'iya'. Si perempuan jangkung itu pun menarik temannya, Christa, lebih dekat dengannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak ingin teman blonde-nya itu mengalami nasib yang sama.

Ditengah kesunyian yang seperti tidak ada akhirnya itu, Levi mengepalkan tangannya, dan berdiri dengan cepat, membuat kaki kursi yang ia duduki bergesekan dengan lantai dan menimbulkan suara yang berderit yang cukup keras, "Ayo kita cari yang lain," tanpa banyak protes, ketiga muridnya menurut, dan mengikuti langkah sang guru.

Pertama-tama mereka memeriksa kora-kora, wahana paling dekat. Wahana itu bergerak, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menaikinya. Levi berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan wahana berbentuk kapal yang bergerak kencang, begitupun Sasha, dan juga Ymir. Sedangkan mata biru laut milik Christa sendiri tak lepas dari kora-kora yang mengayun.

"A-AH! YMIR!" Tiba-tiba saja si gadis blonde berteriak histeris dan memeluk Ymir dibelakangnya, membuat yang lain menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Christa?!" Ymir yang kebingungan segera memeluk Christa.

"T-tadi kapal itu terlihat seperti mau jatuh—" Christa dengan lemah menunjuk kora-kora yang masih berayun dengan kecepatan yang sama.

Ketiga orang yang lain menatap kora-kora itu untuk sesaat, "Ah, tidak kok, Christa! Lihat, kora-koranya masih bergerak seperti biasa!" Sasha berusaha untuk tertawa (menenangkan diri sendiri yang sempat panik, sebenarnya).

"Iya, Christa.. Kau jangan mengagetkanku begitu," ujar Ymir sembari mengelus kepala si blonde, terdengar nada khawatir di dalam kalimatnya.

Levi menghela nafas, "Sudah ayo, kita cari yang la—"

Lagi-lagi takdir tertawa—saat Levi melirik kebelakang, kora-kora yang berayun itu terlepas dari tempatnya. Hal terakhir yang Levi lihat adalah struktur wahana kora-kora yang semakin mendekat, diikuti dengan teriakan ketiga anak muridnya. Levi mendelikkan matanya, tangannya berusaha meraih ketiga muridnya, tapi ia kalah cepat—wahana itu menyentuh tanah dengan suara berdebum yang keras, menimpa ketiga gadis itu.

Levi terhempas agak jauh hingga ke atas jembatan, setengah badannya tertimpa oleh puing dari kora-kora. Kakinya mati rasa, ia tidak bisa menggerakkan keduanya. Dan saat sang raven berusaha untuk mengeluarkan tubuhnya dan tetep berada di ambang kesadaran, gadis itu muncul lagi. Wajahnya terlihat agak sedih—kecewa.

"Sudah kubilang, nyawamu hanya satu. Kalau _game over_ terlalu cepat, aku tidak suka," mulutnya tertekuk, seperti anak kecil yang diperintahkan orangtuanya untuk berhenti bermain.

Levi sebenarnya sudah tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang anak itu katakan. Ia sudah lelah, perlahan kesadarannya memudar.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus mengulangnya lagi—"

_._

_._

_._

_._

"—sei"

"Sensei—"

"Levi-sensei!"

Levi dengan cepat membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap, dan memerhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Nafasnya memburu, seperti habis dikejar sesuatu (dikejar kematian, mungkin?). Ia mendongak pada sosok yang membangunkannya, Eren Jaeger.

"Sensei tidak apa-apa, kan? Sensei terlihat.. pucat. Apa sebaiknya sensei istirahat saja?" ujar Eren sambil memegang pundak gurunya, sorot matanya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jaeger," dengan pelan Levi menepis tangan muridnya, lalu (mencoba) berdiri. Tetapi kakinya terasa sangat lemah, tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuh Levi oleng ke depan, tapi untungnya Eren dengan sigap menyangga tubuh gurunya yang memiliki postur lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Sensei serius? Berdiri saja sulit—"

"Aku serius. Aku baik-baik saja."

Eren langsung bungkam begitu mendengar jawaban singkat dan datar dari Levi. Ah, kalau sudah begitu, Levi akan terus ngotot—Eren sudah hafal. Ia tidak mau memaksa gurunya, jadi Eren segera kembali pada teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul di depan loket—sambil sesekali melirik ke belakang untuk melihat sang guru yang jalannya agak pincang.

"Pegang _handphone _kalian masing-masing. Segera hubungi aku begitu ada hal aneh, Jaeger dan Ackerman punya nomorku. Kalian bisa menanyakannya pada mereka."

Ah, Levi sebenarnya mulai bosan dengan instruksi yang ia ulang terus menerus. Lelah, sebenarnya. Sampai kapan ia akan terus mengulang?

"Dan—" Levi menarik nafas, "Mungkin kalian ingin mencoba wahana yang tidak terlalu ekstrem dulu. Mungkin kalian ingin mencoba komedi putar, atau.. apapun itu yang tidak melibatkan ketinggian."

Oh tolong, ia jadi terdengar seperti guru yang mengidap paranoia akut dan takut murid-muridnya akan mati ketika menaiki wahana ekstrem (tapi kenyataannya memang begitu, sih).

Jean tertawa, "Sekalian aja naik gajah-gajahan yang naik turun itu!"

Tapi ketika Jean menerima tatapan menusuk dari Levi, ia segera meralat kalimatnya, "U-uh, komedi putar bagus juga."

Selesai dengan urusan tiket, mereka semua masuk ke dalam _Dufan_, dan mulai berpencar menjadi beberapa kelompok. Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin kini dikelompokkan bersama Connie. Marco dikelompokkan bersama Annie, Jean beserta Ymir dan Christa (Ymir langsung protes begitu mereka dipisah). Sedangkan Mina, Bertholdt, Reiner dan Sasha dijadikan satu kelompok. Levi sendiri sekarang memilih untuk duduk di salah satu restoran di dalam _Dufan_, restoran makanan cepat saji disebelah wahana bertuliskan 'Perang bintang'.

Kakinya perlahan mulai membaik, Levi sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal. Mungkin ia harus mulai mencari gadis misterius itu secepatnya, sebelum _Dufan_ berubah menjadi taman kematian dengan sendirinya. Dan Levi rasa, wahana seperti komedi putar atau istana boneka tidak akan membunuh anak muridnya—semoga.

.

.

.

"Hei Mikasa, apa kau merasa kalau sensei agak aneh? Wajahnya pucat sekali."

"Mungkin dia mabuk darat, Eren," Mikasa menjawab simpel, tidak mau ambil pusing soal si guru _kontet_.

".. Bisa jadi…" Eren mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita coba.. Poci Poci?" Eren dengan riang menunjuk pada gambar wahana di selebaran peta yang ia dapatkan.

"Ah payah! Kita naik Hysteria saja!" Connie dengan riang menimpali.

"Kan Levi-sensei bilang—"

"Aaaahhh Eren, kau harus sekali-kali tidak menurut pada guru pendek itu!" Connie meninju bahu Eren dengan keras, membuat si brunette mengaduh.

"Kita itu harus patuh sama guru! Apalagi acara diluar sekolah begini!"

"Aku ikut dengan Eren," ujar Mikasa tiba-tiba, mencoba menengahi.

"Kupikir poci poci bagus juga," timpal Armin

Connie menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia ditempatkan di kelompok yang salah. Mau tidak mau, ia menuruti kemauan tiga orang lainnya—tentu saja, minortas kalah dari mayoritas, kan.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal 'hysteria'.. Tadi sepertinya aku bermimpi sesuatu," Mikasa bergantian menatap ketiga temannya yang perhatiannya teralih pada si gadis raven.

"Ketika aku naik hysteria, aku memilih sisi yang menghadap laut, tapi aku tidak melihat apa-apa—"

"Ah, jangan mengada-ada, Mikasa… Kamu juga belum pernah naik wahana itu, kan?" balas Eren.

"Entahlah," Mikasa mengendikkan bahunya, "Tapi mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata—"

"Sudahlah, paling hanya mimpi. Karena kita sedang di _Dufan_, ayo kita bersenang-senang!" Eren berseru dengan semangat penuh, tangannya terkepal di udara, dan satu tangannya lagi merangkul Armin.

Armin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman masa kecilnya itu (dan juga karena Connie yang memperlihatkan wajah yang seakan mengatakan '_Lebay_ _banget deh_' ke arah Eren). Dan dari ujung mata biru lautnya, Armin menangkap sesosok anak kecil dengan rambut sepunggung, tersenyum ke arahnya.

'_Ah, anak kecil itu lagi—'_

Tapi ketika Armin memalingkan wajahnya otaknya mulai berpikir, memangnya ia pernah melihat anak itu—?

_._

_._

_._

"_Ketika kau menemukan jalan buntu dalam sebuah labirin, kau hanya harus kembali ke awal dan mengulang lagi, bukan?"_

.

.

.

**to be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

_Mengapa Mikasa dan Armin dapat merasakan 'mimpi' Levi? _

_Apa Levi benar-benar bermimpi? _

_Dan— _

_Apa sebenarnya gadis misterius itu?_

**A/N:**

Hai.  
Rou sudah maso seharian, terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini ;;

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, maaf saya terlalu bias sama time loop sobs  
MAAF TELAT, MAAF HORORNYA GA KERASA UHUHU

saya mau boboan aja deh

Ah ya, terima kasih buat Chima yang udah bantuin saya ketika galau ;;  
dan juga temen-temen saya yang saya curhatin tentang deadline dan saya tanyain gimana kalau terjebak di hysteria LOL

Daaaann buat author selanjutnya!

Yang kena giliran…

**.:*black rose 00*:. **

/o/

Saya pake random number generator, jadi tolong salahkan generator-nya, oke?

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca, silahkan Review jika berkenan /o/

* * *

**Remaining author(s) and authoress(es):**

**Tsubaki Audhi / My Shapeless Heart / Shana Nakazawa / Ray Bellatrix / Rainbow 'Walker' Castle / Saint-Chimaira (Kari)**


	6. Chapter 6: Checkpoint

_._

_Kamu, bosan tidak kalau main seperti itu terus?_

_Mau coba yang berbeda?_

_Kau tahu Checkpoint?_

.

.

.

* * *

_**Labyrinth**_

**Attack on Titan** © Isayama Hajime

_._

_**Chapter 6: **__**Checkpoint**_  


_By: black roses 00 (id: 2381995)  
_

* * *

.

.

.

Levi—ya, wali kelas dari 10-4 di _Maria Academy_ sedang bersama gadis kecil yang mirip dengan gadis misterius yang di temuinya dalam 'mimpi buruknya' pada saat perjalanan ke _Dufan_. Semua berawal dari seorang ibu yang menitipkan anaknya pada Levi, sementara sang ibu tidak diketahui pergi ke mana. Wajahnya mirip dan tinggi tubuhnya sama persis. Hanya saja yang membedakan kali ini rambutnya saja. Ya gadis kecil ini rambutnya sebahu.

Levi sendiri, sedang menatap curiga terhadap anak kecil tersebut. Sedangkan anak kecil tersebut hanya tersenyum manis namun berbahaya di mata Levi.

"Apa yang ingin kamu mainkan sekarang?" Levi bertanya kepada si gadis kecil.

"Entahlah. Paman aku ingin makan es krim!" ujar si gadis kecil.

"Es krim apa?" tanya Levi kembali.

"Strawberi."

"Baik tunggu di sini, jangan ke mana-mana!" Levi memperingatkan si gadis kecil tersebut dan pergi menuju tempat penjualan es krim terdekat.

Levi tidak menyadari bahwa si gadis kecil tersebut menyeringai dan menghilang seketika.

.

.

.

"Hei Sasha, kita main _Turangga Rangga_ saja dulu. Setelah itu kita main wahana yang lain." seorang siswi yang kita kenal bernama Mina Carolina sedang mengajak Sasha Blouse siswi yang gemar makan kentang di mana saja untuk naik komidi putar.

"Tunggu kenapa kita harus naik komidi putar itu terlebih dahulu?" tanya Reiner Braun pria kelahiran satu Agustus tersebut.

"Sudahlah Reiner. Levi-sensei bilang kita main dari yang aman dulu." ucap siswa yang berbadan tinggi diantara kelompok itu, Bertholdt Hoover.

"Iya, aku ikut saja kalau sudah seperti itu." Reiner menyerah.

Mereka berempat masuk dalam antrian, tidak menyadari seorang gadis kecil sedang menyerengai melihat mereka yang sedang antri untuk menaiki wahana tersebut.

Gadis kecil itu segera berlari menyelinap ikut masuk ke dalam _Turangga Rangga _dan memilih duduk di kuda kecil tepat di belakang mereka.

Wahana tersebut berjalan tanpa ada sedikit kecurigaan, sampai mereka menyadari sebuah hal ganjil yaitu **Komedi putarnya berjalan cepat secara bertahap setiap sekali putar**. Mina yang tidak kuat dan merasa pusing terlempar dari wahana _Turangga Rangga _dengan cepat hingga kepalanya tertusuk tembus oleh kaca yang tidak jelas asal usulnya.

Reiner sendiri, tertusuk oleh sebuah tiang yang menyanggah kuda-kuda yang patah. Dan patahan kuda tersebut menimpa kepala Bertholdt hingga pecah.

Sasha merasa mual dan memuntahkan isinya melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Teman-teman. . . ." Sasha mulai berkaca-kaca matanya. Sasha tidak menduga masih ada anak kecil yang masih bertahan dalam **wahana yang mengerikan ini**.

Sasha mendekat ke gadis kecil tersebut. Setelah dekat, baru ia sadar bahwa gadis tersebut tersenyum manis tetapi sedikit menakutkan. Sasha menjadi ragu terhadap gadis kecil ini.

Baru membuka mulut sedikit, kepala Sasha terlepas dari tubuhnya dengan kekuatan tersembunyi dari si gadis kecil tersebut. Gadis kecil tersebut hanya dapat ketawa bahagia melihat kejadian tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kamu, tadi memakai baju kemeja putih dengan rok lingkar hitam, bukan?" Levi keheranan dengan gadis kecil yang duduk manis menantikan es krimnya.

"Tidak paman. Aku hanya memakai dress empire putih tanpa lengan saja. Mungkin paman berhalusinasi tadi." si gadis kecil menjawab pertanyaan Levi.

"Ya Sudah, ini es krimnya." Levi memberikan es krimnya.

"Terima kasih paman." si gadis kecil senang dan memakan es krimnya sampai habis.

"Oya paman, aku ingin ke toilet boleh?" tanya si gadis kecil.

"Boleh, tapi jangan terlalu lama." Levi memberi ijin dan tidak dapat berpikir barang sedikit saja.

Sang gadis kecil pergi ke toilet terdekat dan tiba-tiba Levi jatuh tertidur, karena tidak sanggup menahan kantuk dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

"Main di wahana _Tembak Jitu _saja!"

"Tidak Christa ingin bermain di wahana _Istana Boneka_!" balas seorang perempuan jangkung terhadap pria yang di kenal bernama Jean Kirschstein.

"Sudahlah Ymir. Tidak apa, kita main wahana _Tembak Jitu_ saja." Christa Lenz membujuk Ymir.

"Baiklah kalau itu maunya Christa." Ymir menyerah.

"Kalau seperti itu ayo masuk." Marco Bott mengajak masuk.

Annie Leonhart hanya diam dan mengikuti kemanapun kelompoknya pergi.

Di dalam mereka mencoba menembak target 100 boneka.

Gadis kecil berbaju empire putih mengikuti Jean dan kawanannya masuk ke dalam _Tembak Jitu_.

Mereka menembak tepat sasaran pada boneka yang bermunculan.

Pada saat ingin menambak boneka ke 100 mereka tentu saja menembak boneka itu. Tapi kali ini boneka terakhir ini adalah boneka yang sangat mirip dengan diri sendiri.

Annie menembak boneka yang mirip dengannya di bagian kepala. Maka kepala Annie tembus dengan peluru.

Marco menembak boneka yang mirip dengannya di bagian dada kiri. Tentu saja dada kiri terdapat jantung dan Marco menembak boneka di bagian dada kirinya yang bearti, Dada kiri Marco bolong.

Ymir sendiri menembak boneka yang mirip dengannya di bagian leher boneka. Maka leher Ymir bolong.

Jean menembak boneka yang mirip dengannya di bagian pinggang kanan. Tentu saja pinggang Jean bolong karena hatinya tetembak.

Christa sama dengan Annie yang menembak bonekanya di bagian kepala. Tentu saja kepalanya bolong.

Sang gadis kecil tersebit tertawa bahagia dan mendekat kemereka untuk melihat lebih dekat keadaan korbannya barusan.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat, si gadis kecil pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

"Paman, bangun kenapa tidur?"

Levi yang merasa di bangunkan, akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Lama sekali kamu ke toiletnya?" Levi bertanya.

"Itu hanya perasaan paman saja, mungkin." si gadis kecil menjawab.

"Mungkin?"

"Iya. Paman tertidur, kan?"

"Iya juga mungkin efek dari ngantuk." Levi setuju saja dengan pendapat si gadis kecil.

"Paman aku haus." ucap si gadis kepada Levi.

Levi yang kasihan langsung pergi mencarikan minuman untuk anak kecil yang sedang dalam penjagaanya.

Sekali lagi si gadis kecil menyeringai setelah Levi pergi.

.

.

.

"Oke kita sudah naik _Poci Poci_. Selanjutnya naik apa?" Mikasa Ackerman bertanya.

"NAIK _HYSTERIA_ SAJA YUK!" Connie Springer tidak sabaran ingin naik yang menantang adrenalinnya.

"Tapi Levi-sensei bilang kita harus memulai semua permainan dari yang 'aman' tadi." Eren Yeager tetap menurut pada kata wali kelasnya.

"Main di wahana _Lorong Sesat_ saja, setuju?" Armin Arlert memberi usul.

"Ayo Armin kita ke sana." Eren setuju.

Mikasa sudah pasti setuju asal Eren iya. Connie hanya bisa ikut dengan pasrah.

Di dalam sana terdapat banyak kaca dan Connie yang di belakang tertinggal jauh dan sebuah bayang menyergapnya dan darah segar mengalir dengan derasnya seperti pancuran di taman.

Armin, Eren dan Mikasa mendengar suara tetesan air. Mereka penasaran dan mendekati suara tersebut. Ternyata suara tetesan air tersebut berasal dari darah Connie yang lehernya tertembus sebuah pedang yang menancap ke kaca.

"Aku ingin menghubungi sensei." Eren mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sayangnya tidak dapat sinyal di dalam sana.

"Apa boleh buat kita harus cepat keluar dari sini." Armin memberi masukan.

Mereka akhirnya berlari, di tengah perjalanan Mikasa tertembak dari belakang dan tepat menembus otaknya. Eren dan Armin kaget dan menambah kecepatan lari mereka.

Armin tidak sanggup berlari dan melambatkan larinya, tiba-tiba sebuah tali menjerat lehernya dan menariknya ke atas. Eren hanya bisa berlari keluar dan menemui wali kelasnya.

Sesampainya di Luar Eren terus berlari menuju tempat Levi. Dalam perjalanan secara mengejutkan sebuah patung maskot dari _Dufan _jatuh menimpa Eren hingga remuk semua tulangnya.

Si gadis kecil yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa bahagia melihat ini semua sambil berjalan menuju tempat Levi.

.

.

.

"Ini minumannya." Levi memberikan minuman kepada si gadis kecil.

"Oya, paman aku ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada paman." Ucap si gadis kecil.

"Apa?" tanya Levi.

"Tara. . . . . . ." ucap si gadis dengan riangnya.

Seketika langit berubah menjadi merah dan suasana mencekam.

"Bagaimana paman?" tanya si gadis kecil.

Levi diam dan terkejut. Melihat muridnya semuanya telah tewas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana caranya kau melakukan dalam waktu yang singkat?" Levi bertanya dengan beruntun.

"Hehehehehehe, paman juga mau mencoba seperti mereka?" tanya si gadis kecil tersebut, yang ternyata gadis misterius dengan rambut sepunggung.

"Ternyata kau mengelabui aku, ya?" Levi berbicara kembali.

Pada saat mau mengakhiri ucapannya, Levi terkena sayatan pisau yang terbang ke arahnya. Dari pisau tersebut, membuat sekujur tubuh Levi terluka bahkan ada yang memotong entah kuku, rambut bahkan memotong daging seperti memotong buah semangka.

Levi yang tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit, jatuh terjerembab ke depan. Kantuk pada dirinya datang, dan berakhir tidur.

"Paman kita ulang lagi ya permainannya. Seru sekali!" ujar si gadis kecil berambut sepunggung sambil menjentikan jarinya.

.

.

.

"_Padahal sudah yakin aman tapi bahaya tetap datang mendekat._"

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

.

.

.

_Apakah Levi akan tebangun kembali dan mendapatkan semua hanya mimpi buruk?_

_Bagaimana kisah yang akan dibuat oleh si gadis misterius?_

_Kemudian_—

_Apa maksud dari permainan si gadis mungil tersebut?_

**A/N:**

Yosh.  
Black Roses 00 desu.  
Akhirnya sempet juga buat ini dan maaf kalau garing ceritanya.

Dan maaf juga kalau alurnya kecepatan.

Dan mungkin ini cerita bohongnya ketahuan ya.

Dan Authot selanjutnya adalah **Saint-Chimaira (Kari) **

Jika mau komplein, sama kertas kocokan saja.

Akhir kalimat silakan Review jika berminat.

* * *

**Remaining author(s) and authoress(es):**

**Tsubaki Audhi / My Shapeless Heart / Shana Nakazawa / Ray Bellatrix / Rainbow 'Walker' Castle  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Give me a reason!

.

"—sei."

"Sensei."

"Levi-sensei!"

Lelaki yang berstatus sebagai wali kelas 10-4 di _Maria Academy_ itu terjerembab kaget, terbangun paksa dari tidurnya. Matanya membelalak lebar, nafasnya naik turun tidak teratur dan wajahnya dibasuhi peluh. Telinganya masih dimanjakan oleh alunan musik metal yang bergaung kencang melewati _earphone_ di kedua gendangnya, namun pikirannya melayang jauh dari kenyataan yang ia hadapi saat ini.

Jika memang sekarang yang dihadapinya adalah benar kenyataan.

"Se-sensei, anda tidak apa-apa?"

Pemilik suara nyaring bernama Eren Jaeger menyapa sang guru dengan hati-hati, karena terlihat sekali bahwa gurunya itu habis bermimpi buruk.

"—Pundak anda kenapa berdarah?!" pekiknya kemudian.

Belum sempat Eren menghujani Levi dengan berbagai pertanyaan selanjutnya, tangan kanan Levi terangkat cepat di depan muka Eren—menghentikan setiap gerakan muridnya tersebut.

Karena lelaki itu sudah tahu apa yang akan mereka tanyakan terhadap kondisi tubuhnya.

Sayangnya kali ini tidak hanya pundaknya saja yang berdarah. Kakinya mati rasa, lehernya terasa disayat. punggungnya nyeri, jari-jarinya juga ngilu. Tanpa melihat pun, lelaki itu tahu bahwa semua luka itu didapatnya bukan di kehidupan nyata, melainkan dari permainan yang diikutinya dalam mimpi dan selalu berulang-ulang sampai ia merasa muak. Muak akan kejadian pahit yang harus ia lalui berkali-kali.

Tiga belas pasang mata murid kelas 10-4 kini mengamati gurunya dalam keadaan diam seribu bahasa. Mereka tahu kalau wali kelasnya ini jarang senyum, tapi keadaan aneh gurunya membuat mereka merasa bahwa liburan kali ini tidak begitu menyenangkan untuk dilalui.

"S-sensei, kuku anda patah" lanjut Eren pelan. Tangannya kini menyentuh ringan jemari Levi, membuat sang empunya jari mendecak ngilu saat kulit lembut Eren menyapu ujung kuku telunjuknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin ini karena tadi aku menyentuh besi kursi. Nanti aku akan ke klinik di dalam _Dufan_ untuk mengobatinya." serunya cepat sambil menarik kembali tangannya, mengepalkan jemarinya erat agar lukanya tidak diketahui murid-muridnya yang lain.

"Menyentuh besi kursi? Apa bukan Levi-sensei heboh _headbang_ karena mendengarkan musik metal? Soalnya susah banget dibanguninnya. Suara Eren aja ngga kedengeran." terdengar bisikan seorang murid bernama Jean kepada teman sebelahnya.

"Terus karena heboh jadi kebentur kursi dan berdarah, begitu? Sensei kita ngga segoblok otakmu, Jean." timpal Connie yang mencoba berpikir rasional. Jean hanya melengos pelan, tanpa menyadari bisikan mereka cukup keras untuk didengar setiap pasang telinga yang berada di dalam bis.

Perempatan di dahi guru dengan tinggi 160cm-an itu langsung muncul. Tapi ia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berdebat dengan murid-muridnya. Apalagi dengan yang berotak kosong macam Jean. Levi bisa mati muda.

Oh lupa, sekarang di bis ini dia yang paling tua—setelah si supir, tentunya.

"Sudahlah... Sekarang kalian semua turun dan berkumpul di depan pintu gerbang. Aku akan menyusul kemudian." perintahnya pelan pada semua muridnya.

"Yakin anda tidak apa-apa, sensei?" kali ini Armin gantian bertanya.

"Atau kalian mau dipulangkan? Aku bisa menyuruh supir untuk mengantarkan kita kembali pulang dan kita bisa belajar di kelas seperti biasa" ancamnya. Punggungnya disandarkan pada kursi dengan hati-hati. Nyeri kembali menjalari punggungnya. Ia pun tegang menahan sakit. Levi bukanlah orang yang mau dikasihani oleh murid-muridnya.

Dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Levi ingin sekali murid-muridnya mengatakan _'Ayo pulang saja'_ dan kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajaran dan bel sekolah. Hanya saja ia terlalu gengsi untuk langsung menyuruh mereka semua pulang tanpa alasan yang jelas, padahal mereka bahkan belum turun dari bis untuk menapaki tanah _Dufan_.

"Tidak, lanjutkan saja permainannya," timpal sebuah suara tidak asing yang dipastikan bukan suara salah satu murid Levi, bukan suara supir, apalagi suara burung lewat. Levi membelalak kaget melihat figur lelaki yang tegap memasuki bis dan menatapnya penuh arti.

"—Erwin?"

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Labyrinth**_

**Attack on Titan** © Isayama Hajime

_._

_**Chapter 7: Give me a Reason!**_

_By: Saint-Chimaira—Kari (id: 1658345)  
_

* * *

_._

.

.

"Sudah diputuskan untuk liburan berikutnya kelasmu akan pergi ke _Dufan_, Levi."

Lelaki bernama Levi menoleh melihat lawan bicaranya yang masih sibuk mengurus setumpuk berkas di atas meja kerjanya. Wajahnya tertutup kertas putih yang sedang dibacanya, sehingga Levi tidak bisa melihat ekspresi muka lelaki itu sepenuhnya.

"_Dufan_? Di mana itu, Erwin?" tanyanya sambil menyesap kopi panas digenggaman tangan kanannya.

"Ngga tau _Dufan_? Kamu ngga gaul banget ya." jawab pemilik nama Erwin dengan dingin. Yang kesepet hanya mendecak kesal. Memang ngga pernah ke _Dufan_, terus mau diapain?

"_Dufan_ itu singkatan dari Dunia Fantasi. Sebuah taman bermain yang luas. Dijamin murid-muridmu akan senang untuk bermain di dalamnya. Kamu juga bisa main kok, hanya jangan lupa tanggung jawabmu saja."

Pria pirang klimis itu menyerahkan sebuah brosur, menampilkan gambar wahana-wahana pemacu adrenalin dengan sebuah maskot konyol yang terpampang besar pada halaman depan.

"Terlihat menarik."

Levi mengambil brosur tersebut seraya meletakkan kopi panasnya di meja, tepat di sebelah _signage_ bertuliskan _'Erwin Smith, kepala sekolah nomer satu Maria Academy'_. Konyol memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Belum ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi pria tersebut karena kepandaiannya mengatur strategi akademik hingga sekolahnya bisa selalu meluluskan bibit-bibit unggul.

"Tentu saja menarik. Kau harus mencobanya walaupun sekali. Aku pernah ke sana dan kujamin kau akan bergembira di sana. Sekali-kali wajahmu yang penuh kerutan itu juga butuh istirahat" sarannya sambil terus memeriksa berkas-berkas akademik tanpa melihat sahabat di depannya yang bertitel guru Matematika itu. Diambilnya gelas kopi di atas meja dan diteguk isinya sampai habis. Sang pemilik kopi yang sebenarnya makin mengerutkan dahinya kesal karena menu istirahat siangnya dihabiskan oleh sahabat beda status tersebut.

"Baiklah.. beri saja aku surat perintah jalan dan info-info lainnya. Nanti biar aku yang urus semua kebutuhan murid-muridku." pinta Levi sambil mengantongi brosur tersebut ke dalam saku celananya. Ia pun beranjak pergi akan meninggalkan ruangan kebesaran itu jika sang pemilik ruangan tidak kembali memanggil namanya.

"Kemungkinan ada hal-hal bahaya yang terjadi. Berhati-hatilah di sana, Levi." sarannya.

Lelaki dengan surai legam itu hanya mendesah dan melanjutkan langkah. Kalau memang berbahaya, mengapa mereka harus liburan ke tempat seperti itu? Tapi dari brosurnya _sih_ sama sekali tidak terasa bahaya yang mengancam.

"Baiklah, aku akan berhati-hati." Levi menuruti saran Erwin tanpa merasa ada keanehan sedikit pun, "Oh ya, karena kamu yang menghabiskan kopinya... jangan lupa untuk mencuci kembali gelasnya, ya."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan, Levi pun menutup pintu untuk memberi kabar kepergian kelas 10-4 menuju _Dufan_.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi kan Erwin."

Yang ditanya hanya membisu. Tangannya sibuk melilitkan perban pada bagian punggung sahabatnya, menghentikan aliran darah yang turun dari bahu melewati garis-garis ototnya yang tegas. Setelah menyuruh para murid untuk bersiap-siap dan menunggu di depan pintu gerbang _Dufan_, Erwin meminta Armin yang notabene anak paling pintar di kelasnya untuk meminjam kotak P3K dari bagian informasi. Bocah bersurai pirang itupun hanya mengangguk menurut tanpa bertanya apapun—ditemani Sasha yang masih sibuk makan kentang rebus bekal selama perjalanannya.

Kini hanya mereka berdua di dalam bus. Bergumul dalam imajinasi mereka masing-masing tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Aku berusaha memanggilmu dari awal. Kau tak mendengarkan suaraku?" Pertanyaan Erwin memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Levi kembali larut dalam pikirannya. Ia berusaha mengingat kejadian apa saja yang sudah ia lalui sampai detik ini. Selain karena ia merasa sudah _looping time_ berkali-kali sampai muak, ia juga tidak mau lagi mengingat berbagai kejadian mengenaskan yang terjadi pada seluruh muridnya. Rasanya terlalu nyata. Levi ingin sekali masuk rumah sakit jiwa sehabis kegiatan liburan ini berlangsung.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya. Tapi pandanganku mendadak gelap dan aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara." jawabnya.

Sekali lagi Levi berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan berpikir logis. Ia mulai mengingat satu persatu potongan _puzzle_ yang selama ini dia alami. Mencoba untuk menggabungkan semua kejadian menjadi satu.

"Berikan jarimu" perintah Erwin kepada sahabatnya. Levi pun menurut. Dibalutnya jemari dengan kuku yang patah untuk mencegah infeksi yang berkepanjangan.

"—Saat itu, Mina Carolina, Sasha Braus dan Marco Bodt masih hidup." lanjutnya.

Erwin masih mengatup mulutnya rapat.

"Setelah itu semua kembali seperti sedia kala, dan murid-muridku kehilangan nyawanya. Hidup lagi, mati lagi, begitu berulang kali—"

Jemarinya mengepal erat menahan amarah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Balutan perban pada jarinya sedikit menahan laju darahnya, terikat kencang agar luka pada kukunya tidak kembali terbuka.

"Kau tahu tentang _checkpoint_?" tanya Erwin singkat, Kini tangannya melaju pada ceruk leher kecil Levi, mengobati sayatan yang cukup panjang tercetak di sana.

"…"

Levi hanya menatap wajah tegas Erwin yang masih sibuk mengobati lukanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan, menunggu pria di depannya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau tahu—Aku bermimpi yang sama denganmu, melihatmu kehilangan murid-muridmu, kembali lagi dari alam mimpi, kembali tertidur, dan melihat mimpi yang sama. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres, maka kuputuskan langsung menyusulmu kemari." jawab Erwin sambil menggulung sisa perban dan membereskan kotak obat di pangkuannya.

"Tentang mengulang mimpi memuakkan ini berkali-kali?"

"Ya"

"Tentang murid-muridku yang mati?"

"Ya"

"Dan seorang gadis kecil yang menjadi dalang dari semua perbuatan ini—"

Erwin menatap mata Levi lekat-lekat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Levi.

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Satu yang pasti aku melihatmu sangat menderita. Aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabat yang sudah bersama-sama denganku selama ini. Bergembiralah setidaknya kau masih bisa melihat wajahku."

"Memangnya aku peduli?" tanya Levi cuek.

Erwin hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya simpul. Beginilah gaya bercanda mereka. Sarkasme dan tanpa humor. Tapi pria berdarah Amerika itu tahu sahabatnya sedikit lebih tenang dibandingkan yang ia lihat di alam mimpi.

"Untunglah ternyata _checkpoint_mu masih terbilang aman sebelum memulai kembali permainan, Levi. Dan murid-muridmu tetap utuh semuanya tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun. Kita harus bersyukur." lanjutnya.

"Memangnya kau juga melalui _checkpoint_? Seperti apa _checkpoint_mu?" tanya Levi heran. Berusaha mencari tahu kenapa Erwin mengetahui semua ini dan berhasil untuk datang ke _Dufan_ pada saat yang tepat. Tapi tanpa peduli hal itu pun, Levi harus bersyukur karena kini ia mempunyai rekan dalam menuntaskan permainan mengerikan ini.

Erwin tersenyum singkat. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kita akan meneruskan permainan ini bersama-sama. Aku akan membantumu untuk menjaga murid-muridmu. Gantilah bajumu yang sudah kotor penuh darah, aku akan menunggu di luar." ujarnya sambil melangkah keluar bis, meninggalkan Levi yang masih termenung menatap kaca jendela, melihat kerumunan murid-muridnya bercengkerama dan tertawa di depan pintu gerbang menunggu guru mereka keluar dari bis. Mereka hanya tidak tahu kejadian apa yang akan menunggu di depan nanti.

.

.

.

"Sensei, anda tidak apa-apa?" suara nyaring Sasha yang pertama menyambut saat Levi turun menapakkan kakinya di tanah. Di belakangnya tampak Armin sedang berbincang dengan Erwin, ikut menunggu lelaki dengan postur tubuh kecil itu kembali bergabung bersama mereka memasuki taman bermain Dunia Fantasi.

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti ada apa-apa? Berhenti mencemaskan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku hanya tergores besi." Levi melengos pergi menghindari tatapan Erwin dan kedua muridnya yang lain. Menyembunyikan kebohongannya untuk tidak membuat mereka panik.

"Gadis kecil itu… Saya melihatnya, sensei!" seru Armin tiba-tiba, membuat Levi tersentak kaget dan menatap tajam pemuda bermata biru tersebut.

"Sa—Saya bersama Sasha juga melihatnya.. Ya, ka—kami rasa, kami berdua melihatnya." lanjutnya lagi terbata-bata.

"Apa maksudmu Arlert?" Dalam kebingungan, sang guru mendekati anak muridnya. Kernyitan tampak jelas tercetak di dahinya, membuat lawan bicaranya canggung dan tanpa sadar mundur perlahan-lahan.

"Saya yang pertama lihat, sensei!" potong si gadis kentang. "Saya memanggil Armin untuk memastikan ada seorang gadis kecil dengan tawa yang aneh saat memasuki _Dufan_. Saya pikir itu cuma mimpi, tapi sejak melihat keadaan aneh sensei beberapa waktu yang lalu dan saya bertanya pada Armin, ternyata Armin juga pernah melihat mimpi yang sama." cerocosnya panjang.

"Itu... bukan mimpi kan, sensei? Luka yang anda dapat sekarang juga hasil dari mimpi itu, bukan?" lanjut Armin pelan. Matanya melirik jari gurunya yang kini rapih terbalut perban.

"Siapa saja yang tahu kejadian ini?" tanyanya sambil menatap tajam gadis di depannya.

"Saya ingat Mikasa pernah menyebutkan sesuatu tentang wahana _Hysteria_. Tapi saya lupa tepatnya apa. Sisanya saya tidak tahu, Levi-sensei." jawabnya ragu-ragu, berusaha mengingat berbagai kejadian yang dilaluinya dengan sangat aneh.

"Kalau kalian bertiga sadar, apa Jaeger juga sadar akan hal ini?"

Mendengar gurunya menyebutkan hanya nama salah satu temannya diantara seantero muridnya yang lain, Armin dan Sasha bertukar pandang.

"Sepertinya tidak, sensei. Eren tidak menunjukkan gerak-gerik aneh" jawab Armin singkat.

Sudut mata Levi melirik pada Erwin. Erwin hanya mengangguk perlahan. Sepertinya selama Levi termenung dalam bis, mereka bertiga sudah merapatkan hal penting yang tidak ia ketahui. Masa bodoh, ia sedang tidak ingin berpikir sulit saat ini.

"Pokoknya kita berkumpul bersama murid-murid dahulu. Aku tidak mau mereka curiga karena kita lama terpisah dari yang lain." ujarnya.

"—Dan jangan beritahu Jaeger tentang permainan mengerikan ini. Aku tidak mau hari ini dilaluinya dengan kecemasan." lanjutnya seraya meninggalkan ketiga manusia tersebut sambil berlalu menuju pintu gerbang Dunia Fantasi. Eren dkk yang lelah menunggu tiba-tiba terlihat antusias dan berkumpul, menunggu titah gurunya.

"Sudah selesai, sensei? Anda sehat kan?" tanya Eren pertama kali saat berhadapan langsung dengan gurunya.

"Kau pikir aku ini siapa, Jaeger? Jangan bertanya seolah-olah kau tidak tahu perangaiku." ujarnya dengan nada datar. Eren sendiri terdiam menunduk. Rona merah terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kumpullah kalian semua. Aku akan memberikan arahan sebelum kalian semua memasuki Dufan." ucap Levi lantang. Murid-murid pun kini berdiri membentuk setengah lingkaran mengelilingi guru mereka. Connie yang terlambat mengambil tempat terpaksa harus berjinjit bertumpu pada Jean karena ia tidak bisa melihat wajah gurunya. Maklum, gurunya termasuk pendek untuk orang seusianya.

"Untuk kali ini Erwin-sensei akan membantuku untuk mengawasi kalian. Bagilah menjadi dua regu, dan jangan sampai ada yang terpisah. Cek peralatan kalian masing-masing juga jangan lupa membawa ponsel. Jika merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, segera hubungi aku atau Erwin. Bagi yang tidak tahu nomor ponselku, kalian bisa bertanya pada Jaeger atau Ackerman." perintahnya.

Jeda cukup panjang terjadi selama murid-murid _Maria Academy_ mengecek peralatan masing-masing.

"Satu lagi, tolong catat semua nomor ponsel kalian di kertas ini" lanjut Levi sambil mengedarkan sebuah notes kecil warna coklat miliknya. Ia masih ingat benar di mana mayat-mayat bergelimpangan dan lelaki itu begitu panik menghubungi Eren namun tidak pernah tersambung. Ia tidak mau menyesali lagi perbuatannya karena hanya mempunyai nomor kontak bocah berambut coklat tersebut.

"Kau begitu cermat, Levi. Kau hapal semua yang terjadi ya?" bisik Erwin pelan di telinga Levi sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya agar sahabatnya bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

"Apa yang kau harapkan setelah melihat pemandangan mengasyikkan seperti itu berkali-kali, Erwin?" ledeknya singkat. Pandangan matanya menembus dalamnya biru sahabatnya. membuat yang lebih tinggi kembali menegapkan badannya, tidak berkata-kata lagi sehabis itu.

"Sebelum beraktivitas kalian semua harus sarapan dulu. Karena itu, Sasha Braus, bagikan kentangmu ke teman-temanmu yang lain." perintah singkat Levi membuat satu kelas menjadi bingung. Mungkin mereka pikir gurunya sakit jiwa.

"Eeee! Tapi sensei, ini bekal makan siangku…"

"Nanti aku ganti." desah Levi. Matanya beradu pada manik Sasha. Gadis rambut ekor kuda itu masih tidak rela separuh jiwanya dibagi-bagikan kepada temannya. Tapi bagi Levi, lebih baik mereka semua tertahan masuk wahana untuk beberapa saat karena tidak boleh membawa makanan, daripada harus menaiki wahana tapi nyawanya terancam.

Tenggang waktu beberapa menit sangat cukup untuk Levi mengambil tindakan.

"Christa Renz, kau bawa gunting kan?" tanya wali kelas itu kepada gadis manis bersurai pirang. Yang terpanggil kaget dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bawa sih… Levi-sensei ingin pinjam?" tanyanya bingung.

"Akan sangat berbahaya jika kau yang membawanya. Berikan pada Marco Bodt. Ia akan membutuhkannya nanti."

Seketika itu pula Marco memiringkan kepalanya. Ikut bingung bersama Christa dan teman-teman satu kelasnya yang lain. Gurunya positif akan dilarikan ke rumah sakit jiwa setelah acara liburan ini berakhir.

"Jika sudah tidak ada yang ketinggalan, silahkan memasuki pintu gerbang. Kalian bebas untuk memasuki wahana, namun habiskan terlebih dahulu sarapan kalian. Jangan sampai terpisah dan kita bertemu lagi di tempat ini pukul empat sore" perintah Levi lantang.

Murid-murid yang tadinya berkerumun langsung memecah barisan, berlomba-lomba memasuki pintu gerbang dan mencari wahana yang pertama kali ingin dinaiki. Sayangnya semua keinginan untuk memacu adrenalin harus sedikit tertahan karena Levi-sensei menyarankan untuk menghindari permainan berbahaya terlebih dahulu. Apalagi dengan kentang di tangan, murid-murid itu lebih memilih berjalan-jalan mengitari setiap kawasan sebelum memilih wahana mana yang pertama ingin dimasuki.

"Kita berpisah disini Erwin. Tolong jaga kelompok Marco dan yang lain." pinta Levi kepada sahabatnya yang masih berdiri mematung di luar pintu gerbang.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Levi sepakat untuk membagi dua kelompok dan menyerahkan pengawasan kepada atasannya. Pria pendek itu membawa Eren, Mikasa, Sasha, Christa, Ymir dan Connie dalam kelompoknya, sedangkan Armin, Jean, Marco, Mina, Bertholdt, Reiner dan Annie ikut kelompok Erwin. Armin sengaja berpisah dengan kedua teman masa kecilnya dengan dalih Erwin membutuhkannya untuk membuat peta _Dufan_. Tapi memang tujuannya memisahkan Sasha dan Armin, agar kedua kelompok bisa terjaga lewat ingatan kedua murid itu.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku" ujar Erwin meyakinkan pria di depannya. Mata Levi terlihat lelah dan sayu. Biasanya memang sayu, tapi kali ini terasa banyak beban pikiran melayang-layang dalam kepalanya.

"Dari pertama aku sudah percaya padamu." Timpal Levi datar. Setelah itu kedua kelompok itupun berpisah jalan. Erwin hanya melirik Levi singkat sebelum memberikan gestur kepalan tangan dengan jempol dan kelingking yang mencuat tegang, didekatkan pada telinga sambil bibirnya komat-kamit berkata _'telpon aku nanti'_ tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Eren—seperti yang telah disepakati oleh Armin dan yang lainnya, tidak diberi tahu tentang kejadian mimpi aneh itu. Sedangkan Sasha sendiri sudah berbicara empat mata dengan Mikasa, bertanya tentang kejadian wahana _Hysteria_, tapi sepertinya gadis bersyal merah itu tidak begitu mengingat mimpi yang terjadi. Eren sendiri bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa Sasha memberinya kentang, padahal ia sudah ingin naik wahana mendebarkan namun gagal karena harus menghabiskan makanan itu terlebih dahulu.

"Kalo gitu… kita main apa nih? Gajah-gajahan—Gajah bledug? Jelek amat namanya?" cerocos Connie sambil mengeluarkan map yang diambilnya pada bagian informasi.

"Ehm… mungkin turangga-rangga juga bisa. Atau mau poci-poci?" kata Eren memberi saran.

"Poci-poci saja!" jawab Sasha cepat. "Poci-poci aman kok! Apalagi kalau 2 kali putar! Makin lama main itu, aku akan makin suka!" lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak pusing bermain selama itu, Sasha? Masih banyak permainan lain yang bisa dimainkan." gumam Eren.

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku suka yang diputar-putar! Makin diputar makin asik!" pekiknya panik.

Sebelum para murid berpisah, Levi, Erwin Amin dan Shasha rapat sejenak, memberikan laporan tentang kejadian mimpi yang mereka ingat. Agar jika mereka bertemu dengan keadaan yang sama persis dengan sebelumnya, masing-masing dari mereka bisa antisipasi terhadap kejadian yang terjadi.

Sasha mencoba mengulur waktu selama mungkin untuk memberikan waktu pada gurunya dalam mengamati sekeliling, mencari anak kecil dengan rambut sepunggung yang berusaha mengancamnya selama ini. Gadis kentang itu masih mengingat sehabis mereka main poci-poci, mereka akan mati pada wahana Turangga-rangga. Itu sebabnya lebih baik mereka bertahan pada satu wahana. Membuat Sasha dicap sama gilanya seperti gurunya.

"Putar saja sendiri kentangmu! Kenapa kami harus menuruti keinginanmu hah!?" balas Connie tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau kentangnya diputar, nanti ngga hangat lagi!"

"Alasan macam apa itu!?"

Pertengkaran Connie dan Sasha cukup menyita waktu, Levi yang mengamati dari jauh melihat sekeliling. Cukup banyak orang lalu-lalang di sekitar mereka. Lagu juga berkumandang lewat _speaker_. Tapi sepertinya lagunya berbeda dengan yang didengar Levi sepanjang mimpinya.

"Arlert, hal apa saja yang kau ingat selama disini?"

Kelompok Erwin mencoba memasuki rumah hantu yang berada jelas di depan mereka. tapi tidak seorang pun yang mau masuk duluan. Sedangkan Erwin dan Armin berbincang perlahan, menjaga jarak dari enam temannya yang lain agar pembicaraan mereka tidak terdengar.

"Ah… iya… waktu itu saya, Mikasa dan Eren bermain _Hysteria_ dan kami jatuh dari ketinggian. Sebelumnya, saya menaiki wahana Halilintar namun mati juga karena keretanya macet. Saya baru menaiki dua wahana itu dalam waktu yang berbeda, jadi… maaf, saya kurang bisa membantu—" kalimat Armin terputus. Nada suaranya ragu dan volumenya mengecil. Erwin terdiam sesaat. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri surai pirang murid kebanggaannya, memberi kejutan serta sentuhan menenangkan untuk mengusir rasa takutnya.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Tetaplah berada di sampingku. Kalau terpisah, panggil aku segera."

"—Baik…" Armin tertegun sejenak sebelum menjawab tawaran kepala sekolahnya.

"Ini juga demi Levi. Aku tidak mau dia bersedih kerena kehilangan kalian murid-murid yang dicintainya."

"Ah—B-baik…" jawab Armin untuk yang kedua kalinya canggung.

"Kalian mau ikut apa tidak?" ujar Reiner yang lebih seperti membentak daripada bertanya. Mina terlihat ketakutan dan ragu-ragu mau masuk, sedangkan Jean pura-pura mengikat tali sepatu padahal sepatu yang dia pakai tidak bertali. plus jongkoknya lama sekali, membuat Reiner, Bertholdt dan Annie measa curiga dengan tingkah laku pemuda bersurai susu itu.

"Kalau takut bilang aja, Jean." tembak Annie.

"Aku tidak takut kok! aku hanya—lapar! Ya, Lapar! Lebih baik kita berpisah disini saja. Aku dan Marco akan menuju restoran di sebelah wahana perang bintang itu. Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi nanti setelah kalian selesai bermain-main di dalam sana, oke!" kata Jean cepat dan merangkulkan tangannya di leher Marco.

"Tapi Jean, aku tidak la—"

"Oh kau juga lapar, Marco? Yuk kubelikan kentang. Kau suka kentang kan? tapi sedikit saja yah. Uangku sedang habis hahahahaha." potong Jean cepat sebelum Marco sempat membantah. Jean akhinya harus menyeret Marco untuk mengikutinya menjauh dari wahana menyeramkan itu, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang memang nyalinya lebih besar daripadanya.

"Ke mana Marco?" tanya Armin saat ia berkumpul kembali bersama teman-temannya.

"Dia bersama Jean. Ke restoran _fastfood_ yang di sana." ujar Annie datar sambil menunjuk kejauhan.

"Kalian berpisah?" tanyanya lagi. Raut wajah Armin menampakkan kecemasan. Matanya kini berbalik menatap Erwin meminta pengarahan. "A—Aku akan menyusul mereka."

"Tapi mereka cuma makan kan? Kenapa mesti disusul?" Reiner tidak mengerti dengan kelakukan aneh teman-temannya hari ini.

"Karena—Aku juga lapar." jawab Armin seadanya. "Maaf Erwin-sensei, aku akan segera kembali" lanjutnya.

Armin berlari menuju restoran. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya sepi. Masih terdengar sayup-sayup suara gesekan rel dengan roda wahana di jalur yang dilewati Armin, tapi hanya sedikit orang yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya. Hanya mengalun lagu yang berputar terus menerus dari speaker yang terdengar seperti lagu yang disenandungkan oleh gadis kecil.

'_Semoga mereka berdua tidak apa-apa.'_

"Kenapa semua begitu aneh hari ini…?" Bertholdt menggumam perlahan. "Tapi sudahlah, ayo kita masuk ke rumah hantu." ajaknya pada Reiner dan Annie yang sudah menunggu di sebelah pintu masuk wahana menyeramkan itu.

"Aku ikut! Aku tidak mau ditinggal sendirian di luar!" seru Mina sambil menjamah ujung baju Annie dari belakang.

"Erwin-sensei, anda tidak ikut?" tanya Reiner kemudian.

"—Bersenang-senanglah di dalam. Aku akan menunggu di pintu keluar."

.

.

.

Selagi Eren dan lainnya menaiki wahana poci-poci, Levi bersiaga di luar batas gerbang, mengamati mereka yang tertawa riang tanpa beban.

'_Ah.. andaikan ini adalah kenyataan. Tapi aku tetap harus waspada.'_

Suara yang mengalun dari speaker terasa lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Levi memicingkan matanya, mendengar baik-baik lagu yang terdengar cukup akrab di telinga. Suara gadis kecil menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan riang gembira, dengan nada dan tempo yang cukup cepat. Terdengar sayup-sayup bunyi burung sebagai backsound lagu, membuat suasana sekitar tidak terasa mencurigakan.

'_Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar lagu ini.'_

"_Alouette, gentille alouette_

_Alouette, je te plumerai"_

Pria itu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke seberang wahana poci-poci. Terlihat seorang gadis membawa balon sambil bernyanyi riang. Gerak bibirnya mengikuti lagu yang terputar kencang lewat speaker. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati Levi yang masih berdiri waspada, menjaga jarak dari gadis kecil itu.

"_Je te plumerai la tête_

_Je te plumerai la tête"_

Gadis itu melangkah ringan sambil terus bernyanyi—

"_Et la tête! Et la tête!"_

—sampai akhirnya sampai di hadapan Levi. Jarak mereka kira-kira hanya sepuluh kaki, tapi pria itu sudah memasang kuda-kuda. Matanya melirik ke arah murid-muridnya yang sedang asyik berputar di wahana poci-poci, tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

"_Alouette! Alouette!_

_A-a-a-ah"_

Selesai menyanyikan lirik terakhir, tiba-tiba saja seluruh wahana menjadi sunyi senyap. Tidak terdengar lagi lagu yang mengiringi liburan mereka, ataupun suara dari pengunjung yang lain. _Dufan _bagaikan dunia orang mati.

"_Alouette, gentille alouette__, __Alouette, je te plumerai,"_ dalam kesunyian, suara _soprano_ gadis itu terdengar sangat merdu, tapi juga membuat bulu kuduk Levi merinding.

Levi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. perlahan-lahan kepala gadis itu terangkat, menengadah menatap tajam manik Levi.

"Paman, aku sedang bersenang-senang. Jangan menggangguku. Aku tak suka diganggu." ujarnya sambil tertawa-tawa, Nada suaranya terasa mengancam. Levi masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Kau tau paman, aku suka bermain dengan para burung, dan aku akan terus bermain—"

'_Burung? Burung apa?'_

Setitik peluh menyusuri pelipis sampai menyentuh dagu lancip Levi.

"—Tapi paman malah membawa kucing lain ke sangkar burung. Padahal sangkar burung bukan untuk kucing." gadis itu menyeringai lebar. Sangat lebar. Matanya melotot. Balon ia genggam di tangan kirinya sedangkan jemari kanannya memegang jarum yang ia dapat entah darimana, bersiap untuk memecahkan permukaan karet licin penuh udara.

'_Kucing? Apa maksudnya?'_

"Kalau kucing suka mengganggu burung, nanti kakinya dipotong loh, paman." ucapnya lagi dengan nada mengancam, "Cukup permainan yang berulangnya yah, paman. Karena paman telah membuat aku kesal. Sekarang kita akan masuk permainan sebenarnya. Aku tidak akan mengirim paman lagi menuju _checkpoint_. Di sini aku akan menjaga supaya kucing tidak mengambil para burung. Dan aku akan melakukan hal apapun, supaya burung tidak bisa kabur dari sangkarnya." didekatkan balon itu di depan wajahnya, sehingga sekarang Levi hanya bisa melihat deretan dua manik emas yang menatapnya tajam.

'_Tidak! Jangan dipecahkan! Jangan kejadian itu lagi!'_

Tanpa bisa dihentikan gadis itu mempertemukan ujung runcing dengan permukaan datar tersebut, menciptakan sebuah suara pecah yang memekakkan telinga.

"JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!"

_**DOORRR**_!

Levi spontan berlari menuju gadis itu, berusaha untuk menggapai dan menghentikan gadis kecil itu. Namun dalam satu kedipan mata, gadis itupun menghilang. Dalam keadaan panik, Levi melihat sekeliling, namun semuanya terasa berputar sangat cepat. Tanpa berpikir panjang, pria itu berlari menuju ruang operator, berharap murid-muridnya tidak mati karena menaiki wahana poci-poci dengan putaran yang semakin cepat. Sayangnya, pintu itu terkunci, dan tidak ada seorangpun di dalamnya.

"BUKA PINTUNYAAA!" teriak Levi sambil terus menggedor pintu besi berwarna merah tersebut. Warna darah menerawang terlihat dari balik perban di ujung kukunya. Ia sampai melupakan rasa sakit akibat lukanya yang lama.

"BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU TAHU KAU ADA DI DALAM" teriaknya lagi tak terkontrol.

"LEPASKAN MURID-MURIDKU!" pekiknya tajam.

"Sensei—"

Sebuah suara pemuda memecahkan konsentrasi Levi. Ia berbalik, dan terkejutnya lelaki itu saat menemukan Eren berdiri di sana, bersama Mikasa dan Connie di sebelahnya. Connie beserta Sasha menyusul sambil terus membawa kentangnya, diikuti Christa dan Ymir mengekor dari belakang.

"Jaeger?"

"Sensei tidak apa-apa? Sensei tampak aneh."

Levi mendekati murid dan menangkupkan kedua belah tangannya pada pipi bulat Eren. Masih hangat. Mereka bukan halusinasi.

'_Jadi apa yang kulihat tadi. Mereka berputar cepat sekali, tapi mereka tidak mati.'_

Jantung Eren sedikit berdegup kencang saat jari kasar gurunya bersandar pada kulitnya. Darahnya mendidih seketika.

"Sen—sensei, anda tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Eren terbata-bata. Mukanya merah padam. Terlihat Mikasa menunjukkan ekspresi tidak senang atas perlakuan Levi pada Eren.

'_Sebelumnya tidak seperti ini. Mereka mati dan aku kembali ke checkpoint. tapi kenapa sekarang semua baik-baik saja. Apa ini semua halusinasi?'_

Levi masih larut dalam pikirannya.

"_Alouette, gentille alouette, Alouette, je te plumerai_

_Je te plumerai le bec, Je te plumerai le bec_

_Et le bec! Et le bec!_

_Et la tête! Et la tête!_

_A-a-a-ah"_

Irama lagu sebelumnya terdengar kembali bernyanyi melewati speaker Dufan, menyajikan bait kedua dalam bahasa Perancis. Tiba-tiba saja Levi terbelalak kaget. Ia mengetahui lagu ini. Lagu yang sering disenandungkannya waktu kecil.

'_Alouette… Burung… Kucing… Kucing lain…'_

"Erwin—"

Mata Eren masin terpaku bingung menatap gurunya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berkata apapun saat Levi menyebut nama sahabatnya di depan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja Levi berlari, melesat meninggalkan murid-muridnya di depan wahana poci-poci.

"Senseeeei!" teriak Sasha panik saat mengetahui gurunya pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ia yakin pasti ada hal tidak beres yang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Bukannya kau sudah makan Jean… Makanmu banyak sekali." ujar Marco. Ia terpukau melihat porsi makan Jean yang begitu spektakuler.

"Daripada aku harus dipaksa masuk ke wahana begituan, lebih baik aku lari dengan dalih masih makan." ujarnya sambil terus memasukkan potongan daging ayam dan kentang ke dalam mulutnya. Murid dengan titel ketua kelas itu hanya bisa tertawa pasrah melihat kelakuan sahabatnya. Dengan terpaksa ia ikut makan bersama pemuda tersebut.

"Seharusnya mereka sudah keluar saat ini." kata Marco sambil melihat sekeliling. Tapi anehnya, yang ada di restoran itu hanya mereka berdua. Suasana ini membuat Marco tidak nyaman.

"Kau tidak merasa suasana sangat sepi, Jean?" tanya pemuda itu canggung. Jean menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan ikut memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Jangan membuatku takut, Marco." Jean mulai bergidik.

"Maaf, tapi taman bermain ini begitu mencurigakan. Bahkan dari tadi aku tidak melihat orang lalu-lalang." lanjutnya.

"Marco! Jean!" sebuah suara memecah keheningan mereka. Beruntung pemuda itu masih bisa menemukan kedua temannya dalam keadaan sehat.

"Armin?!" Marco berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri si pirang. Ia tampak kelelahan, efek dari cukup lama berlari. Maklum, kekuatan fisiknya jauh lebih rendah daripada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Ah, baguslah kalian tidak apa-apa." ujarnya menghela napas.

"Memangnya ada apa, Armin? Kau terlihat panik." tanya Marco bingung.

Armin mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Marco.

"Kalian tidak mengalami kejadian yang aneh kan? Seperti bertemu gadis kecil atau bertemu hantu?" tanya Armin polos. Mulut Jean dan Marco langsung menganga mendengar pertanyaan Armin.

"Kalau Reiner dan yang lainnya mereka memang ke rumah hantu, tapi kami lagi makan ayam dan kentang! Bagaimana kami bisa ketemu hantunya? Masa kami bertemu dengan hantu ayam?" sanggah Jean. mukanya ditekuk, merasa Armin sudah gila, sama seperti guru wali kelasnya pagi ini.

"Kau baru melihat hantu, Armin? Memangnya kau tadi juga ke rumah hantu?" Marco kembali bertanya.

"Tidak apa, Marco. Aku yang terlalu capek. Lanjutkan saja makanmu. Aku akan ke toilet." jawab pemuda pirang itu canggung.

"Aku ikut. Kebetulan aku juga mau ke toilet. Jean, kutinggal sebentar yah."

Marco mengikuti Armin menuju toilet pria pada ujung restoran, sedangkan Jean masih sibuk melumaskan sambal pada kentang sebelum memasukkannya ke mulut. Sambil mengunyah ia melihat sekeliling restoran. Benar saja, tidak ada pengunjung lain yang makan di situ. Para petugas kasir juga hilang. Tidak pula ada orang yang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang jalan untuk sekedar istirahat atau antri menaiki wahana.

Jean mulai seram sendiri.

Sambil membawa ayam, ia berdiri dan mendekati jendela, melihat betapa sunyinya _Dufan_ hari itu. Matanya tampak menemukan sosok seorang lelaki tinggi di sudut penglihatannya, namun sosok itu dengan cepat menghilang.

"Itu bukannya Erwin-sensei, ya?" gumamnya.

Tapi saat menoleh lagi, yang dilihat di kejauhan bukannya sosok kepala sekolahnya, melainkan gadis kecil yang sedang duduk manis tak bergerak. Ia tersenyum, poninya menutupi matanya. Tapi jelas sekali, ia tersenyum pada Jean. Pemuda itu langsung bergiik dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Marco dan Armin yang sedang berada di toilet.

"Memangnya kau melihat hantu anak kecil, Armin?" Marco menatap Armin yang masih berwajah sayu di depan _washtafel_.

"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa, Marco. Semua hanya halusinasiku saj—"

"WUAAAAAAAAAA!" belum sempat Armin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jean tiba-tiba membuka pintu toilet dan teriak histeris.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kedua sobat pun langsung teriak melihat muka Jean. Akibatnya mereka bertiga terperosok jatuh berjamaah dalam satu bilik toilet.

"Jean! Kamu itu apa-apaan?" pekik Marco marah.

"ANAK KECIL! SETAN! DI LUAR! SEREM!" teriak Jean dengan kalimat tidak jelas di telinga teman-temannya.

"Apa dia gadis kecil?" tanya Armin mulai ikutan panik.

"Iyaa! Itu! Itu!"

_**BRAK**_—

Tiba-tiba pintu bilik toilet tertutup rapat. Mengurung tiga anak adam berhimpitan dalam satu ruangan tidak lebih dari dimensi meter satu kali satu. Menimbulkan kesan terdesak dan horror dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Erwin!" suara Levi tajam mencari orang yang dimaksud. Kakinya berlari mengitari wahana demi wahana, memastikan yang dicari dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sementara lagu _Alouette _terus menggema melalui speaker, menemani pemuda pendek itu berlari sampai terkuras staminanya. Lelaki itu berakhir pada wahana rumah hantu dan menemukan Bertholdt berdiri di pintu keluar bersama Erwin.

"Erwin, kamu selamat?" tanya Levi dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Erwin merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ia langsung mengerti apa telah dialami Levi. Sahabatnya bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu.

.

.

.

"Pintunya terkunciii!" jerit Armin sambil mencoba memutar gagang pintu.

"Siapapun di luar! Tolong kamiii!" teriak Jean panik.

"Aduh, Jean jangan dorong-dorong! Sesak nih!" Marco menimpali.

"Diamlah kalian berdua! Aku sedang mencoba untuk membuka pintu ini!"

"Habisnya disini sempit sekali, Armin. Kalian berdua juga jangan gerak-gerak." Marco kembali mencoba menggeliat di antara kedua temannya.

Suara lagu yang kencang terdengar dari speaker yang dipasang pada dinding toilet. Terdengar suara anak kecil sayup-sayup menyanyikan lirik ketiga dari lagu _Alouette_. Tiba-tiba, lampu toilet berkedip dan mati, membuat ketiga murid _Maria Academy_ makin panik. Selain karena suasana begitu mencekam dan gelap, Jean yang notabene badannya paling besar dari antara mereka bertiga tidak bisa diam, sampai dia mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat mujarab.

"Aduh aku tiba-tiba pengen pipis! Bentar yah!" kata Jean berusaha membalikkan badan.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Fubar, mana yang lain?" Levi menatap Bertholdt tajam. Murid paling tinggi satu kelas itu kelimpungan menjawab pertanyaan gurunya.

"Kami berpisah di dalam rumah hantu. Karena ternyata di dalam seram sekali, sensei. Aku yang pertama keluar duluan karena kakiku panjang. Jadi lariku paling cepat. Tapi sepertinya yang lain masih berada di dalam." jawabnya.

"Arlert?"

"Dia bersama Marco dan Jean di restoran."

"Kita masuk lagi ke dalam. Kita harus mencari yang lain."

.

.

.

"Jean! Awas ya kalo sampai kena!" ancam Marco dengan nada horror.

"Makanya kaliannya jangan gerak-gerak! Susah nih buka retsleting celananya!"

"Aaaah! Pintunya beneran ngga bisa dibuka. Apa tidak ada suatu alat untuk membuka pintu ini?" raung Armin masih mencoba memutar knop pintu dengan brutal.

Marco mencoba berpikir. Tiba-tiba dia ingat akan perkataan Levi tadi pagi.

"Aku ada gunting dari Christa!" teriaknya senang.

"Bagus! Serahkan padaku, Marco."

"JANGAN DIGUNTING! AKU MASIH MAU KAWIN!"

.

.

.

Levi menyusuri dalam rumah hantu bersama Bertholdt dan Erwin. Secepat mungkin ia berlari untuk menghindari boneka-boneka seram yang mengejutkan. Di setiap perhentian Bertholdt teriak, membuat Levi sedikit kaget dan tidak tenang.

"Sensei, mengapa kita mesti berlari? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Bertholdt sambil berusaha mensejajarkan dirinya dengan kecepatan berlari Levi. Ia pun menoleh menatap Erwin yang berlari di belakangnya. Namun sang kepala sekolah sendiri sibuk untuk melihat sekeliling wahana sambil membabat boneka setan yang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Levi tidak mengatakan apapun. Mulutnya rapat terkunci. Tiba-tiba ia melihat bayangan seseorang di balik tembok gelap.

"Reiner!" panggil Bertholdt kencang.

"Bertholdt! Aku terpisah dari Annie dan Mina dan aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka berdua!"

"Rumah hantu ini bagaikan lorong. Entah mengapa luas sekali di dalam sini." ujar Erwin mendekati Levi dan kedua muridnya.

"Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka. Bahkan aku pun tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari wahana ini. Untung saja kalian datang." kata Reiner kemudian.

tiba-tiba lampu di sekeliling mereka mati, menjadikan ruangan terasa gelap gulita. Reiner dan Bertholdt berpegangan tangan, takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Kita menuju pintu keluar" ajak Levi kepada yang lain. Ia pun berlari lagi, mencoba mencari jalan keluar yang berupa labirin, sampai sebuah benda lunak menghalangi jalannya, membuat sang guru dengan tinggi tubuh kurang semampai itu jatuh bebas menghantam lantai dingin di depannya.

"Levi, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah…" darah segar mengucur dari bahunya. Lukanya terbuka lagi. Dengan sigap Erwin mengambil lighter dan mengarahkan api ke benda tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya mereka menemukan tubuh seorang gadis tergolek di antara kaki mereka.

Mina Carolina

Terbaring kaku dengan memeluk sebuah boneka tengkorak properti rumah hantu. Darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya. Terlihat jelas kalau muridnya itu sudah lama meregang nyawa. Reiner dan Bertholdt yang melihat itu langsung lemas.

Sementara speaker masih berbunyi, memperdengarkan lirik keempat dari lagu _Alouette_. Membuat Levi sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa mengulang lagi permainan ini. Muridnya satu sudah mati.

**Tinggal dua belas lagi.**

.

.

.

'_Jangan mengganggu burung, atau kaki kucing akan dipotong.'_

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Kemanakah Annie? apakah dia sudah mati sama seperti Mina?_

_Apakah Armin, Jean dan Marco berhasil lolos dari toilet?_

_Mengapa Erwin bisa tahu mimpi Levi dan menyusul ke Dufan?_

_Siapakah yang dimaksud dengan kucing yang disebutkan oleh si gadis kecil? Apa alasannya?_

**A/N**:

Simaklah di Labyrinth chapter selanjutnya yang akan dibuat oleh :

teng teng teng….

**~Ray Bellatrix~**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JADINYA PANJANG BOOOO! MAAP YAH SAYA LAMA BIKINNYA HSHSHSHSHS!  
semoga kalian ngga kecewa sama cerita yang udah panjang terus membosankan terus saya masukin pemeran baru. flashback dan penghilangan check point terpaksa dilakukan biar ceritanya ngga muter2 di situ aja #khayang

**HIDUP TITANISTA!** #apa

Akhir kalimat silakan Review jika berminat ya U_U

* * *

**Remaining author(s) and authoress(es):**

**Tsubaki Audhi / My Shapeless Heart / Shana Nakazawa / Rainbow 'Walker' Castle**


	8. Chapter 8: Hidden Doll

_._

_Sunday is gloomy, the hours are slumberless_

Seorang pemuda dengan 2 benda yang pasti kalian tahu semua, alat yang biasa kalian gunakan ketika makan. Garpu dan pisau.

.

_Dearest, the shadows I live with are numberless_

...terlumuri oleh darah. Darah siapa? Siapa peduli.

._  
Little white flowers will never awaken you_

Kalian peduli? Maaf saja aku tidak.

._  
Not where that dark coach of sorrow has taken you_

Karena bagiku sekarang pemuda itu adalah burung kecilku.

._  
Angels have no thought of ever returning you_

Salah satu burung kecil pemberani

._  
Would they be angry if I thought of joining you?_

Yang telah menerima ajakanku untuk membasmi para kucing,_  
._

_Gloomy Sunday..._

Di hari buta itu...

.

.

.

* * *

_**Labyrinth**_

**Attack on Titan** © Isayama Hajime

_._

_**Chapter 8: Hidden Doll  
**_

_By: Ray Bellatrix (id : 4727570)  
_

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku pikir ini tak akan berhasil, Marco."

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan peluh disepanjang wajahnya membuat seorang pemuda lainnya yang sibuk menjebol kenop toilet tempat mereka bertiga terkunci menggunakan gunting yang mereka dapatkan sebelum mereka terkunci.

"Apa maksudmu, Armin?" Marco memutar kepalanya menghadap Armin. Pemuda yang ditatap hanya menggidikkan bahunya.

"Apa-apaan kau Armin! Kalau belum dicoba, kita tak kan tau hasilnya!" pemuda yang lainnya, orang ke-tiga yang terkunci, Jean. Sembari menaikkan resleting celananya. Yang pasti kalian tahu, apa yang biasa kita lakukan di toilet.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Tapi aku punya firasat bahwa ideku yang lain akan berhasil!" Armin menatap kedua temannya dengan pandang berbinar.

"Ide apa?" keduanya bertanya dengan serempak.

.

.

.

"Levi-sensei!"

"Erwin-sensei!"

Tiba-tiba dari arah kejauhan terdengar sayup-sayup suara ketakutan mendekat ke arah mereka. Dan tak lama terlihat Sasha yang mengemut kentang dimulutnya layaknya permen dan Eren dengan wajah memerah entah—sepertinya menahan malu karena berteriak memanggil nama orang yang disukainya. Di belakang mereka, berlari dengan kecepatan sedang tak seheboh mereka, Mikasa, Ymir, Christa, dan Connie memasang wajah waspada. Kecuali untuk Connie yang terlihat frustasi dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh.

"Kalian?" Levi mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sebentar. Karena terlalu takutnya hal aneh menimpa Erwin yang bahkan barusan muncul. Dia sampai melupakan anak-anak dalam kelompoknya. Eren tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan muka memelas. Ia ketakutan.

"Levi-sensei! Ini, apa yang terjadi?!" Ia ingin menangis. Tapi tentu saja ditahan karena tak ingin menangis didepan guru kesayangannya itu.

"Eren, tenanglah. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Percayalah padaku." Levi mengusap rambut _brunette_ Eren halus, berusaha agar salah satu muridnya ini tenang. Tapi keadaan tenang itu tak akan terus terjadi.

Karena tanpa sadar, seorang gadis kecil tersenyum masam melihat kejadian sebatas 'guru dan murid' didepannya itu. Mengangkat sebuah kandang kecil, di dalamnya burung berbulu pirang dengan mata biru yang entah kenapa, itu mirip Annie. Bertholdt, satu-satunya yang melihat gadis itu merasa tenggorokannya tercekat dan—

**_BLAMMM._**

Burung dan kandang itu lenyap seketika.

"Hei, kakak besar. Dia gadis kesukaanmu, kan? Kenapa kau tak berusaha menyelamatkannya?" gadis kecil itu menyeringai pada Bertholdt. Lalu perlahan membalikkan badan menjauh dari pandangan.

**_KYAAAAA!_**

Suara Annie melenking dari dalam rumah hantu.

_Dia gadis kesukaanmu, kan?_

.

.

.

"Idemu bagus juga Armin" Jean menepuk-nepuk pundak Armin.

"Ahaha.. tidak juga, bisa saja kalian." Armin menggaruk tengkuknya yang bahkan tak gatal.

_Gloomy is Sunday, with shadows I spend it all__  
My heart and I have decided to end it all_

"Oke, Jean, pasang ancang-ancangmu!" Marco memberikan titah.

Jean segera membungkuk bersebelahan dengan dinding penengah kamar mandi, "Oke!"

"Armin, ayo segera naik!" Marco menunjuk punggung lapang Jean yang siap untuk jadi landasan kaki kecil Armin

"Oke." seringai kecil muncul dibibir Armin.

_Soon there'll be prayers and candles are lit, I know__  
Let them not weep, let them know that I'm glad to go_

**_Happp._**

Dan sekarang kedua lengan Armin telah berpegangan dengan dinding dengan erat tanpa ada pijakan dibawahnya. Jean telah berpindah tempat. Dan dengan sekali dorongan dari bawah oleh Marco dan Jean. Armin melesat melewati atas _box_ toilet dengan posisi mengangkangi cepat melewati pembatas itu.

**_Bukkk._**

Ia telah mendarat dengan aman di seberang _box_ kamar mandi lainnya.

_Death is a dream, for in death I'm carresing you__  
With the last breath of my soul, I'll be blessing you_

"Armin, sekarang tolong kau coba dobrak pintu itu dari luar." Marco berteriak dari dalam toilet.

"Ahahaha, maafkan aku Marco, tapi aku punya janji sekarang dengan orang penting." Armin tertawa dengan sinisnya, tertawa lepas seakan-akan tak ada kejadian apapun. Marco dan Jean _sweat drop_ mendengar perkataan Armin. Jadi karena hal ini Armin tidak terlihat terkejut akan terkunci disini?

_Gloomy Sunday..._

"_Jaa Nee_, minna" terdengar pintu membuka, lalu menutup kembali.

Armin—Armin yang mereka percayai. Armin yang mereka pikir akan menyelamatkan mereka. Meninggalkan mereka berdua, di toilet. Armin, apa yang terjadi padamu?

"Armin, _you bastard!_" satu perkataan makian, dan satu helaan napas menutup hari mereka.

.

.

.

"Annie!" Bertholdt berlari dengan kencang kembali memasuki area rumah hantu.

Tetapi sekarang ia memutar melalui pintu keluar. Di belakangnya Reiner mengekor kelelahan. Kaki panjang Bertholdt sangat membantunya berlari cepat. Annie, gadis yang ia sukai, masih terjebak ditempat ini.

Lorong-lorong rumah hantu itu ia terus susuri. Entah kenapa, rumah hantu itu terasa seperti labirin. Labirin yang menyesatkan orang yang masuk kedalamnya. Bertholdt tak ayal merasakan frustasi. Rasa takutnya kepada tempat yang gelap, yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dengan rasa khawatir kepada Annie. Mulai menyembur keluar dari pikirannya.

Ia merasa sangat takut. Terlebih dengan dekorasi semacam ini. Ya tentu saja, ini adalah rumah hantu. Sungguh aneh bila rumah hantu tak memiliki dekorasi yang sungguh mengerikan seperti pada umumnya.

Bertholdt terus berputar-putar tak tentu arah. Tapi langkahnya ia perlambat, begitu juga dengan Reiner. Ia terus mengawasi kanan dan kiri lorong rumah hantu.

"Bert...holdt..." suara miris tiba-tiba terdengar pelan di rumah hantu. Suara itu sangat menyayat batin, "Bert..holdt..." terus terulang, menggapai-gapai kehampaan udara tempat itu. Tak ada yang menyahut. Tak ada yang merespon, "Bert..holdt..."

_Tak ada yang mendengar_

.

.

.

"Eren, apakah kau mau ke tempat Armin berada?" Levi yang masih memegangi lengannya terluka. Menatap Eren yang duduk bersama teman-temannya tak jauh darinya.

"Apa maksudmu, guru cebol!? Kau tau keadaan sedang berbahaya seperti ini, dan kau malah mau mengorbankan muridmu!" Mikasa segera berdiri menantang, menghalangi pandangan Levi ke arah Eren. Auranya gelap, tentu saja ia tak ingin terjadi apa-apa kepada saudara angkatnya.

"Mikasa, sudahlah" sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak gadis itu lembut, memintanya agar tenang. Itu tangan Eren.

"Eren?" Mikasa setengah memekik. Ia menatap Eren khawatir.

"Baiklah, sensei. Aku akan berangkat" Eren mengangguk kepada Levi. Yang bersangkutan hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Eren, biarkan aku ikut—"

"Tidak, terima kasih, Mikasa. Aku akan pergi sendiri. Teman-teman aku pergi." Eren mengucapkan salam kepada teman-temannya yang hanya memperhatikannya nanar. Bagi Mikasa, Eren seperti mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuknya. Ia tentu sangat tak mengharapkannya.

'_Eren, hati-hati!', _bisik gadis itu dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Erwin" suara bariton setengah berbisik meluncur dari mulut Levi memanggil kepala sekolah yang duduk disampingnya mengawasi jalan yang barusan Eren lewati untuk menemui Jean, Marco dan Armin.

"Emm...?" Irvin segera menaruh perhatiannya pada Levi disampingnya yang sedari tadi terdiam membisu.

"Kau, bagaimana bisa tau hal ini terjadi?" kalimat Levi semakin menusuk ditambah dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Haruskah kuceritakan? Hah..." itu bukan suatu pertanyaan. Perlahan sang kepala sekolah mencari tempat duduk paling nyaman untuknya, "Kalau kubilang aku salah satu korban, bagaimana menurutmu?" Erwin menatap Levi nyalang.

"Korban? Kau juga pernah mengalami ini?" Levi sebenarnya cukup terkejut mengetahui pertanyaan yang tak perlu dijawab oleh Erwin tapi tak terlihat perubahan signifikan dari emosi wajahnya—datar bagai tembok.

"Tentu saja, aku pernah..." Erwin melengos pasrah, mengadahkan wajahnya keatas. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang.

.

.

.

"Marco, apa yang harus kita lakukan!?" Jean terlihat frustasi. Ia menjambaki rambut-rambut coklatnya. Marco tetap diam, berpikir. Sampai ia mendengar sebuah lagu.

_Sunday is gloomy, the hours are slumberless_

_Dearest, the shadows I live with are numberless_

_Little white flowers will never awaken you_

_Not where that dark coach of sorrow has taken you_

_Angels have no thought of ever returning you_

_Would they be angry if I thought of joining you?_

_Gloomy Sunday..._

"Lagu ini..."

"Eh, lagu apa?"

Marco terbalik sekarang yang merasa frustasi. Ia ingat lagu ini, _Gloomy Sunday_. Lagu pembunuh yang bahkan telah membunuh penciptanya sendiri, sebagai orang ke-100 yang telah dibunuhnya.

"Jean, jangan terlalu kau hiraukan lagu ini." kata Marco memperingati. Tapi apa kata, ia terlambat. Jean sekarang tertunduk. Tertunduk dengan muka gelap.

_Dreaming- I was only dreaming_

"Jean?" tanpa terasa peluh mengalir dipermukaan pipi berbintik milik Marco. Ia menelan ludahnya dalam, suasananya semakin mencekam setelah melihat Jean seperti itu.

"Marco, boleh kuminta gunting itu?" Jean meminta tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Tetap menunduk, Marco sekarang menatapnya ngeri sementara _speaker_ yang ternyata terpasang di depan pintu kamar mandi laki-laki masih melantunkan syair mengerikan.

"Untuk apa, Jean?" Marco berusaha bersifat tenang ia menyelipkan gunting itu disaku belakang celana jeans-nya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menggunakannya sebaik-baiknya."

_I awake and I find you asleep in the deep of my heart, here-_

Tiba-tiba secepat kilat Jean mengangkat wajahnya menunjukkan wajah dengan seringai kejam terpampang disana dengan mata memerah. "Ayolah, Marco. Kau ingin terus-terusan di sini?" Jean berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau, Jean! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan kepada gunting ini?" Marco semakin ngeri melihatnya Jean, tapi ia yakin takkan ada gunanya kalau ia ketakutan sekarang. Itu akan semakin membuatnya tak dapat berpikir logis.

_Darling, I hope that my dream hasn't haunted you_

"Baiklah, kau bisa memberikan gunting itu dan kita akan segera keluar dari penderitaan ini." '_kata-kata klise_', batin Marco seraya mengamati Jean sejenak yang terus menyeringai kepadanya. Dan Marco mengerti akan terjadi hal buruk.

"Yang kau maksud **mati** bukan?" Marco menebaknya datar.

Jean tiba-tiba tertawa, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ia tertawa sangat keras. Marco semakin ngeri melihat Jean tertawa seperti ini.

_My heart is telling you how much I wanted you_

"Tentu saja tidak, Marco bodoh..." tiba-tiba perkataannya terputus. Jean melompat menerjang Marco.

"JEAN?!" Marco memekik. Badannya dibalik dengan cepat tepat wajahnya menghantam pintu kamar mandi.

_Gloomy Sunday..._

Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan Jean mengambil gunting itu dengan elegan. Memutar-mutarkannya di udara. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Marco. "Kita akan meninggalkan tempat ini... ke tempat yang lebih baik, Marco." tangannya yang memegang gunting naik ke atas. Mempersiapkan jalur luncuran menuju punggung Marco.

_It's absolutely gloomy Sunday..._

_Sunday..._

"Kau siap, Marco?!"

**Tik.**

**Tik.**

**Tik.**

Marco perlahan memejamkan matanya, ia pasrah. Tidak, tidak. Mata Marco membuka kembali. Marco tak menyerah ia masih punya waktu.

_"Sejak kapan Jean yang selalu buruk nilai sastranya menggunakan bahasa klise?!" _

Masih ada waktu.

.

.

.

"Armin!" Eren berlari kearah Armin yang terlihat berdiri sendiri didepan _foodcourt_ tanpa kehadiran dua teman lainnya. Eren merasa langkahnya menjadi berat.

"Eren?!" Armin melepaskan pandangan kosong pada sahabatnya yang setengah berlari kearahnya.

"Armin, Marco dan Jean mana?" Eren bertanya penuh selidik.

"Umm... mereka masih di kamar mandi, katanya akan menyusul." Armin menunjukkan senyum cerahnya.

"Oh..." Eren hanya manggut-manggut mengerti, "Baiklah, sekarang kita harus cepat kembali!" Eren menarik tangan Armin. Eren tak menyadari Armin menyeringai kepadanya.

.

.

.

"Levi-senseiii~"

Eren kembali kepada masa kanak-kanaknya memanggil nama orang dengan nada ambigu. Sontak semua menoleh kepadanya.

"Eren! Armin!" gadis sahabat Eren dan Armin yang paling overprotektif ini bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hai, Mikasa" Armin tersenyum ramah kepada Mikasa. Mikasa hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Ia sangat bersyukur Armin dan Eren tak apa-apa. Tapi—kemana dua orang lainnya? Mikasa mengernyitkan dahinya.

Erwin, tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya. "Armin, kau tak apa? Kemana dua orang temanmu?" Erwin melihat Armin dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Mereka masih di kamar mandi, sensei?" Armin menjawab sambil menunduk.

"Masih lama kah?" Erwin khawatir kepada dua orang muridnya itu. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang memuram sekarang.

"Bertanyalah berapa lama lagi kau akan hidup, sensei..." Armin masih menunduk. Setengah berbisik, tapi Erwin dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Armin Arlert!" Erwin segera meraih bahu kecil Armin. Kedua sahabat yang berada didekat mereka terlonjak karena mendengar Erwin berteriak cukup keras.

"Hahaha..." terdengar suara tawa kecil dibalik surai pirang itu. Tawa itu terus menggema.. membuat semua orang yang berada didekatnya kaget sekaligus—takut.

_Apa—untuk apa kau tertawa? Maksudku kita terlahir menangis bukan?_

Eren menyesuaikan fokus matanya sebentar. Itu, benda apa yang Armin bawa. Pisau? Eren ingin mengejar waktu. Tapi, semuanya terasa lambat. Dan hanya Armin yang terasa cepat dengan mendorong kepala sekolahnya sendiri keatas lantai tanah paving di bawahnya.

Dengan cepat Armin mengeluarkan pisau kecilnya. Kalian pasti tak akan percaya. Itu pisau makan Armin. Kau akan membunuh dengan pisau makan seperti itu? Armin menyeringai.

"AAAAAARGH!" Erwin berteriak luar biasa sakitnya. Armin tak ingin langsung membunuhnya, tapi berniat menyiksanya terlebih dahulu. Bagian tajam pisau itu ia terus gesekkan pada tungkai kaki Erwin, sambil berharap kaki itu putus dengan cepat.

Ia gesekkan dengan cepat maju, mundur, maju, mundur, "Menyesallah kau kucing! Kau selalu mengganggu kami! Kau tak membiarkan kami bebas! Sekarang saatnya pembalasan!" Armin berteriak sembari tertawa layaknya iblis. Matanya nyalang merah berapi.

Semua orang merasa waktunya berhenti, yang bergerak hanyalah Armin dengan pekerjaannya memotong kaki Erwin. Mereka ingin menghentikannya tapi terasa susah.

Erwin mati-matian menahan sakit.

Jauh, dibalik pepohonan. Seorang gadis sedang tersenyum dengan riangnya. Tapi keriangannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi emosi kemarahan yang tak dapat dilukiskan.

_"MATI KAU! HAHAHA" dan Erwin menyadari ada setitik air di ujung mata Armin._

_"Armin?"_

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Apakah Annie berhasil ditemukan?_

_Ditambah Marco yang harus menghadapi Jean yang terhipnotis lagu Gloomy Sunday?_

_Dan Armin—yang ternyata bukan dirinya untuk beberapa saat?_

_Kenapa Labirin ini terus menyesatkan? _

**A/N** :

Oke, _Fine_! Ray selesai dengan benda ini! Ini minggu UAS kawan-kawan. Dan terpaksa.. huft.. Maafkan Ray Ibu, Bapak, Kakek, Nenek *sebutin semua panggilan keluarga*

Oke, chapter ini kerasa berbahaya gara-gara lagu ini. Jadi jangan terlalu konsentrasi ya.. rileks bacanya. Dan jangan-jangan sekali-kali mau nyoba nyetel lagu ini selagi mbaca. NOT GOMEN jika terjadi sesuatu hal yang tak diinginkan :))  
...dan chapter ini panjang banget. Nggak nyangka Ray bakal sepanjang ini. Jadi jangan bosan ya.. please. *puppy kehujanan face activated*

Oke, sekian dari Ray Bellatrix. Dan buat Author beruntung selanjutnya... teng..teng..teng

***Tsubaki Audhi* **

Yee.. selamat /ditampar. Selamat mengerjakan TATAKAEEE! Dan silahkan review jika berminat =u=)/

* * *

**Remaining author(s) and authoress(es):**

**My Shapeless Heart / Shana Nakazawa / Rainbow 'Walker' Castle**


	9. Chapter 9: Victory

.

"AAAAAARGH!"

Teriakan yang menggema seperti orang kesakitan terdengar sempurna di telinga Mikasa, Ymir, Christa, dan teman-teman Eren yang lainnya. Mereka seketika berlari ke sumber suara, dan segera terhenti ketika melihat teman mereka yang lain sedang memutus kaki salah seorang guru.

"KYAAAAAAA!" jerit Christa nyaring, Ymir spontan menutup matanya. Mikasa mengepalkan tangan, Connie hampir memuntahkan isi sarapannya, Sasha mengerutkan wajah—melupakan kentang yang masih bertengger di mulutnya.

"Armin..."

.

.

.

* * *

_**Labyrinth**_

**Attack on Titan** © Isayama Hajime

_._

_**Chapter 9: Victory  
**_

___By: Tsubaki Audhi (id: __2969977__)_

* * *

.

.

_._

Dalam keheningan, berbalut rasa benci, kalut dan takut menemani. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani memecah sunyi. Diam dan ketakutan, setidaknya bagi mereka yang ada dan memandang kepada seorang pirang yang baru saja menghantamkan pisau makan kepada salah seorang guru mereka.

Armin, teman mereka yang paling baik hati dan bersifat lembut, baru saja menggoreskan sebuah pisau makan. Benda itu kemudian menjadi alat pemotong salah satu kaki guru mereka, Erwin. Tak ada yang berani menghentikan, semua terlalu terkejut dan takut, bahkan melihat saja mereka tak sanggup.

Sehingga, ketika wajah Armin tiba-tiba dipenuhi air mata, tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Sesaat kemudian, tubuh itu limbung. Jatuh menghantam tanah tanpa ada satu pun di antara semuanya yang ingin menolong.

Iba tumbuh di hati Eren, segera ia melepas kebingungan dan berniat membantu sang pirang yang merupakan sahabat baiknya. Meneriakkan nama sang sahabat, langkahnya mendadak terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

Matanya memandang pemilik tangan tersebut, Mikasa, "Prioritas kita sekarang bukan Armin," lalu balik menghadap pada seseorang yang terbaring dengan kaki yang nyaris putus sempurna. "Erwin-_sensei_!" teriakan itu serta merta membuat semua yang ada di sana melihat keadaan sang guru.

Parah, sangat parah. Darahnya menggenang hingga menutupi sebagian besar bagian pakaiannya. Kakinya tidak putus sepenuhnya, hanya nyaris, tapi tetap saja membahayakan. Tangannya berusaha menggapai udara, namun yang ditemukannya hanya angin. Tak ada yang berani menggenggam tangan itu untuk terakhir kali, kecuali satu orang.

Tangan yang basah penuh darah dan merah. Terasa licin dan berbau amis ketika sampai dalam genggaman Levi. Ialah satu-satunya orang yang mau mengajak Erwin kembali ke pangkuan Tuhan, ketika yang bersangkutan sudah digenggam kematian untuk dipanggil menghadap langit.

Tangan itu bergetar, membawa serta darah yang ada di sana menempel bersama di tangan Levi. Mulutnya mengucapkan sesuatu, entah apa. Tak ada yang berani menguping, sehingga hanya Levi yang tahu. Dan ketika pria berambut hitam itu mendengus sembari mengangguk, Erwin tak lagi ada.

Para perempuan menangis, kecuali Mikasa. Para lelaki menunduk dalam, sebagian lainnya memandang benci pada Armin, pelaku langsung pembunuhan Erwin, yang sedang terbaring dengan pisau makan masih melekat di tangannya yang penuh dengan darah.

"Bunuh anak itu!" geram Ymir, menunjuk Armin intens dengan kebencian maksimal. Langkahnya tertatih, khawatir jika Armin tiba-tiba bangun dan menancapkan pisau itu tepat di dadanya. Meski sedikit ketakutan, ia tak memutuskan keinginan untuk membunuh sang pirang.

"Tidak ada yang akan berubah dengan membunuh anak itu, murid Bodoh," suara ejekan yang datar itu mendadak menghentikan niat Ymir untuk membunuh Armin. Meski demikian, perasaan benci yang kalut dan membaluri seluruh tubuhnya belum bisa dihilangkan.

Armin telah membunuh salah seorang gurunya. Itu tak bisa dimaafkan. Meski memang benar tidak ada yang akan berubah jika sang pirang ikut mati, dendam tetap menguasai otaknya. "Dia telah membunuh guruku, yang juga adalah temanmu, mana mungkin aku diam saja!" teriaknya pada Levi, orang yang menghentikan niatnya untuk membunuh Armin.

Levi kembali menunduk, dalam. Tak kuasa ia menahan getar yang ada di tubuh, berlandaskan kebencian yang memenuhi paru-paru. Ia benci, dan dendam. Dirasakannya di saat yang sama, tanpa dipungkiri dan tak bisa ditoleransi.

Namun sayangnya, Ymir tak mengerti. Bahwa yang sebenarnya paling sedih akan kematian Erwin adalah Levi.

"Walau kau menghancurkan tubuhnya sekalipun, Erwin tidak akan kembali..."

.

.

.

"Kau dengar itu, Bert?" tak peduli dengan wajah Bertholdt yang biasanya datar berubah serius tiba-tiba ketika menyangkut Annie, Reiner tetap saja bertanya. Namun demikian ia memang mendengar suara seperti orang, anak-anak, yang bernyanyi.

Bertholdt tak menjawab, sudah bisa Reiner duga. Pemuda itu memang tak bisa diganggu kalau sudah serius, meskipun sudah kenal sejak lama, tetap saja itu menyebalkan. Bahkan Reiner tak bisa memungkiri kalau ternyata ia dicuekin sahabatnya sendiri.

Sebal, Reiner menarik tangan Bertholdt, "Hei, Bert, kau dengar aku tidak?" tuntutnya ekstrim. Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, ia hanya sedikit—hanya sedikit, mohon dicatat—takut dengan suasana rumah hantu yang agak berbeda dari biasanya seperti sekarang.

Agak... hening...

Oh, baiklah. Ini terlalu hening!

Biasanya, rumah hantu kan memiliki banyak persediaan 'hantu' yang siap menakut-nakuti siapa pun pengunjung yang datang. Tapi rumah hantu di tempat ini, sepertinya kehabisan stok. Lihat saja, sudah lima belas menit lebih Reiner dan Bertholdt berputar-putar, tidak ada satu pun 'hantu' yang muncul. Jangankan hantu, suara saja tidak ada.

Tunggu. Suara?

"_Bert..."_

"Kau dengar sesuatu tidak, Bert?" Reiner bertanya kembali, sangat menyebalkan. Di saat serius dan ada seseorang yang harus kau tolong, satu-satunya _partner_ yang seharusnya membantumu berpikir malah membantumu merusak suasana.

_Gruuuk~_

Menghela napas, pemuda hitam dengan tubuh tinggi itu sedikit melambatkan langkahnya. "Kalau bunyi perutmu sih aku dengar, Rein," komentarnya sarkatis, berniat mengejek. Namun Reiner ternyata menganggapnya humoris, mencairkan suasana.

"Ahaha, lucu sekali, Bert... Selera humormu benar-benar nol..." balasnya gampang, meski nadanya terdengar tak gampang. Beberapa kali dilihatnya—dilirik, Reiner tidak berani melihat langsung, ngomong-ngomong—lorong di rumah hantu yang sepertinya benar-benar berhantu ini.

"_Bert... hold..."_

"WAAAAAAAA!" jerit Reiner, memeluk lengan besar Bertholdt erat-erat, tidak mau lepas seakan-akan lengan itulah yang akan menyambung hidupnya. Bertholdt memberikannya pandangan 'kali ini apa lagi?' padanya sambil mengerutkan kening, tidak mau ribut.

Reiner mengerjap, melepaskan pelukannya pada tangan Bertholdt, "Eh? Kau tak dengar suara yang tadi?" matanya semakin cepat mengerjap ketika mendapati sang hitam hanya menggeleng, menandakan ia tak mendengar apa pun.

"Sudah kubilang sejak awal, yang kudengar hanya suara perutmu yang lapar." ucap Bertholdt sambil menggaruk tengkuk. Wajah Reiner yang ketakutan mendadak berubah serius, dengan keheningan luar biasa seperti ini, Bertholdt bisa tidak mendengar apa-apa. Itu sesuatu yang patut dipertanyakan.

Reiner berusaha membuka telinganya sekali lagi, berharap suara nyanyian itu kembali terdengar, meskipun menyeramkan, "Kau tak dengar? Ada seseorang, perempuan sepertinya, memanggil namamu!" paksanya, lumayan bingung dan penuh perjuangan untuk menjelaskan sesuatu pada orang lain, yang tidak dialami sendiri oleh yang bersangkutan.

Kali ini, Bertholdt yang ganti mengerjap, seperti mengingat sesuatu, "Ah, mungkinkah itu Annie?" tanyanya spontan, seketika menggenggam kedua bahu Reiner. "Dari mana sumber suaranya, Reiner? Dari mana kau mendengarnya?" memasang wajah panik luar biasa ketika asumsinya ia benarkan secara sepihak.

Pemuda pirang kekar itu melepaskan tangan Bertholdt yang berada di bahunya, "Tenang, Bert." ucapnya sembari mengangkat tangan, "yang kudengar bukan suara remaja. Tapi anak-anak, seperti suara gadis kecil." jelasnya singkat.

Wajah panik sekaligus sumringah yang ditampilkan Bertholdt mendadak menghilang. Serta merta berganti dengan sedih yang sangat memprihatinkan, seperti dunia telah berakhir selamanya. Reiner menggaruk pipinya, tidak menyangka orang sependiam Bertholdt akan sesedih ini kalau menyangkut Annie.

Sebagai seorang sahabat baik, tugasnya adalah menopang bahu itu dengan kedua tangannya, tentu saja. Itulah yang Reiner lakukan sekarang, mengangkat kembali wajah sedih itu agar bisa kembali seperti semula, "Kita akan cari dia lagi, Bert, gadis kesukaanmu itu. Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, oke? Atau aku akan menghiburmu dengan caraku."

Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah Bertholdt sesaat kemudian, ketika geligi Reiner yang putih dan rapi tampak sangat jelas di matanya, "Aku tahu dan aku tak ingin dihibur dengan caramu, tidak menyenangkan." sahutnya sambil memberikan tos tinju, yang disambut Reiner penuh konspirasi.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan, mencari Annie dan menyelamatkan gadis itu. Reiner berdoa semoga saja gadis pirang itu segera ditemukan, agar ia bisa keluar dari tempat super menyeramkan dan hening seperti ini.

.

.

.

Hampir, hampir saja. Punggung seorang Marco nyaris terbelah karena hantaman gunting yang entah didapatkan Jean dari mana. Untung saja pemuda berambut hitam itu segera berbalik dengan cepat dan menggunakan kekuatan penuh.

Ia selamat, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang sudah lemas, Marco berusaha memandangi mata Jean yang sedikit aneh—

—mata itu tak fokus dan berwarna lebih buram dari sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang ditampakkan di dalamnya, kosong dan tak berbayang.

'_Ia dirasuk_i,' Marco membatin dalam diam, sedikit melirik gunting yang seingatnya adalah _trademark_ karakter dari anime terkenal yang sering ia tonton bersama Eren. Nah, di saat seperti ini ia malah teringat karakter anime tersebut yang sedikit menjurus psikopat, menyeramkan. Apakah selama ini Jean yang kurang suka anime mendadak mengikuti gaya dari karakter anime yang ditonton Marco bersama Eren? Entahlah, Marco tak mau tahu.

Yang jelas sekarang, ia harus menyadarkan Jean. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Ayunan gunting kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. Marco berusaha menghindar, tapi sepertinya sedikit terlambat karena pakaiannya sobek di bagian dada, darah yang merah segera menetes. Luka yang tak dalam namun begitu terasa perih.

Tangan kanan Marco menyiku, hendak melayangkan sisi telapaknya ke belakang leher Jean. Namun sebelum ia bisa melakukannya, gunting Jean telah bersarang di perutnya.

Sekuat tenaga, Marco menatap mata Jean. Ia yakin bukan Jean yang tega melukainya, yakin sekali.

"Jean..." ia berkata lirih, menahan sakit yang diderita, disertai jeritan yang menggema tatkala Jean melepaskan guntingnya dari perut Marco dengan paksa.

Tepat di hadapan matanya, Jean tak lagi bergerak. Tubuhnya terjatuh dengan suara pelan dan guntingnya terlepas begitu saja. Tak mau membuang waktu, Marco segera membuang gunting itu sejauhnya. Mungkin sekarang, setelah berhasil melukai Marco, Jean sudah kembali ke dirinya yang semula.

Marco berusaha menahan nyeri, ia percaya gunting bukanlah benda berbahaya yang akan membunuhmu seketika. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika saat ini ia membutuhkan pertolongan, dan Jean yang sedang tak bisa dikendalikan pasti tak akan puas hanya dengan merobek perutnya saja.

Maka dari itu, Marco terus berjuang menjebol paksa pintu kamar mandi _Dufan_, berusaha lari mencari pertolongan dari siapa pun yang bisa ditemui dan dipercayainya. Ditinggalkannya Jean dalam keadaan pingsan karena tak memiliki banyak pilihan. Menunggu dengan resiko kehilangan banyak darah—dan kemungkinan untuk dibunuh Jean kembali—atau pergi meninggalkan pemuda cokelat itu untuk mendapat bantuan. Karena ia tak mungkin membawa serta Jean dalam keadaan terluka.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berusaha menghancurkan hening ketika beberapa siswa lelaki memindahkan mayat Erwin ke tempat yang lebih layak. Kaki yang hampir putus itu digotong dengan penuh basah air mata, para anak perempuan menangis berkelompok membentuk satu garis lurus yang menghubungkan berbulir perasaan sedih juga kehilangan.

Hanya ada suara isakan, geraman dendam, juga kepalan tangan. Beberapa kali satu atau dua dari mereka mencoba melepaskan seluruh geram dengan teriakan, namun nihil, tak ada gunanya walau demikian. Mereka semua malah diancam secara tak langsung untuk bertahan tanpa menoleh kepada teman. Kejam, dan begitu tak berprikemanusiaan.

Kali ini, mata mereka menitik, namun sekali lagi, hanya satu orang yang tidak. Ia terlalu kebal untuk mengalirkan lagi air mata. Terlalu menguatkan diri agar tak menangis di hadapan murid-muridnya. Terlalu bertanggungjawab untuk bersikap tabah bahkan dengan kematian sahabatnya.

Levi memejam, ia merasa terlalu lemah untuk sekedar menggertakkan baris geligi, "Kukira, yang paling sedih dengan kematian Erwin-_sensei_ adalah Levi-_sensei_, iya kan?" adalah kalimat yang diucapkan seseorang bersurai coklat tepat saat pipinya tersentuh benda yang dingin.

Wajah itu menoleh, menatap kepada salah seorang murid kepercayaan yang selama ini selalu disanjungnya. "Terima kasih." ia berucap datar sembari menerima benda dingin itu, sekaleng minuman, kopi hitam kesukaannya.

Sang murid duduk di sebelah tempatnya bersandar, sembari menyeruput jus kalengan. "Aku cukup, tidak, sangat, terkejut melihat dengan mataku sendiri kalau Armin adalah pelakunya." kedua tangan itu mendekap lutut yang tertekuk, menenggelamkan seluruh wajah di dalamnya, menangis sepuas yang ia suka.

Levi mengira itu akan benar-benar terjadi, namun ternyata tidak. Anak itu tidak menangis, tidak juga terlihat ada jejak air mata di pipinya. Meski demikian, tubuh bergetarnya tak bisa berkata bohong.

"Aku tahu Armin bukan orang seperti itu, Eren, kau seharusnya juga tahu." Levi meneguk isi minumannya hingga habis. _Ah_, baru saja ia sadar kalau dirinya sangat haus. Entah dari mana Eren mendapat minuman itu, ia sangat berterima kasih.

Wajah masih terbenam, sedang darah masih tercium segar. Hening mengintai, tanpa seorang pun di antara keduanya yang ingin memecah. "Kuharap juga begitu," sebelum pada akhirnya Eren membuka suara, keduanya tahu mayat Erwin telah dikubur, dan tubuh Armin yang masih tak bergerak sudah dipindahkan. Pisau makan berdarahnya dibuang untuk keselamatan.

Levi jelas tahu Eren pasti syok dengan kenyataan bahwa Armin telah membunuh gurunya. Jangankan itu, Armin melukai seseorang saja rasanya sulit dipercaya. Seingatnya, pemuda pirang yang bermental lemah namun berotak cemerlang itu tak pernah memiliki niat jahat kepada orang lain, mengusili saja tak pernah, apalagi sampai membunuh.

Pria kurang tinggi itu merenung sejenak, mengingat sesuatu, hal yang Erwin katakan tepat sebelum kematiannya. Bisa diingatnya dengan jelas, meski ia juga tak begitu yakin karena kesadaran Erwin yang tak bisa menoleransi.

Pelan, dilihatnya beberapa murid yang duduk bersimpuh di tanah dengan keadaan memprihatinkan. Sangat berantakan dan ketakutan. Sungguh, mereka datang ke tempat ini semata-mata untuk liburan, bukan dikejar-kejar kematian. Dosa apa yang telah ia dan para muridnya lakukan?

Telapak tangannya tertekan kuat di bawah lima jemari yang tergenggam. Hanya Levi satu-satunya yang tersisa untuk melindungi murid-muridnya. Setelah Erwin tiada, tiang penopang kehidupan mereka ada pada dirinya. Ia bertanggungjawab penuh atas keselamatan semuanya, tak akan ia biarkan satu pun kembali hilang.

Jemarinya mencoba menghitung beberapa murid yang ada di sana. Eren, Mikasa, Ymir, Christa, Sasha, Connie, dan juga—Armin.

Entah kenapa, Levi sangat tidak ingin menghitung Armin. Meskipun sebagian hatinya tak ingin percaya bahwa Armin bukanlah pelakunya, namun sebagian hatinya yang lain telah mengkonfirmasikan kepada otaknya kalau Armin memang membunuh Erwin.

Ia—di satu sisi tidak mau menuduh muridnya. Namun sisi yang lain memang telah memberitahunya kalau muridnya itu memang pantas dituduh.

Menyebalkan, di saat seperti ini, kenapa serentetan masalah-masalah itu malah semakin memusingkan? Tidak bisakah mereka keluar saja dari sini dengan selamat?

Tubuhnya bangkit, hendak mencari angin segar setelah paru-parunya terisi sempurna oleh bau darah yang mencekam. Pening hendak dirasakannya, tetapi otaknya memerintahkan agar tak begitu saja limbung, ia tetap harus bersikap kuat di hadapan para murid yang bergantung hidup mati mereka kepadanya.

Darah yang berasal dari kaki Erwin tak dibersihkan. Sengaja, agar mereka yang belum kembali tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang telah tiada sebelum mereka tiba. Levi mendekatkan tubuhnya pada genangan darah berbau amis yang asin itu.

Ia berjongkok, tanpa mengetahui para muridnya kini menghadapkan kepala padanya, penasaran hal apa yang hendak ia lakukan. Dua jemari disatukan, mengambil sedikit cairan merah dari Erwin entah untuk apa.

Yang lain bertanya, namun tak menemukan jawab. Setidaknya hingga mereka melihat secarik kain yang dirobek sang guru dari lengan pakaiannya. Darah yang diambilnya diguratkan pada kain itu, membentuk merah yang jelas dan kontras di kain tersebut.

'V' Levi menulis, dengan guratan darah dan secarik kain. Ia membentangkan kain berdarah itu tinggi-tinggi, menampilkan dengan jelas satu huruf yang telah dibuatnya.

"_Victory_, kita akan menang dan keluar dari sini bersama-sama!"

.

.

.

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

.

.

.

_Ia yang tak bisa ditemukan._

_Juga kata-kata terakhir sebelum kematian—_

_Bisakah mereka keluar? _

_Dari labirin yang seperti tak memikili pangkal?_

**A/N**:

Tsubaki Audhi di sini, salam kenal dan salam jumpa. Bagaimana dengan chapter yang saya buat? Menyenangkan? Atau tidak sama sekali? Tidak apa-apa kok, ini pertama kalinya saya main tag game di ffn #nangis

Maafkan saya telah membunuh Erwin, dan hampir membunuh Marco... /dibacok/ maaf juga karena pendek banget ya, lebay lagi, orz

Ah iya, terima kasih sudah men-tag saya, ya... saya tadinya panik karena kirain bakalan jadi yang terakhir, taunya enggak... yang nge-tag, saya makasih banget! #hug

Nah, author beruntung selanjutnya yaitu...

***My Shapeless Heart***

Selamat (?) ya! Semoga chap yg dibuat lebih bagus lagi! Semangat!

Tambahan, saya menambahkan adegan dan pembicaraan menjurus, bisa temukan? #hei!

Sampai jumpa semuanya~ Review, ya~ /melambai

* * *

**Remaining author(s) and authoress(es):**

**Shana Nakazawa / Rainbow 'Walker' Castle**


	10. Chapter 10: Ray of Hope

.

_Hidup memang penuh teka-teki_

_Kita tidak pernah tau apa yang akan menanti_

_Tapi ingatlah,_

_Ketika kau terjatuh dan merasa putus asa_

_Teruslah bangkit dan berjuang_

_Karena pada saat kau berhenti berharap_

_Maka detik itu pula juga kau kalah_

.

.

.

* * *

_**Labyrinth**_

_**Attack on Titan** © Isayama Hajime_

_._

_**Chapter 10: Ray of Hope**_

_By: My Shapeless Heart (id: 3083023)_

* * *

.

.

.

"—sei! Sensei! Levi-sensei!"

Samar-samar Levi mendengar suara murid-muridnya memanggil dari kejauhan. Pemuda bersurai hitam gagak itu tidak menyadari kalau langkahnya terlalu cepat. Dia, secara harfiah, berada dalam jarak kurang lebih lima puluh kaki dari tempat murid-muridnya berada. Dilihatnya dari jauh murid-muridnya berusaha mempercepat langkah kaki mereka agar bisa menyusul gurunya itu, bahkan beberapa dari mereka sudah ada yang mulai berlari.

Bagus. Dia hampir saja meninggalkan murid-muridnya berkeliaran (lagi) di taman bermain yang sebenarnya lebih pantas disebut neraka ini. Terpisah dari mereka adalah hal terakhir yang Levi inginkan.

Yah, selain melihat murid-muridnya mati di depan matanya lagi tentu saja. Dia rasa sudah cukup dirinya menyusuri _Dufan_ ini sampai ke sudut-sudutnya hanya untuk mencari satu per satu muridnya dan berakhir mendapati dirinya menyaksikan mereka terbunuh secara sadis di depan matanya. Dan bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Cukup. Sudah cukup, bahkan sangat cukup untuknya, sampai-sampai pikiran ia harus melalui itu sekali lagi saja sudah membuatnya merasa ingin memuntahkan makan paginya yang ngomong-ngomong, dia sudah tidak ingat lagi apa. Dia merasa seakan-akan dirinya sudah berada di tempat ini selama berabad-abad. Dan percayalah, memiliki pikiran seperti itu saja sudah memuakkan baginya.

'_Fokus, Levi. Fokus,_' dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Ya benar, fokus. Dia harus mulai mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan konsentrasinya terpecah barang sedetik saja. Kau tidak akan pernah tau apa yang bisa terjadi dalam sedetik. Bisa saja tiba-tiba sebuah bianglala jatuh dari langit dan menimpa murid-muridnya. Panggil saja dia paranoid atau apa, mungkin dia memang. Bianglala bisa saja jatuh entah dari mana tepat di atas murid-muridnya dan menewaskan mereka seketika di tempat bahkan sebelum mereka sempat berteriak memanggil namanya. Hal itu bukannya tidak mungkin terjadi, dia sudah pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

Yang jadi masalah, saat itu dia bisa kembali ke titik awal di mana murid-muridnya masih dalam keadaan utuh dan baik-baik saja, tidak kekurangan satu apapun. Tapi saat ini, jika sampai hal itu terjadi, tidak ada lagi kata ulang. Tidak ada tombol _reset_. Yang ada hanya "_Game Over"_. Semua mati. Permainan tamat. _The End_.

Berlebihan? Mungkin.

Tapi memang sebesar itulah arti sedetik di tempat, di permainan atau apapun yang sedang terjadi ini. Dia sudah pernah melakukannya. Membiarkan konsentrasinya terpecah, membiarkan emosinya mengambil alih meski hanya sesaat, mengacaukan insting dan akalnya. Dan lihat apa hasilnya? Dia kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Temannya. Partnernya. Sahabatnya.

"Le-Levi-sensei… bisa tolong… anda ku..kurangi kecepatan… sedikiiiiit saja…" Connie berkata terbata-bata karena kehabisan napas.

"Memangnya sekarang kita mau ke mana sensei?" tanya Eren menimpali.

"Kita akan pergi mencari teman-teman kalian yang lain," jawabnya datar.

"Umm… Reiner, Bertholdt, sama Annie ya?" Christa bertanya pelan memastikan.

"Jangan lupa Marco dan Jean juga. Dasar itu anak dua! Coba saja tadi mereka tidak pergi, pasti kan kita tidak berpisah-pisah begini. Jadi tidak tau deh mereka sekarang ada di mana," Connie mengerutu kesal karena kedua temannya itu hanya menambah masalah bagi mereka.

Atau setidaknya itu menurutnya. Terpisah dengan mereka di taman bermain tentulah bukanlah masalah. Dan meski dengan otak yang rada pas-pasan–oke, di bawah rata-rata begini, tapi tetap saja dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dari raut wajah tegang gurunya yang terkenal akan miskin emosinya itu saja sudah cukup memberitahunya bahwa sesuatu memang sedang terjadi di tempat ini. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan hampir semua temannya memiliki raut wajah yang sama. Hampir semua, termasuk dirinya, masih berkabung dan terkejut akan apa yang menimpa kepala sekolah mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia bahkan belum bisa percaya kalau kepala sekolah mereka itu sudah tiada.

Tapi hanya sekedar itu. Hanya terkejut dan berkabung.

Beda dengan raut wajah guru mereka yang meski terlihat datar seperti biasa di luar, ada setetes peluh yang membasahi dahinya. Belum lagi matanya yang selalu beredar kemana-mana, seolah-olah khawatir sesuatu bisa saja tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. Itu saja cukup untuk memberitahu Connie bahwa gurunya memang tidak seperti biasanya. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang gurunya itu sedang sembunyikan dari mereka. Dan jika yang melakukan itu adalah guru mereka yang selain terkenal akan miskin emosinya, juga terkenal akan keceplas-ceplosannya terhadap apapun, percayalah, itu mungkin bukan sebuah pertanda baik.

Merasa kapasitas otaknya tidak cukup menanggung semua beban pikiran itu, Connie memutuskan untuk mengutarakannya.

"Psst! Hey, Sasha. Kau merasa tidak kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh?" bisik Connie pada orang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hah?! Aneh?! Ti-tidak kok!" elak Sasha sembari kembali menggigiti kentangnya.

"Aduh, masa kau tidak rasa sih? Sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi di sini!" ujar Connie ngotot.

"… Aneh maksudmu?" tanya Sasha pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Connie mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya tapi yang pasti, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Levi-sensei. Maksudku, lihat saja. Levi-sensei yang biasanya bermuka teflo–datar itu, sekarang jadi terlihat was-was begitu. Kau tau tidak kira-kira apa yang dipikirkannya?" Connie berbalik menatap Sasha dengan raut wajah penasaran jelas terpampang di mukanya.

"Ma-masa sih!? Sepenglihatanku Levi-sensei tenang-tenang saja tuh. Biasa saja." jawab Sasha kurang meyakinkan. Karena Connie tidak kunjung berkomentar, Sasha menambahkan.

"—Ah! Atau mungkin Levi-sensei masih shock dengan kejadian tadi kali, makanya jadi was-was begitu."

Melihat Connie masih juga tidak berkomentar dan hanya mengernyitkan keningnya, tanda kalau dia masih belum puas dengan jawaban Sasha, Sasha memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak peduli sambil kembali menguyah kentangnya, kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Ketika Connie baru akan menyuarakan ketidakpuasannya atas jawaban Sasha, seseorang menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Oi, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan bisik-bisik begitu?" tegur Ymir penasaran. Dibelakangnya Christa mengikuti.

"Hah!? Ti-tidak! Kami tidak bicara apa-apa!" pekik Sasha terbata-bata.

'_Bahaya kalo sampai Ymir yang bertanya. Tidak bakalan bisa mengelak lagi aku,'_ pikir Sasha gugup.

Ymir yang sama sekali tidak percaya dengan jawaban Sasha hanya menyipitkan matanya penuh kecurigaan.

'_Pikir! Pikir! Alasan apa lagi–oh iya!'_

"Err… Tadi Connie cuma bertanya apa aku masih punya kentang lagi atau tidak, soalnya katanya dia masih lapar. Iya kan Connie?!" Sasha berbalik ke arah Connie sambil tersenyum penuh harap. Tatapannya jelas-jelas mengatakan "bilang-iya-awas-kalau-tidak". Sikapnya yang seperti itu justru membuat kecurigaan Connie semakin bertambah.

"Apa itu benar Connie? Bukannya tadi kita baru saja makan sebelum masuk ke Dufan?" Ymir menaikkan alisnya.

"…tidak. Lupakan saja. Itu tidak penting," Connie memutuskan untuk melepaskan Sasha kali ini. Dia bisa bertanya pada gadis berambut kuncir kuda itu nanti.

Ymir yang jelas-jelas belum puas dengan jawaban mereka, baru saja akan bertanya lebih lanjut tapi dihentikan oleh sebuah genggaman tangan mungil di lengannya.

"Ymir, sudahlah," ujar Christa sembari mengelengkan kepalanya. Ymir hanya menatap si pirang itu sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia berdecak kesal."Tsk, terserah."

Dibelakang mereka, Sasha diam-diam menarik napas lega.

Perjalanan berlanjut dalam keheningan yang tiba-tiba melanda kawanan murid-murid plus seorang guru itu. Memimpin di depan, Levi hanya jalan dalam diam. Namun sedikit banyak dia mendengarkan pembicaraan murid-muridnya. Dalam hati dia bersyukur Sasha berhasil mengelak dari pembicaraan itu. Murid-muridnya menjadi panik di saat seperti ini hanya akan memperburuk situasi saja.

"Kita sudah sampai."

"…Rumah hantu?"

"Braun, Fubar, dan Leonhart ada didalam—sepertinya" jawab Levi singkat. Karena terlalu terkejut dengan insiden sebelumnya, Levi tidak menyadari ada dua muridnya yang hilang. Dia menduga, kedua muridnya itu, Reiner dan Bertholdt, kembali ke dalam wahana rumah hantu untuk mencari teman mereka yang tertinggal, Annie Leonhart, "…Carolina juga," tambahnya kemudian sesaat setelah dia teringat sesuatu.

"Ackerman, Ymir, ikut denganku."

"Kita mau ke mana sensei?"

"Kita masuk ke dalam," jawab Levi datar.

"Tapi Eren—" belum sempat Mikasa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Levi memotong.

"Mereka tetap di sini. Braus, jaga mereka. Jangan biarkan sampai ada yang terpisah," perintah Levi mutlak.

"Baik!" seru Sasha sembari melakukan gerakan menghormat.

"Uh, kalau saya mau ke toilet sensei?" tanya Connie kemudian.

"Kalau bisa tahan dulu, Springer," jawab Levi sabar. "—atau kalau tidak bisa terpaksa kalian semua harus ikut," tambahnya kemudian.

"Ikut menyusul ke dalam maksudnya sensei?"

"Ikut Springer ke toilet tentu saja," jawab Levi kalem.

"APA!? Ikut masuk ke toilet, sensei!?" seru Eren dan Connie kompak.

"Tentu saja. Apa ada yang tidak jelas dengan perintahku, Jaegar, Springer?" tanya Levi dingin.

Kontan Eren dan Connie menggeleng dengan cepat. Mereka tidak sebodoh itu untuk membantah guru mereka yang jelas-jelas sedang dalam _bad mood_ itu. Lebih baik mereka mengiyakan saja jika masih sayang nyawa.

"Bagus. Ingat, semuanya tetap di sini." Levi mengingatkan murid-muridnya sekali lagi sebelum dia, diikuti dengan Ymir dan Mikasa yang jelas-jelas tidak setuju meninggalkan saudara angkatnya itu sendirian–meski dia tidak benar-benar sendirian karena teman-temannya yang lain juga tinggal, masuk kedalam wahana.

"Tetap di sini," bisik Ymir pada Christa sebelum dia menyusul gurunya kedalam. Si pirang hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Levi, Mikasa, dan Ymir baru saja tiba didalam rumah hantu dan tanpa basa basi, Mikasa langsung menerjang Levi dengan rentetan pertanyaan.

"Untuk apa kita meninggalkan mereka di luar? Kenapa mereka tidak ikut masuk? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu di sana!?"

Ymir yang menyaksikan hanya mengangkat alisnya takjub dengan Mikasa yang biasanya tenang dan bisa mengontrol diri itu, kini berbicara dengan guru mereka tanpa mementingkan etiket kesopanan apapun.

"Tidak akan," jawab Levi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Mikasa tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ingin dia membantah lagi guru pendek itu tapi sadar itu hanya akan memperburuk situasi saja. Mereka berdua tidak sendirian.

"Apa yang bisa terjadi memangnya?" Ymir balik bertanya kepada perempuan bersyal merah itu. Yang bersangkutan hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ymir yang dicuekkan oleh temannya itu hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak peduli. Toh, dia cuma berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Uh, kita di sini mencari Reiner dan yang lain kan?" tanya Ymir sedikit heran sesaat setelah dia menyadari kalau dua orang di depannya hanya diam membisu sepanjang jalan. Harusnya kalau mereka mencari yang lain setidaknya ada yang meneriakkan nama mereka bukan? Kau tau, supaya yang dicari mendengar dan tahu kalau ada yang sedang mencari mereka? Atau jangan-jangan guru dan temannya itu berharap dia yang akan melakukan pekerjaan itu? Pfft, kalau begitu mereka sudah salah pilih orang.

"Ya, tapi itu urusan nanti. Sekarang ada sesuatu yang harus kita ambil..."

'_Sesuatu atau seseorang lebih tepatnya_,' tambah Levi dalam hati.

"—kita akan kembali mencari yang lain setelahnya," lanjut Levi kemudian.

"Memangnya apa yang mau kita ambil?"

"…nanti kalian akan tau."

.

.

.

"Apa mereka sudah menemukan Reiner dan yang lainnya ya? Sekarang sudah sepuluh menit lewat," gumam Connie yang sekarang tengah berjongkok di depan pintu karena tidak tahan lama-lama menunggu sambil berdiri.

"Sepertinya belum. Lihat saja rumah hantunya sebesar ini. Pasti butuh waktu cukup lama menemukan mereka bertiga di dalam." Eren mengerutkan keningnya.

Connie menghela napas, "Belum lagi si bodoh itu dan Marco keberadaannya tidak tau di mana."

Armin yang hanya berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari kawanannya itu hanya terdiam sambil memandang sepatunya. Setelah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipercaya oleh teman-temannya–bahkan dirinya, Armin memilih diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun dirinya sendiri masih tidak bisa percaya kalau dia bisa melakukan hal sekeji itu. Rasanya seperti berada di alam mimpi—tidak—bahkan di alam mimpi sekalipun dia ragu dirinya akan bisa melakukan hal sesadis itu. Lain lagi halnya jika bukan dia yang melakukannya.

Dia sadar apa yang dia perbuat, tapi dia tidak sanggup menghentikan dirinya. Seperti boneka yang digerakkan oleh tali, dia tidak punya kuasa atas tubuhnya sendiri. Meski otaknya sudah memerintahkan–bahkan meneriakkan untuk berhenti, tetap saja tangannya tidak mau.

"Argh! Kenapa semua jadi begini!? Padahal ini liburan wisata pertamaku, kenapa malah jadi hancur berantakan begini?!" teriak Connie tiba-tiba frustasi. Yang lain hanya memandangnya penuh arti.

"Siapa yang bisa memastikan dalam dua jam kedepan aku masih menghirup udara. Mungkin sebentar lagi sebuah karangan bunga akan dikirim ke rumahku…" gumam Connie putus asa.

Eren yang mendengar itu sontak marah.

"Maksudmu!?" desis Eren tajam.

"Maksudku—" Belum sempat Connie menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Eren memotong.

"Maksudmu kita semua akan mati, BEGITU!?" Entah kenapa mendengar temannya yang sudah putus asa seperti itu membuat emosinya memuncak. Dia tau. Dia sadar ada sesuatu sedang terjadi. Entah apa, tapi yang pasti sesuatu itu mempertaruhkan nyawa sebagai taruhannya.

Sesaat mendengar kata 'mati', semua yang ada di situ langsung menegang. Rupanya bukan hanya Connie seorang yang menyadari, hampir semua dari mereka juga merasakan sesuatu memang sedang terjadi.

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja…"

"Hanya apa, hah!? Memang itu kan yang kau maksud!" bentak Eren. Ditatapnya temannya itu dengan emosi yang luar biasa.

Connie yang mulai terpancing emosi akhirnya balas membentak.

"IYA! MEMANG ITU YANG KUMAKSUD! KITA SEMUA AKAN MATI!" teriak Connie frustasi.

"…hanya saja, setelah Er—" tanpa sadar Connie melirik Armin yang tambah menunduk di tempatnya, "—ma-maksudku kejadian tadi… kehilangan nyawa di tempat ini sepertinya bukan lagi hal yang mustahil…" sambung Connie lemah.

Eren hanya menatap temannya itu diam. Tangannya mengepal erat disampingnya. Ekspresi tidak suka jelas terpampang di mukanya.

Hening kembali melanda. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara. Hanya suara lagu yang terus mengalun dari speaker yang terpasang di sepanjang sudut jalan saja yang terdengar.

"_Tsk_, aku tidak tahan lagi."

"Eh? Kau mau ke mana Eren!?" pekik Sasha sontak setelah melihat Eren membalikkan badan.

"Aku mau pergi mencari Jean dan Marco. Mungkin mereka berdua sedang mencari-cari kita sekarang," jawab Eren yakin.

"Loh?! Tapi kan Levi-sensei menyuruh kita untuk menunggu di sini sampai mereka kembali!" teriak Sasha mulai panik.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan pergi mencari mereka sekarang," Eren membalikkan badannya bersiap untuk berjalan menjauhi kawanannya. Namun belum sempat Eren melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Kau akan pergi mencari ke mana?" Christa menatap Eren dihadapannya. Tangannya yang kecil memegang pergelangan Eren kuat. Wajahnya serius tidak seperti biasa, namun sarat kecemasan terlihat jelas menghiasi manik biru langitnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Eren jujur. "—yang pasti aku tidak akan tinggal diam di sini saja sementara mereka berdua ada di luar sana."

"Kami juga tidak Eren. Tapi aku rasa pergi mencari mereka seorang diri bukan hal yang tepat…" kata Christa pelan. Di belakang mereka Sasha hanya mengangguk setuju mengiyakan. Tentu saja dia setuju. Bisa dikuliti hidup-hidup dia sama gurunya kalau sampai mereka kembali dan tau ada seseorang yang meninggalkan kelompok. Belum lagi kalau mereka tau orangnya itu Eren. _Double_ celaka lah dia.

"Tetap saja aku akan pergi," tandas Eren. Rasa frustasi mulai dirasakan gadis berambut kuncir kuda di belakang mereka. Dia tau seberapa keras kepalanya si brunette itu. Biasanya hanya saudara angkatnya Mikasa saja dan teman kecil mereka Armin yang bisa membujuknya. Tapi saudaranya Mikasa ada didalam sementara temannya si pirang sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan sekarang. Ingin rasanya dia menjambak rambutnya sampai tidak ada satupun yang tersisa saking frustasinya.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu," Christa mengangguk mantap.

Ralat, sekarang Sasha benar-benar akan menjambak rambutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu—"

"Tidak. Kalau kau tetap ingin pergi, aku akan ikut."

"Christa! Kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan!?" seru Sasha tambah panik. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau Eren dan Christa pergi mencari yang lain, bukan hanya _double_ celaka dia, _triple_ malah! Membayangkan muka murka Levi-sensei plus Mikasa plus Ymir membuat perut Sasha tiba-tiba saja mulas.

"Oh, ayolah Eren, Christa! Kita tunggu mereka saja du—" kalimat Sasha dipotong oleh sebuah suara familiar yang memanggil nama si brunette.

"Eren!" perempuan bersurai hitam berlari menuju ke arah mereka. Terlihat jelas raut lega terpampang di wajahnya tatkala melihat saudara angkatnya baik-baik saja.

"Mikasa! …Levi-sensei dan Ymir mana?"

Seketika ekspresi muka Mikasa berubah. Raut lega itu langsung berubah menjadi sarat kecemasan. Gadis itu menghela napas sembari mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk. Eren dan yang lainnya sontak mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah yang dimaksud.

"Kenapa kau lebih dulu keluar Mika—" Eren tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lidahnya terlalu kaku untuk melanjutkan. Tenggorokannya tercekat, matanya membelalak lebar. Semua temannya juga memiliki reaksi yang serupa.

Di arah pintu keluar, Levi dan Ymir disambut oleh tatapan shock dari yang lainnya. Tapi tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang heran kenapa. Itu reaksi yang wajar mengingat apa yang mereka bawa.

"…Mi…Mina?" Sasha berbisik pelan tidak percaya. Dari sekian banyak orang di situ hanya Sasha yang sepertinya menemukan kembali suaranya.

"Mi…MINAAAAAAA!" seperti tersadar dari lamunan, mereka segera menghampiri guru dan teman mereka.

"Ap-apa dia sudah…?" Connie tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Pertanyaan yang bodoh sebenarnya, karena semua yang ada di situ sudah bisa memperkirakan jawabannya. Dengan darah sebanyak itu mengalir dari kepalanya–cukup banyak sampai membuat seragam kemeja putih mereka, terlihat seperti memang berwarna merah dari awal, tidak susah untuk mengetahuinya. Namun meski begitu, tetap saja sulit untuk dipercaya. Sebuah anggukan singkat dari Ymir terlihat seperti adegan horror yang biasa mereka lihat di televisi.

Bagaimana tidak? Belum sejam yang lalu mereka masih bersama dengan teman mereka itu. Bercengkerama ria, bercanda di sepanjang jalan menuju ke taman hiburan ini. Mereka seharusnya sementara bersenang-senang sekarang. Apa yang terjadi?

Mendadak Christa merasa lemas. Kakinya tidak kuat lagi menahan tubuhnya. Dia jatuh terduduk dengan wajah shock terlihat jelas terlukis di wajah mungilnya. Bukan hanya dia, yang lain juga merasa sama. Hanya Eren yang sedikit berbeda. Tentu dia juga merasakan shock yang amat sangat. Perasaan shock, sekaligus benci disaat yang bersamaan. Manik biru kehijauannya menyala penuh kebencian.

"Di mana kalian… Bagaimana dia…?" tanya Christa terbata-bata.

"Di dalam. Aku tidak tau apa penyebabnya, tapi sepertinya dia dipukul dengan benda keras di bagian kepala."

"Dipukul…maksud sensei?" tanya Eren heran, yang secara tidak langsung juga mewakili keheranan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Braun, Fubar, dan Leonhardt masih di dalam. Kita harus kembali untuk mencari mereka." Levi dibantu dengan Ymir meletakkan tubuh Mina secara perlahan di tempat yang lebih layak. Kemudian Mikasa menutupinya dengan kain putih yang sebelumnya dia temukan di dalam rumah berhantu. Sepertinya itu kain yang dipake oleh para pekerja di wahana itu untuk menakut-nakuti pengunjung yang masuk.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan masuk sekali lagi untuk mencari teman kalian yang lain. Seperti tadi, Ackerman dan Ymir ikut denganku. Sisanya tinggal di sini dan jangan kemana-mana," Levi memberikan intruksi singkat. Dia memperkirakan akan ada yang protes dengan arahannya.

"APA!? Kenapa hanya kita bertiga lagi yang masuk sensei?! Kenapa yang lainnya harus menunggu lagi di luar?!," protes Mikasa sama sekali tidak setuju.

Ya, tentu saja Ackerman. Siapa lagi selain dia yang cukup berani untuk protes dengannya?

"Karena jika kita semua masuk kedalam, kemungkinan kita terpencar-pencar akan jauh lebih besar ketimbang jika hanya kita bertiga yang masuk, Ackerman. Jangan lupa alasan kita masuk kedalam untuk menemukan Braun dan yang lainnya," jawab Levi datar.

Mikasa Ackerman adalah murid yang paling dibanggakan semua guru di Maria Academy termasuk dirinya. Seorang genius dengan kemampuan otak jauh di atas rata-rata. Belum lagi nilai-nilai non-akademisnya yang tanpa cacat, membuatnya menjadi kandidat terkuat peraih peringkat pertama seantero angkatannya. Pembawaannya yang tenang juga selalu berpikir menggunakan logika menjadi nilai plus untuknya. Sayangnya semua itu hancur tatkala saudara angkatnya terlibat. Levi sedikit heran dengan sikap protektif muridnya yang satu itu terhadap saudaranya. Padahal jelas-jelas saudaranya itu sama sekali bukan tipikal orang yang membutuhkan perlindungan. Hampir setahun menjadi wali kelas mereka sudah cukup baginya untuk mengetahui watak masing-masing muridnya.

Mikasa hanya membuang muka. Dia mengerti hal itu, tapi tetap saja dia tidak setuju meninggalkan Eren di luar. Setelah apa yang menimpa Mina, dia tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi pada saudara angkatnya.

Dan nasib baik berpihak padanya.

Saat mereka baru saja akan masuk ke dalam mencari Reiner dan Bertholdt, dua anak itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari pintu depan.

"Reiner! Bertholdt!"

"Ah, kalian!" seru Reiner. Terkejut mendapati gurunya dan teman-temannya berkumpul di depan wahana. Bertholdt yang mengikuti di belakang juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterjutannya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan ramai-ramai di sini?" tanya Reiner heran.

"Mencari kalian tentu saja. Apa lagi?" dengus Ymir.

"Urm.. Annie di mana?" tanya Christa kemudian setelah menyadari temannya yang satu itu tidak bersama-sama dengan mereka.

"…kami tidak tau," Bertholdt menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kecewa.

"Kami mencari-cari Annie di dalam tapi kami tidak bisa menemukannya…" Reiner menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu Ymir, Fubar, ikut denganku. Kita akan masuk kedalam. Sisanya tunggu di luar."

Setelah instruksi diberikan, diam-diam Mikasa dan Reiner menghela napas lega. Mikasa lega karena tidak perlu khawatir sesuatu terjadi dengan saudara angkatnya, dia bisa menjaga Eren dan yang lainnya di luar. Sedangkan Reiner, yah, dia lega karena tidak lagi harus masuk rumah hantu yang terlihat seperti Labirin tanpa jalan keluar itu. Tentu dia khawatir dengan si blonde temannya itu, tapi dia yakin guru dan temannya yang lain pasti bisa menemukannya.

.

.

.

"…apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Bertholdt heran melihat Ymir membuang-buang sesuatu yang terlihat seperti remah-remah kudapan di sepanjang jalan.

"Hm? Menaburkan remah-remah," jawab Ymir santai.

Bertholdt menghela napas.

"Ya, aku bisa lihat. Tapi maksudku untuk apa? Lagipula di mana kau dapat?" tanya Bertholdt bersabar. Meskipun Ymir adalah teman satu kelasnya, dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti tingkah laku temannya itu hingga sekarang.

"Untuk membuat jejak tentu saja. Jadi jika sesuatu terjadi, aku tinggal lari keluar. Snack ini kubawa sendiri dari rumah." Ymir mengedikkan bahunya. Bertholdt hanya ternganga. Jadi maksud gadis itu, jika terjadi apa-apa dia akan meninggalkannya dan gurunya di dalam? Dasar tidak setia kawan.

Tapi meski begitu, Bertholdt dan Levi sebenarnya salut pada Ymir. Levi sendiri tidak sempat terpikir hal itu sebelumnya. Yang dia pikirkan bagaimana mengeluarkan murid-muridnya dari wahana rumah hantu ini dan pergi mencari sisanya. Setelah itu dia bisa menyelesaikan permainan terkutuk ini dan pulang. Terdengar simple bukan? Ya, tapi untuk melakukannya jauh lebih rumit dari terdengar.

Levi tiba-tiba berhenti. Ymir dan Bertholdt yang mengikutinya di belakang terpaksa berhenti mendadak.

"…Sensei?" tanya Bertholdt kemudian setelah selang beberapa saat gurunya itu tidak juga berjalan.

"Sst, diam," Levi berbisik pelan.

Bertholdt dan Ymir langsung mengikuti perintah guru mereka itu. Dikuncinya mulut mereka rapat-rapat. Mereka bertiga dalam posisi siaga.

'_Jangan bilang anak kecil sialan itu lagi?_' pikir Levi muak. Kali ini, tidak akan dia biarkan gadis kecil itu lolos begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan muncul dari balik tembok gelap.

"Ah, Levi!" seru sebuah suara familiar.

"…Petra?" ujar Levi tidak percaya.

Bertholdt yang hampir saja berteriak menghela napas lega ketika yang dia lihat ternyata hanyalah salah seorang gurunya. Lega sekaligus kecewa karena karena itu bukan teman blonde mereka. Tunggu, apa yang guru mereka lakukan di sini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Levi heran mewakili keheranan kedua muridnya.

"Aku—" ucapan perempuan itu terhenti saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan melengking dari arah luar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"CHRISTA!" Ymir langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan teman dan kedua gurunya dibelakang.

"Ymir!" Bertholdt ikut lari mengejar. Tanpa bicara Levi dan Petra segera menyusul keduanya.

"Apa yang—"

"Kujelaskan padamu nanti," jawab Levi panik.

'_Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka…_'

.

.

.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat. Aku harus ke kamar mandi sekarang!" pekik Connie yang sekarang berlari-lari kecil di tempat.

"Tahan dulu kenapa! Kau tidak dengar apa kata Levi-sensei tadi?!"

"Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan! Memangnya kau mau aku buang air kecil di sini sekarang, hah?!" jerit Connie tak tahan.

"JANGAAAAAN!" jawab Eren, Reiner, dan Sasha serempak.

"Makanya…" Connie sekarang sudah siap ngacir ke tempat toilet berada.

Dilihatnya Eren, Reiner, dan Sasha bertukar pandang.

"Baiklah. Tapi kita semua pergi," Reiner memutuskan.

"TUNGGU! Maksudnya kalian juga ikut masuk?!" pekik Connie panik, mengingat apa yang barusan tadi guru mereka perintahkan.

"Tidak lah! Siapa juga yang mau!? Kita akan menunggu di luar," jawab Reiner lelah.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi!? Sudah di ujung batas nih!" jerit Connie yang langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala, ada juga yang menghela napas. Mereka semua menyusul di belakang Connie saat tiba-tiba Eren yang berada di paling depan menabrak Connie yang berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Hey!" pekik Eren kesal.

"I-itu…" Connie berkata terbata-bata sambil menunjuk sesuatu di depan mereka. Sontak semuanya melihat ke arah yang dimaksud dan jantung mereka serasa berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba Connie tidak merasakan dorongan untuk ke kamar mandi lagi. Mungkin masih, tapi untuk alasan yang sama sekali berbeda. Dia mau memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Khh… KYAAAAAAAAAA!" dan jeritan pun terdengar.

.

.

.

"CHRISTA!" Ymir berseru ketika mendapati si blonde dan teman-temannya yang lain tak jauh dari wahana rumah hantu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disin— Oh, tidak."

Perasaan Levi lega saat dia menemukan semua muridnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tapi semua itu lenyap saat dia melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depan mereka.

Marco Bodt

Terbujur kaku dengan lautan darah menggenang disekelilingnya. Matanya mebelalak lebar, indikasi dia sangat terkejut saat menjelang kematiannya. Darah segar yang mengalir dari jantungnya pertanda kalau dia tidak belum lama ini meregang nyawa.

Semua muridnya yang ada di situ menatap tidak percaya. Ketua kelas mereka yang baik hati itu kini tiada. Sepasang mata yang biasanya menatap mereka dengan penuh welas asih itu kini balik menatap mereka dengan sarat penuh kengerian. Hal mengerikan yang dia lihat sebelum kematiannya seolah-olah terlukis jelas di manik cokelatnya yang redup tak bernyawa.

Levi berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Ditutupnya mata muridnya itu perlahan. "Di mana kalian menemukannya?"

"Kami tadi bermaksud ke kamar mandi, tapi setelah di pembelokan… kami menemukannya tergeletak di sini," jelas Mikasa pelan. Hanya dia yang mampu menjelaskan pada guru mereka saat ini.

"Fubar, Braun, bantu aku memindahkannya." Tanpa banyak bicara kedua muridnya itu membantu memindahkan ketua kelas mereka.

Isakan tangis mulai terdengar. Bisa dirasakan Levi campuran emosi yang serasa memenuhi udara saat itu. Ketakutan, keterkejutan, kesedihan, dan… kemarahan? Entahlah, dia tidak bisa memastikan. Dia tidak sempat. Dia sendiri masih terlalu terkejut untuk peduli. Lagi-lagi dia gagal. Satu lagi muridnya sudah jadi korban. Dia harus segera membawa murid-muridnya lebih cepat kali ini… sebelum tidak ada yang tersisa.

.

.

.

Levi berdiri agak menjauh dari kawanan murid-muridnya yang mengelilingi ketua kelas – atau mantan ketua kelas– mereka yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

Dilihatnya murid-muridnya sedang melakukan penghormatan terakhir mereka. Ada yang mengucapkan salam perpisahan, bahkan ada yang hanya sekedar ingin melihat wajah ketua kelas mereka itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Bisa dilihat Levi salah seorang muridnya, Eren Jaegar, menatap dengan tatapan membara saat teman-temannya yang lain menutup jasad Marco. Tatapan yang sarat dengan kebencian yang teramat sangat.

Dia tidak menyalahkan muridnya itu. Dirinya pun merasa demikian. Tapi terpancing emosi disaat genting seperti sekarang mungkin bukan tindakan yang bijak.

Dilihatnya dari sudut matanya seseorang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Orang itu kemudian menyentuh pundak Levi pelan, indikasi kalau orang itu juga berduka.

"…kau tidak apa-apa Levi-sensei?" tanya orang itu kemudian.

Levi berbalik menatap orang di sampingnya. Petra Ral. Guru junior yang juga mengajar mata pelajaran matematika di Maria Academy itu melihat Levi dengan tatapan prihatin jelas terlukis di manik cokelat kekuning-kuningannya.

Levi menjawab dengan satu gelengan singkat. Sesaat setelah itu keduanya kembali terdiam. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka. Sampai kemudian Levi menyadari seragam Petra yang berceceran darah pada bagian ujung lengan panjang bajunya.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Levi sambil menatap ujung lengan Petra.

"Ah, maksudmu ini?" perempuan itu mengangkat lengan bajunya. Terlihat jelas kain seragamnya masih utuh, tanpa bekas robekan atau sejenisnya. Hanya cipratan darah dalam jumlah lumayan banyak yang melumurinya.

"Tidak, ini bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja di dalam wahana rumah hantu tadi sangat gelap. Aku tidak melihat ada genangan darah di dalam sana, jadinya yah aku tergelincir dan jatuh terjerembap ke depan. Memalukan ya?" jawabnya sedikit malu. Digaruknya tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal.

'_…Carolina, huh?_' ingat Levi nanar.

"Levi-sensei sendiri?"

Alis Levi terangkat sebelah. "Maksudmu?"

Perempuan itu hanya menunjuk balutan perban di sekujur tubuh Levi.

"… aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Levi singkat. Tidak mungkin dia menceritakan pada Petra kalau dia mendapat semua luka-luka itu saat dirinya berada di dalam mimpi. Dia bisa saja dicap gila oleh perempuan itu, efek saking stressnya karena dia baru saja kehilangan muridnya.

Itu jadi mengingatkannya…

"Petra, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Levi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa herannya.

"Itu—" lagi-lagi perempuan itu tidak sempat menjelaskan. Kata-katanya kembali dipotong. Dan kali ini oleh suara khawatir Mikasa.

"Eren, kau mau ke mana?" lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh suara Mikasa.

"Aku akan pergi mencari Jean," jawab Eren penuh determinasi.

"Tapi Annie—"

"Kalian tinggal di sini, biar aku yang pergi mencari si bodoh itu," tandas Eren.

"Aku iku—"

"Kau tetap di sini, Mikasa. Aku pergi sendirian," potong Eren sebelum perempuan bersurai hitam itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tapi—"

"Mikasa!" bentak Eren pada saudara angkatnya. Mikasa tau betul seberapa keras kepalanya brunette itu. Sekali dia memutuskan sesuatu, tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Sensei!" Terpaksa Mikasa meminta bantuan gurunya untuk meyakinkan agar Eren tetap tinggal.

Levi merenung sejenak. Annie ada didalam, berarti tinggal Jean sendiri di luar sana.

"Ayolah sensei! Sesuatu bisa saja terjadi pada Jean sekarang!" desak Eren.

Levi sebenarnya setuju dengan muridnya itu, tapi dia tidak bisa mengambil resiko kehilangan salah satu dari mereka lagi.

"Sensei!" desak Eren lagi.

Levi mendesah.

"Kalau begitu bawa Braun bersamamu. Cepat temukan Kirschtein dan segera kembali."

"Baik!" Kontras dengan Eren, Mikasa terlihat tidak setuju dengan keputusan gurunya itu. Dia baru saja akan protes lagi, tapi satu tatapan tajam dari saudara angkatnya sanggup membuatnya mengunci rapat-rapat mulutnya.

Eren dan Reiner baru saja akan meninggalkan tempat itu, dan pergi mencari teman mereka tapi langkah si brunette dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan yang menahannya.

"…Armin," gumam Eren sedikit kaget. Yang lainnya

sendiri juga seperti baru tersadar akan kehadiran si pirang satu itu. Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaannya karena dari tadi pemilik mata biru langit itu hanya diam saja.

"…aku tau di mana Jean berada. Biarkan aku ikut," kata Armin pelan.

Eren hanya bertukar pandang dengan Reiner. Sejujurnya dia tidak masalah bila temannya itu ikut, tapi dia harus meminta persetujuan dulu.

"Aku tidak masalah," jawab Reiner sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Armin tidak boleh ikut. Toh, jika teman pirangnya itu tau dimana Jean berada, dia bisa sangat membantu.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari temannya yang berbadan besar itu, Eren berbalik menatap gurunya. Begitu pula dengan Armin yang kemudian menatap gurunya itu dengan tatapan memohon jelas terpampang di raut wajahnya.

Levi sejujurnya tidak setuju dengan ide itu. Tapi pilihan apa lagi yang dia punya? Sangat beresiko jika dia membiarkan Eren dan Reiner berkeliling satu Dufan ini hanya untuk mencari satu orang teman mereka yang tertinggal. Tidak dipungkiri lagi itu pasti akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama dan siapa yang bisa memastikan tidak ada yang akan terjadi pada murid-muridnya itu nantinya?

… tapi semua itu lain lagi ceritanya jika mereka membawa si pirang.

Levi lagi-lagi menghela napas. Sepertinya dia memang tidak punya pilihan. Toh kalau muridnya yang satu itu lepas kontrol, dia yakin Eren dan Reiner bisa mengatasinya."Baiklah, kau boleh ikut."

"Tapi sensei!" di dengarnya salah satu muridnya protes tidak setuju, Connie. Bisa dilihatnya murid-murid yang lain juga memiliki raut wajah yang sama.

"Setuju atau tidak Arlert akan ikut bersama mereka," tandas Levi. Dia tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu berdebat dengan mereka sekarang. Di tempat ini, setiap detik amat sangat berharga.

Ditatapnya satu-satu muridnya yang mendadak bungkam seribu bahasa. "Masih ada pertanyaan?"

"Urm…sensei?" panggil seorang muridnya pelan.

_'Apa lagi sekarang?'_ gerutu Levi dalam hatinya.

"Ya, Renz?" Levi berbalik menatap Christa. Tapi yang dimaksud tidak menatap Levi balik. Pandangannya terarah lurus ke depan.

"Urm… itu bukannya Jean ya?" tunjuk Christa. Semua yang ada di situ sontak berbalik ke arah yang ditunjuk si pirang. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat temannya yang baru saja akan mereka cari itu berjalan ke arah mereka.

_Well_, sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut berjalan karena dia tengah dibopong oleh seseorang. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat semua yang ada disitu sangat terkejut, melainkan seseorang yang datang bersama teman mereka–yang sekarang tengah melambai-lambai ria itulah yang mengejutkan mereka.

"…tidak mungkin. Kau…" Mata Levi membelalak lebar.

"Oh! Yo, Levi! Aku mencarimu dari tadi tau! Kau ke mana saja? Eh, tunggu. Bwahahaha, kenapa tampangmu payah begitu? Kau habis digebukin ya~?" pendatang baru itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat penampilan Levi yang berantakan. Harus Levi akui, dia sendiri pasti tidak kuat melihat tampangnya saat ini. Perban putih yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah dan baju acak-acakan sudah cukup menjadi buktinya. Tapi bukan itu yang penting.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Levi tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dihiraukannya sama sekali ejekan yang dilontarkan pendatang baru itu padanya.

Saat tawa orang itu sedikit mereda, dia hanya menjawab pertanyaan Levi dengan sebuah cengiran lebar tercetak di wajahnya.

Sepertinya dia sekarang mengerti apa yang dibisikkan Erwin padanya.

.

.

.

_"Ckckck, dasar kucing menyebalkan. Sempat-sempatnya dia memanggil kucing lain ke sangkar burung. Hmph, tapi jangan senang dulu. Kalian para kucing tidak akan kubiarkan begitu saja mengambil burung-burung kesayanganku…"_

**Tinggal sebelas yang tersisa.**

Dan _final_ semakin mendekat.

.

.

.

Hey,

Kau tau apa persamaan yang dimiliki setiap permainan?

Ya, semua permainan memiliki tombol "start" dan istilah "game over" didalamnya

Kau tau lagi apa persamaan yang mereka punya?

Ya, benar. Mereka sama-sama mempunyai "seseorang" atau "sesuatu" untuk dikalahkan

Karena alasan itu pula juga selalu disediakan yang namanya "bantuan" di setiap permainan

Terdengar menenangkan bukan?

Memang.

…tapi tunggu sampai kau tau kejutannya.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

.

.

.

_Bagaimana nasib Annie nantinya?_

_Apa yang terjadi pada sang ketua kelas?_

_Dan— _

_—siapa kucing baru yang dimaksud?_

**A/N:**

Tolong ampuni saya! Saya tidak bermaksud membuat ini chapter jadi sepanjang ini! D'x Malah hasilnya membosankan begini lagi. Orz|||

Salahkan _writer block_ saya yang lagi ganas-ganasnya makanya hasilnya ngaco bgini! ;;A;; Saya berusaha semampu saya untuk tidak membuat mereka OOC, tapi sepertinya saya juga gagal.. OTL

Dan juga maaf beribu maaf untuk author lain karena saya gagal menebak hint" yang kalian berikan! x'S #menyendiridipojokan

Akhir kata–

**TITANISTA~**

Mempersembahkan FanFic ini untuk para reader di sana~~ Semoga chapter ini setidaknya menghibur bagi anda sekalian :')

Untuk giliran selanjutnya… (._.) Tunggu! Sisa dua ya!? O-O Wah gawat, nasib kedua remaining author ada di tangan saya nih! Literally! Soalnya supaya adil, saya serahin keputusannya di tangan kertas kocok saya~ x'P /ditendang

Dan yang terpilih adalah…

.

.

.

_*drumrools*_

.

.

.

***Rainbow 'Walker' Castle***

Cukup sekian dari saya~ Thanks for reading all! C'x Sekali lagi maaf kalau kepanjangan! D''x _(Psst, kalau mau complain soal tag, komplain sama kertas kocok dan tangan saya. Saya tidak bersalah. Sumpah! :'D)_

* * *

**One Last Standing author:**

**Shana Nakazawa  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Lost Memory, Last Memory

.

"_Sudah kubilang cocok bukan?"  
Bunga… bunga liar dengan pink pudar itu cocok dengan mataku,  
Katanya…_

_._

"Balon merahnya bagus 'kan? Jangan menangis lagi ya!"

.

"Kamu sendirian lagi? Mana temanmu?"

.

Aku selalu sendirian. Tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku.  
Lagipula siapa yang ingin bermain dengan anak pembawa sial?

.

"Sini kutemani bermain"

.

"Anak manis sepertimu itu lebih cantik kalau tersenyum"

.

"Kakak tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Janji!"

.

.

.

_**Labyrinth**_

_**Attack On Titan**__ © Hajime Isayama_

_._

_**Chapter 11: Lost Memory, Last Memory**_

_By: Rainbow 'Walker' Castle (id: 3514570 )_

* * *

.

.

.

"Psst! Eren…Apa kau yakin membawa Armin—kau tahu, dia habis melakukan sesuatu yah..kau tahu itu" bisik Connie, membuat alis Eren bertaut tajam.

Sama seperti Levi. Sekarang Eren memiliki dua sisi dalam hatinya. Sisi satunya mengatakan, ia ingin menolak Armin agar kematian Erwin-sensei tidak akan mereka alami. Sedangkan sisi satunya lagi mengatakan, ia harus membawa Armin karena _gitu-gitu_ juga temannya—dan lagi, Armin tahu dimana Jean berada.

Ymir yang membelakangi mereka merasa penasaran. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kalian tau 'kan di saat gawat begini—"

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu." Potong Eren acuh tak acuh dan langsung melangkah tak peduli. Ymir yang merasa diacuhkan (bahkan beberapa kali), tidak menyukai sikap Eren. Ia pun mendorong pundak kanan Eren sehingga Eren yang diserang tiba-tiba langsung berjengit kaget.

"KAU—"

"Sudah, Ymir! Bertengkar tidak akan gunanya!" ucap Connie berusaha menghentikannya. Chirsta ikut menghentikannya dengan mengkunci tangan kanan Ymir. Keributan kecil dalam kelompok membuat Levi menghentikan perjalanan dan melerai _'bocah-bocah'_nya.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar—setidaknya saat situasi seperti ini?"

Semuanya diam. Ymir mendecih. "Aku tidak mau kalian mementingkan kepentingan sendiri. Kita harus segera menemukan Annie dan keluar dari tempat ini hidup-hidup" ucap Levi. Semua mata saling memandang.

Yah, kata-katanya barusan memang bukan main-main. Apalagi setelah beberapa kematian teman dan gurunya itu.

Petra—seorang guru yang entah darimana datangnya itu segera menenangkan murid-muridnya yang setengah shock.

"Hee? Kalau begitu….kita semua akan mati disini?!" pekik Sasha tiba-tiba. Kentang dalam genggamannya jatuh tergeletak. Chirsta, salah satu siswi yang mudah histeris pun ikut memekik. Ymir berusaha menghilangkan _negative thinking_nya Chirsta.

"Aku takut….aku tak mau mati disini…NGGAK MAUUU!" pekiknya makin menjadi.

"TENANGKAN PIKIRANMU, CHIRSTA LENZ! TIDAK AKAN YANG MATI LAGI SETELAH INI!"

"BOHONG! Aku…aku tak mau mati dan juga…melihat kalian mati meninggalkanku"

Mau tak mau Levi berjongkok—sehingga tingginya sejajar dengan Chirsta yang terduduk di tanah. "Kita tidak akan mati. Kita semua akan menyelesaikan ini dan keluar secepatnya" Levi berucap penuh penegasan dan penekanan di setiap kata.

Chirsta menatapnya penuh harap walau masih ada setitik dua titik air matanya yang menetes. Sasha dan yang lain masih bisa ditenangkan oleh Petra. Meskipun raut wajah Eren makin keras.

.

"_Benarkah kau bisa menyelesaikan dan keluar dari permainan ini?"_

.

"Ada apa, sensei?" tanya Eren ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi Levi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin perasaanku saja" tepisnya. Ia melihat sekeliling, nihil. Padahal ia yakin sekali ada suara anak kecil itu yang sangat jelas didekatnya. Halusinasinya? Ah, tidak mungkin. Ia tidak mau percaya setelah menerima kenyataan yang sangat nyata itu.

"Ano… Sensei?" nada Connie yang terlihat ragu-ragu membuyarkan lamunannya. Levi pun melirik sang murid.

"Menyelesaikan? Apa yang harus kita selesaikan? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan yang kita alami?" tanya si berambut tipis itu tampak ragu-ragu dan bodoh menanyakan hal tersebut. Walau ada benarnya juga.

"Benar kata Connie. Kau belum memberitahu kami sebelumnya. Sejak awal kau sudah was-was ketika kita berada di Dufan. Mungkin kau tahu sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui, Levi-sensei?!" ucap Mikasa, sedari tadi diam saja ternyata ia cukup memperhatikan. Sontak semua menatap gurunya.

Benar kata Connie dan Mikasa. Sejak awal gurunya sudah merasa was-was dan penuh perhatian ketat sejak memasuki Dufan. Dari nomor telepon, pembagian kelompok, aturan yang sangat menyita kesenangan itu sudah termasuk janggal.

Mereka berwisata ini dengan tujuan hiburan. Lagipula mereka sudah SMA, sudah seharusnya dapat menjaga diri sendiri.

_Sesuatu_ sedang terjadi disini? Tapi apa?

Levi hanya diam. Lebih tepatnya membisu karena ia bingung harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada murid-muridnya yang hanya bisa dihitung jari. Apa ceritanya dapat dikategorikan 'masuk akal' oleh muridnya tersebut? Entahlah.

"Levi, apa kau melihat mimpi 'itu' ?" tanya Petra tiba-tiba. Wajahnya lebih serius sekarang meskipun kecemasan masih terlintas dimatanya.

"Kutebak kau bermimpi murid-muridmu mati satu per satu lalu ketika terbangun semuanya masih baik-baik saja lalu melihat kematian dan hidup lagi berulang kali. Benar begitu?" Petra mengangguk. Levi mendengus pelan karena sudah menduganya.

"Sebenarnya ada lagi. Ada sosok anak kecil misterius disana. Ia selalu tersenyum ketika melihat kematian…." lanjut Petra disertai isakan kecil.

"Ah, anak itu. Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kita sehingga kita bisa-bisanya mengalami hal seperti ini" kata Levi sekenanya.

Ia masih bisa mendengar Petra menggumamkan nama Erwin disela isakannya. Mungkin ia masih syok melihat dan menerima kenyataan rekan kerjanya telah meninggal dunia.

Tunggu, melihat?

Levi memberi perintah, "Baiklah, kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan. Jangan sampai ada yang terpisah apalagi tertinggal! Kita saling menjaga bersama"

"Baik, sensei!"

.

.

_Dream relieve you from problems and sorrows_

_And make you feel pleasant_

_But, they're only good_

_If you surround by hallucinations_

.

.

Kemana pun mereka melangkah, Annie masih belum ditemukan. Levi dan kelompoknya masih belum menemukan Annie di beberapa wahana Dufan.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada yang mengajak berbicara ataupun sekedar membuka mulut. Semunya bungkam seolah-olah ada retsleting imajiner yang menutup bibir mereka satu persatu.

Suasana Dufan yang diliputi awan-awan kelabu yang menggantung di atas langit serta keheningan yang hanya diisi oleh musik bernada suram dari kejauhan hanya membuat suasana makin dingin dan mencekam.

Oh, tak lupa ditambah dengan aura kematian yang begitu pekat dan mengintai setiap saat.

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa lagi yang akan diambil nyawanya. Karena para malaikat yang terkenal baik hati pun saling berbisik, _"Jangan beritahu siapa yang akan pulang hari ini"_. Tentu kita tahu apa arti 'pulang' tersebut. Entah mengapa kalimat tersebut terasa seperti rencana kejutan untuk seorang sahabat yang akan berulang tahun.

Walaupun tidak berasa sama seperti rencana kejutan ulang tahun yang selalu berakhir bahagia, sebaliknya rencana kejutan kematian lebih terasa pahit dan meninggalkan kesan mendalam bagi yang masih bisa menghirup oksigen di bumi ini.

.

.

_Don't take your blindfold off_

_Because it won't be fun_

.

.

Baru saja langkahnya menuju wahana gondola, telinganya mendengar cekikikan (yang untungnya) kedua muridnya. Eren dan Sasha. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan saat ini.

Ia menghela nafas lega namun merasa kesal dengan sikap keduanya. "Apa yang kalian tertawakan, Jaeger, Blouse?"

Yang disebut menggeleng cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa sensei!" ucap mereka kompak.

"Jangan begitu lagi. Ayo kita cari ke wahana selanjutnya"

"Kau dingin banget deh. Lihat suasananya jadi tambah suram 'kan?" kata si orang misterius itu yang dari tadi hanya diam.

Levi mendelik, "Diam, Hanji. Aku tak tahu mengapa kau bisa ada disini"

Si orang misterius—Hanji hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Entah dimana bagian yang lucu.

Pencarian masih dilanjutkan. Tujuan pencarian adalah wahana istana boneka yang belum diperiksa dan menjadi wahana terakhir yang akan mereka periksa.

"Annie?!" kata Mikasa tak percaya. Yang benar saja, Annie sedang duduk membelakangi mereka. Pandangan mata Annie tertuju pada pintu masuk wahana istana boneka.

"Annie? ANNIEE!" girang Sasha dan berlari menuju tempat Annie berdiri tapi sudah dicegah oleh Levi. "Tunggu dulu, Sasha Blouse! Kita masih belum memastikannya!"

"Tapi sensei! Tujuan kita mencari Annie 'kan? Annie ada disana!"

"Aku akan memeriksanya sebentar. Tunggu disini". Ia melangkah kakinya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Murid-murid masih mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sensei!"

.

.

_Watch your step, I'll take you by my hand_

_So, now entrust yourself to me_

.

.

"Sensei!"

Dihiraukannya lagi murid-muridnya yang memanggil cemas, ia menepuk pundak kanan Annie. Sepertinya ia sedang melamun.

_Atau sedang menunggu sesuatu?_

Tanpa dikomando Annie mendongak kebelakang. Awalnya terkejut tapi anehnya dia menyapa dan tersenyum. "Ah, ada apa, Levi-sensei?"

"Ingin menemani saya bermain, Levi-sensei?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada kekanak-kanakkan. Levi tahu anak muridnya yang satu ini takkan pernah bertingkah laku—apalagi sampai tersenyum. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya sejak masuk Dufan.

Ya, anak kecil itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Ah, kenapa sensei bisa lupa denganku, hm? Padahal muridmu sendiri—"

"Kau bukan Annie Leonheart yang kukenal" potongnya. Sasha dan yang lain menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sensei benar! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

"Kembalikan teman kami!" kali ini Chirsta yang berteriak.

Mendengar itu raut wajah Annie tampak kesal. Ia mendecih karena tak ada yang masuk perangkapnya. Melihat sekelilingnya, sepertinya _kucing _yang nakal semakin bertambah. "Hahahahaha! Sudah kubilang, jangan membawa _kucing_ ke _sangkar_!"

Lagi-lagi ia mengeluarkan kalimat yang sulit dimengerti. Levi sudah dalam posisi siaga. Begitu pula dengan Hanji dan Petra yang sudah berjaga-jaga didepan kelompok.

Tanpa aba-aba Annie maju menyerang Levi dengan gunting dan cutter yang entah darimana. Dengan gesit ia menghindar. Ia mencoba mengkunci pergerakan Annie tapi Annie sangat gesit dalam bertarung sehingga Levi sedikit kepayahan. Terlebih luka di pundaknya menjadi terbuka lebar.

.

GRAB!

.

Tindakannya berhasil. Ia berhasil mengkunci pergerakan Annie dari belakang. Tentu Annie meronta-ronta.

Tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali. Kepalanya berdenyut keras—seperti dihantam. Gawat, Annie bisa lepas dan pandangan matanya semakin redup dan mengabur. Hanji dan Petra segera menghampirinya. Oh, Petra memeriksa keadaan Annie yang (tiba-tiba saja) pingsan. Sedangkan Hanji meneriakkan nama sohibnya itu.

.

"_Aku ingin kita bisa bermain bersama. Selamanya"_

.

(Levi POV)

Aneh. Waktu terasa berhenti dua detik dan di detik berikutnya pandanganku mulai jelas—waktu semakin berjalan cepat, sepertinya waktu mundur dengan cepat.

Aku bisa melihat perjalananku mundur sampai sejak awal memasuki Dufan lalu disertai warna campuran putih dan sepia—melihat pengunjung Dufan yang ramai kemudian sepi kembali dan langit yang berubah siang, malam, siang malam, dan begitu terus.

Mengulang-ulang pemandangan. Seolah waktu ingin mundur untuk menunjukkan sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu yang mungkin saja dapat menjadi kunci kemenangan untuk menyelesaikan permainan mengerikan ini.

Dan kuharap bukan _time loop_ untuk melihat ulang kematian murid-muridku untuk sekian kalinya. Tidak, terima kasih.

Waktu berhenti mundur. Tempat disekitarku berubah menjadi taman bermain yang sering ada di komplek-komplek perumahan. Matahari sebentar lagi terbenam, anak-anak yang bermain disitu pulang satu per satu.

Bingung? Tentu saja iya. Tapi suara anak kecil yang menangis menginterupsiku. Melihat di balik semak-semak terdapat anak perempuan yang tengah menyembunyikan diri untuk menangis.

Aku berusaha menepuk pundaknya. Gagal. Secara tidak logis tanganku menembus raga anak ini. Rasanya seperti roh gentayangan. Aku tidak punya raga utuh disini.

"Belum pulang?" tanya seorang remaja laki-laki; menghampiri yang menangis. Kulihat kembali. Astaga, anak ini mirip dengan anak kecil misterius itu.

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng. Pemuda itu menyodorkan balon merah. "Balon merahnya bagus 'kan? Jangan menangis lagi ya!"

Gadis kecil itu menunduk lagi; ia masih menangis. Merasa usahanya sia-sia, pemuda itu membungkuk dan mencoba membuat senyum kecil di wajah mungil itu dengan jarinya.

Agak berhasil. Ia ikut tersenyum. "Lihat? Anak manis sepertimu itu lebih cantik kalau tersenyum"

"Ayo pulang." Tangan mereka saling bergandengan dan menjauhiku. Lalu pemandangan berganti menjadi siang hari. Cuacanya cerah dan langit berwarna biru cerah—walau begitu tak ada yang bermain disini.

Yang ada hanyalah anak kecil itu yang sedang melamun di ayunannya. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu tetapi ketika ada suara yang memanggilnya (yang ternyata adalah pemuda yang kemarin), wajahnya menjadi ceria.

"Kamu sendirian lagi? Mana temanmu?" Anak kecil itu menggeleng lesu. "Sini kutemani bermain"

Dan pemandangan dimana yang tampaknya membahagiakan itu berganti lagi.

Pemuda itu sedang berjongkok—membuat tingginya sejajar. Ia mengulurkan jari kelingking kanannya. "Besok kita akan bermain tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Janji!"

Lalu berganti pemandangan dimana aku bisa melihat pemuda itu sedang dipojokkan oleh beberapa preman (yang kuprediksi, preman-preman itu adalah teman sekolahnya). Karena aku tak bisa membantunya, aku hanya bisa diam.

Aku tidak punya raga utuh disini, ingat?

Pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur ketika tinju itu melayang ke ulu hatinya. Ia tidak bisa melawan ketika ada bocah yang berbadan kekar mengangkatnya dan melemparnya ke trotoar.

_Na'as._ Entah itu kebetulan yang disengaja atau takdir. Bukannya jatuh ke trotoar, ia jatuh di aspal sehingga truk semen yang melintas tak sengaja menabraknya.

Ia terseret 5 meter dari lokasi kejadian.

Preman-preman tolol itu tidak menolongnya. Malah kabur untuk menyelamatkan diri. Aku, yang tak tahu-menahu, langsung melangkah kakiku entah kemana—dan tahu-tahu sudah sampai di taman bermain.

Anak kecil itu sama seperti kemarin. Ia duduk diayunannya sambil menunggu pemuda itu. Ah, malangnya anak ini. Orang yang ditunggunya tak mungkin datang hari ini dan selamanya.

"Kakak…dimana?" lirih anak itu. "Padahal hari ini sudah janji untuk main lagi…"

"Aku mau menyusul. Perasaanku nggak enak" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Kaki kecilnya melangkah maju untuk keluar dari taman dan menyebrang jalan. Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat mobil pribadi yang sedang melaju kencang.

Dan semakin dekat menuju anak itu.

"AWAS!" kataku. Namun terlambat. Gadis kecil itu sudah merenggang nyawa. Darahnya bermuncratan kemana-mana. Tragis sekali. Ia menjadi korban tabrak lari.

Lalu pemandangan disekitarku mulai berubah lagi. Waktu terasa cepat berjalan. Kebalikannya, waktu kembali seperti semula. Tepat aku dan muridku memasuki Dufan dan peristiwa aneh lainnya sampai aku bertemu dengan Annie.

Semuanya kembali menjadi normal.

.

.

"Sensei! Levi-sensei!"

"Levi! Bangun Levi!"

PLAKK!

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap mataku. Benar. Semuanya kembali normal. Tapi suara apa barusan?

Kulihat Annie sudah terbaring dijaga oleh Petra dan Reiner. Sedangkan Bertholt dan Connie membantu Jean yang baru menyadarkan diri.

Kedua pipiku terasa sedikit sakit. Seperti ditampar. "Ho. Sudah bangun rupanya. Untunglah tamparanku mempan padamu hahahaha!" kata Hanji tanpa rasa bersalah.

Oh.

Sial.

"Sensei, tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Chirsta cemas.

"Hn."

"Kulihat tatapan Sensei tadi kosong. Aku khawatir Sensei akan kerasukan…" kali ini Eren yang berkata. Mikasa menatap tajam padaku. Armin? Ia masih diam.

Tanpa disadari yang lainnya, anak kecil itu sudah ada di hadapanku. Terpaut jarak 10 meter, aku tahu matanya sedikit berubah kemerahan. Wajahnya yang kekanak-kanakkan itu tampak mengerikan karena sedang menunjukkan emosi kemarahan yang amat sangat.

"Nakal… berani-beraninya kau…" katanya seolah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Levi barusan. Seperti mengintip sekilas _memori_nya.

.

.

.

_Ini janji. Ingat?_

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Mengapa ia diberi kenangan memori itu?_

_Apakah itu sebuah petunjuk "keluar"?_

_Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang didasari kata "mengapa"_

_Tolong bersabarlah untuk menunggu jawabannya. Janji?_

_._

**A/N:**

Tolong deh, bukannya mau telat tapi aku lagi galau. Jadinya chapter ini jadi ngaco gara-gara galau dengan WB dan kebetulan hari ini bagi **raport**. Tahulah (?) kegalauan ku yang mendewa ketika melihat nilainya. TOYYOOONGGG~! /lebay/ /tabok karena curcol/

Aku minta maaf untuk semua yang (kayaknya) merasa bingung atau susah 'diskusi' denganku. Jujur, kaget tiba-tiba dapat giliran xD. Oya, Met Natal yang merayakan ya hohohoho!

Ehem!

TITANISTA~ mempersembahkan fanfic ini untuk para pembaca yang setia menunggu (maaf copas). Tadinya mau pake omake, tapi gak jadi. Nah, sudah jelas giliran yang terakhir adalah…. *drumrolls*

.

.

**Shana Nakazawa** !

Yup, sekian dari saya, Rain-B. Terimakasih untuk membaca dan mereview sebelumnya (dan yang sekarang). Maaf jika chapter ini masih kurang berkenan di hati para pembaca. (_ne, Shana-san, ganbatte ya! Ending ada ditangan tuh X3_)


	12. Chapter 12: Endless Rotation

.

_"Kau lupa, ya?"_

_._

_"Kalau kau melupakanku, berarti kau sama saja seperti mereka."_

_._

"Mereka …?"

.

_"Baiklah, lupakan. Ayo kita lanjutkan permainannya."_

.

.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

* * *

**_Labyrinth_**

**_Attack On Titan_**_ © Hajime Isayama_

_._

**_Chapter 12: Endless Rotation_**

_By: Shana Nakazawa (id: 3497984)_

* * *

.

.

.

[_In another moment down went Alice after it, never considering **how** in the world she was **to get out again**._ —Alice in Wonderland]

.

.

.

Levi tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata merah sang gadis kecil. Sang guru tidak idiot; ia tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Lebih buruk lagi, karena dia sendiri yang menyebabkannya.

"Levi, kurasa kita harus terus bergerak. Kita harus segera keluar dari sini," ujar Hanji sambil mengedarkan pandangan, mencari jalan keluar.

"L-lalu teman-teman …?" Christa menahan isak. Sebagai yang paling lembut di kelompok, hatinya tidak rela meninggalkan teman-temannya walau mereka telah meregang nyawa.

Levi mengesah. Kepalanya mulai pening. "Tidak ada waktu. Jika kita dapat menyelamatkan mereka namun terjebak di sini selamanya, rasanya tidak ada artinya," katanya pada akhirnya.

Christa menunduk, air mata menetes tanpa dapat ia cegah. Ymir merangkulnya, "Ini mungkin kejam, Christa, namun _sensei_ benar. Kita masih memikul beban sebagai orang hidup," ujarnya, sekali ini menyetujui Levi.

"Baiklah, kita harus cepat. Sepertinya itu pintu keluarnya!" seru Petra sambil menunjuk jalan yang berujung pada gerbang.

Para siswa sangat bersemangat untuk keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini. Levi sampai harus kepayahan mengatur mereka. Semuanya berjalan dengan was-was. Walaupun begitu, kecurigaan merekah dalam diri Levi. Tidak mungkin gadis itu akan membiarkan mereka pergi begitu saja. Lalu mengapa gerbang itu terbuka begitu saja?

_Apa yang direncanakan gadis itu sekarang?_

Gerbang itu sudah dapat terlihat oleh mata. Senyum-senyum lebar merekah di wajah para murid kelas 10-4 Maria _Academy_. Akan tetapi Levi tidak dapat merasakan antusiasme yang sama. Kegelisahan bersarang di dadanya, memaksanya menyusun kepingan-kepingan teka-teki bencana ini.

Lagu Alouette berdering di telinganya. Kedatangan para guru yang bermimpi sama dengannya. _Checkpoint_. Kematian yang berulang-ulang. Permainan kematian—

_"Hihihi, kau sudah sadar?"_

Pupil Levi melebar. Segalanya seperti berlangsung dalam gerak lambat. Murid-muridnya nyaris berlari menuju gerbang yang terbuka.

"Anak-anak, menjauh dari sana! Menjauh dari gerbang—dan para guru!"

Para siswa menoleh. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, Petra dan Hanji telah mengeluarkan pisau dan gunting. Mikasa, dengan refleksnya yang mengagumkan, menarik Eren dan Armin menjauh. Christa menjerit saat Petra nyaris menebasnya. Ymir menariknya, membuat lengannya tergores. Rasa perih menyerang sarafnya, membuat gadis itu meringis.

"A-apa-apaan ini, _sensei_!?" teriak Jean yang berusaha menghindari Hanji yang menyerangnya sambil tertawa-tawa seperti psikopat.

"Khh!" Levi menggigit bibir. Ia menatap tajam pada gadis kecil yang kini duduk di atas pilar gerbang. Kaki mungilnya berayun-ayun sementara ia tertawa.

_"Kata Mama, anak nakal harus dihukum."_

Levi menendang Petra—atau Petra palsu—ke arah Hanji dan menjatuhkan keduanya bersamaan. Akan tetapi sang guru tahu bahwa itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Lari! Cepat lari!" perintah Levi. Murid-muridnya patuh tanpa mempertanyakan apa-apa. Yah, lebih karena mereka tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa. Rasa takut akan kedua guru mereka yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti kerasukan membuat mereka lari tunggang-langgang.

"Eren!"

Levi menoleh mendengar jeritan Mikasa. Eren terjatuh saat berlari—astaga, mengapa adegan klise ini harus benar-benar terjadi di saat genting!? Armin menahan Mikasa, tidak menginginkan kedua temannya mati di tangan guru palsu mereka.

Sebuah decih keluar dari bibir Levi. Ia berbalik haluan dan menarik tangan Eren. Hal ini mengakibatkan Hanji palsu menorehkan luka baru di kaki Levi oleh guntingnya. Adrenalin menyamarkan rasa sakit itu sehingga Levi dapat menendang wanita itu dan membawa Eren lari.

Wajah Eren merona di saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Ia tidak dapat menahan degup jantungnya karena dapat bergandengan dengan guru yang ia suka tersebut. Sedikit bagian dari darinya sedikit bersyukur ia jatuh tadi.

"Jangan senyum-senyum begitu, Jeager! Simpan tenagamu untuk tersenyum dan lari lebih cepat!" seru Levi yang sedikit kesal dengan sikap Eren yang menurutnya terlalu santai.

"Sa-saya mohon maaf! Eh, kita mau ke mana, _sensei_?" tanya Eren, melihat mereka dan pasa siswa lain terus berlari tanpa arah.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Levi berpikir. Sepanjang ia mengobservasi, rasanya tidak ada tempat tertutup yang aman untuk bersembunyi. Tidak mungkin mereka akan terus berlari. Stamina mereka sangat terbatas, berbeda dengan para makhluk menyerupai Petra dan Hanji yang sepertinya tidak kunjung tumbang.

"_Sensei_, kita harus ke mana!?" teriak Connie. Ia sepertinya kelelahan. Tidak aneh, karena mereka terus berlari sejak tadi tanpa arah.

Levi, yang otaknya biasanya dipenuhi ide-ide brilian, kini tidak dapat memikirkan apa-apa. Rasa bersalah menghantuinya. Ia bukan hanya membawa nyawanya sendiri, namun nyawa murid-muridnya. Sedangkan harapan untuk keluar dari taman bermain kematian ini telah mendekati nol mutlak.

"Maafkan saya kalau saya lancang, _sensei_, namun menurut saya kita harus menyerang langsung anak itu. Saya rasa ini semua adalah perbuatan anak itu, walaupun saya tidak tahu apa penyebab dia melakukan semua ini," usul Armin yang telah tersusul oleh Levi dan Eren.

Levi bukannya tidak berpikir seperti Armin. Ia sudah beberapa kali memikirkan untuk menyerang gadis kecil yang misterius itu. Hanya saja yang menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana. Gadis itu adalah pemain di belakang layar; ia hanya menggerakkan boneka-bonekanya tanpa berhadapan langsung dengan Levi.

"Aku paham idemu, Arlert. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana dapat menyerangnya. Dia selalu pergi di saat aku akan mengejarnya," sahut Levi.

Keheningan menyambut karena Armin tampak berpikir keras. Levi menggunakan waktu ini untuk memerhatikan para siswanya. Christa dan Ymir berlari berdampingan. Reiner, Berthold, Annie, dan Connie ada di paling depan, terlihat membantu Jean yang masih kebingungan setelah sadar dari hipnotis. Sasha berada berdekatan dengan Armin dan Mikasa.

Bicara soal Mikasa, dari tadi gadis itu terus menatap Levi dengan tajam. Kira-kira apa gerangan—

"Oh!"

Levi baru menyadari ia masih menggenggam tangan Eren. Tanpa sadar ia terus melakukannya sejak menyelamatkan bocah bersurai cokelat tersebut.

Baru saat Levi ingin melepaskan, tangan Eren menggenggamnya makin erat. Wajahnya memerah saat berkata, "Ja-jangan, _sensei_. Saya … masih ingin me-menggenggam tangan _sensei_."

Kedua alis Levi bertaut. Muridnya yang satu ini memang aneh. Namun Levi hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menuruti apa maunya. Toh, dengan begini ia tidak akan terpisah jauh dengannya. Kondisi yang sama-sama menguntungkan.

_"Hei, aku bosan main kejar-kejaran. Kita akhiri sekarang saja, ya?"_

Levi menoleh cepat ketika mendengar suara cempreng gadis kecil itu lagi. Belum sempat ia menemukan lokasi bocah itu, pengeras suara di _Dufan_ berdenging keras. Semua siswa, termasuk Levi juga, berhenti dan menutup telinga mereka.

"Pengumuman, pengumuman. Terima kasih Anda telah datang ke _Dufan_. Saya harap Anda menikmati perjalanan Anda, karena sekarang kita telah sampai pada … _final stage_!"

Levi menegang mendengar suara tawa gadis itu. Kini ia semakin sadar dengan posisinya. Nyawanya—dan juga murid-muridnya—hanya satu, dan tidak ada lagi _checkpoint_. Di babak final ini, segalanya dipertaruhkan. Akankah ia kembali dengan selamat? Atau menemui ajalnya di sini?

"Baiklah, kita mulai permainannya!"

Langit menggelap seketika. Keadaan diperparah dengan lampu-lampu yang tiba-tiba berkedip-kedip sebelum mati. Kedua belas orang tersebut berada dalam kegelapan total.

"Kyaaa! Tolong! A-aku tidak bisa melihat!" jerit Christa.

"Sial! Ada apa lagi, sih, ini!" teriak Jean yang sepertinya telah menerima kembali tenaganya.

Levi menarik napas perlahan dan mengembuskannya kembali. Ia harus tetap tenang dan berpikir jernih.

"Semuanya, tetap tenang! Jangan bergerak! Saling berpegangan dan jangan terpisah! Pastikan teman kalian ada, dan pastikan yang kalian pegang adalah teman, bukan musuh!" komando Levi. Murid-muridnya segera mematuhi.

Setelah beberapa saat yang menegangkan, langit kembali menunjukkan berkas-berkas cahaya. Suara-suara penuh kelegaan tak pelak terdengar dari rombongan tersebut.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Levi. Walaupun ekspresinya datar, jika ditelusuri dengan mata yang tajam, terdapat gurat-gurat kecemasan di sana.

Kelegaan menyapu Levi ketika ia tahu bahwa semua muridnya lengkap dan tanpa luka—kecuali luka yang sebelumnya memang sudah ada. Tangannya tanpa sadar menggenggam lebih erat tangan Eren. Ia belum melepaskannya sejak tadi.

Levi membuat gestur yang memerintahkan murid-muridnya untuk berkumpul. Di saat-saat seperti ini, terpisah adalah hal terakhir yang mereka butuhkan.

_"Ihihihi, hahaha."_

Terdengar suara tawa gadis kecil itu lagi.

_"Kalian ini polos sekali, ya. Memangnya kalian tahu permainan apa yang akan kalian mainkan di _final stage_?"_

Levi dan murid-muridnya seketiga menjadi tegang. Gadis kecil itu tertawa lagi.

_"Hmm, sudah kuduga. Kalau begitu, kita mulai permainannya! Siapa? Siapa? Siapa yang asli, siapa yang palsu? Ada di manakah aku?"_

Levi terlonjak. "Mundur! Kalian harus saling menjauh! Buang senjata apa pun yang kalian miliki!" serunya. Para siswanya menatapnya tidak mengerti. Beberapa yang lebih cerdas seperti Armin dan Mikasa segera melaksanakannya. Levi menatap tajam, tidak memberi murid-murid tersebut kesempatan kecuali menurutinya.

"Sejak awal kita masuk ke sini, gadis kecil itu menghantui kita. Dia yang menyebabkan semua kematian di sini. Dan pada _final stage_ ini, permainannya adalah menemukan jarum di dalam jerami." Murid-muridnya masih terlihat bingung. Levi berhenti untuk menghela napas. "Salah seorang di antara kita adalah palsu. Salah seorang di antara kita telah dirasuki gadis itu. Karena itu, kita harus berhati-hati. Saling menjaga jarak antara satu sama lain, minimal lima meter. Jangan mudah percaya, jangan mudah goyah. Gadis itu tahu apa-apa saja kelemahan kita."

Seketika para siswa kelas 10-4 merinding dibuatnya. Penjelasan Levi memang cukup singkat, padat, juga tidak mengandung kata-kata yang berlebihan. Namun rasa takut yang mencekam berhasil dikirimkan darinya.

Sudah beberapa waktu berlalu, cukup lama hingga menguras kesabaran beberapa murid. Levi sendiri masih mengawasi lamat-lamat tiap muridnya, mencoba mendapatkan satu kejanggalan yang dapat mengubah situasi.

"_Sensei_, jika seperti ini terus tidak akan ada selesainya! Kita harus bertindak!" seru Connie yang mulai tidak sabar.

"Sabar, botak. _Sensei_ juga pasti sedang berpikir!" sahut Reiner, walau ia juga sudah bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempatnya.

Levi mencoba mengabaikan mereka dan berkonsentrasi. Namun rasanya menemukan kejanggalan sekecil semut mustahil dilakukan di tengah keputusasaan seperti ini.

"Atau jangan-jangan _sensei_ yang dirasuki gadis itu!"

Seruan Jean tadi berhasil membuat seluruh pasang mata tertuju padanya. Levi mengangkat pandangan dan memandang Jean tajam. Ia tidak dapat menyalahkan murid delinkuennya tersebut. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, siapa saja patut dicurigai. Levi sendiri yang mengatakan untuk tidak memercayai siapa pun.

"Jean, apa-apaan kau ini!" seru Armin, wajahnya terlihat marah—tidak seperti biasanya.

"Maksudku, tadi _sensei_ sendiri yang bilang! Jangan percayai siapa pun karena gadis itu bisa memasuki siapa saja. Bagaimana jika ternyata _sensei_ dirasuki dan dia memerintah kita untuk berdiam diri seperti ini agar kita dapat dibunuh dengan mudah!?" tegas Jean.

Armin terlihat ingin menyela, namun Levi menghalanginya. "Jean tidak salah. Kalian boleh tidak memercayaiku. Seperti yang tadi kukatakan, kalian tidak boleh memercayai siapa pun. Namun pikirkan. Aku menyuruh kalian saling menjauh dari jarak aman karena ini memiliki keuntungan daripada saling berpencar. Silakan kalian pikirkan sendiri, mana yang lebih aman. Sekali lagi, aku tidak memaksa kalian percaya padaku," ujarnya.

Jean terlihat terdiam. Ia tetap pada tempatnya setelah mempertimbangkan baik-buruknya. Siswa-siswa yang lain juga tetap pada tempat mereka, menoleh-noleh dengan gelisah.

Setelah suasana mulai sedikit kondusif, Levi melanjutkan, "Baiklah. Setelah kalian tenang, tolong bantu aku. Aku berbicara bukan sebagai guru, bukan sebagai penyelamay, namun sebagai sesama yang ingin bertahan hidup. Perhatikan semua teman-teman kalian, termasuk aku. Adakah kejanggalan sekecil apa pun pada mereka? Pikirkan, siapa yang bersikap aneh dan tidak seperti biasanya? Bisa jadi dia adalah yang dirasuki gadis kecil itu."

Kali ini kesebelas siswa-siswi kelas 10-4 yang tersisa tidak mempertanyakan perintah guru mereka. Tatapan mereka berfokus pada teman-teman mereka, mengobservasi dengan penuh rasa curiga.

"Tidak bisa, _sensei_," Ymir akhirnya berkata, "cara ini tidak akan berhasil. Semuanya bersikap tidak biasa di bawah tekanan seperti ini. Bahkan aku juga mungkin bertingkah aneh."

Ombak keputusasaan menyapu kembali. Levi mengangguk menyetujui Ymir, menghentikan kegiatan yang bagai meniti buih tersebut. Namun kali ini guru berekspresi datar tersebut telah menemukan petunjuk kecil. Ia memang masih ragu, namun ia ingat suatu cara yang tepat. Memancingnya keluar.

"Eren, mendekat padaku," perintah Levi seraya menoleh ke sisi kanannya.

"Eh? Ada apa, _sensei_?" tanya Eren, wajahnya merona merah muda.

"Ke sini," ulang Levi. Eren menunduk dan menurutinya. Mikasa memerhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka. Gadis itu memang tidak pernah dapat terlalu memercayai gurunya.

"Kenapa, _sen_—"

Belum sempat Eren menyelesaikan perkataannya, Levi telah menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. Oh, betapa wajah Eren tidak dapat lebih merah lagi dari saat ini. Ia tidak dapat bergerak dalam pelukan Levi. Mikasa terlihat nyaris menerjang Levi jika saja Armin tidak mencegahnya.

Levi tiba-tiba menyentakkan Eren hingga terjatuh. Mikasa langsung murka dan nyaris menyerang Levi ketika ia mendengar Levi berkata, "Nah! Keluarlah, iblis kecil!"

Murid-murid berpandangan dengan tatapan horor. Mikasa membatu di tempat.

"_Se-sensei_ bicara apa, sih?" tanya Eren sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Aku sudah curiga. Eren yang biasa akan langsung membelaku jika ada orang menjelek-jelekkanku seperti yang tadi Jean lakukan. Dan sekarang adalah bukti lain. Eren yang biasa akan langsung mendorongku dengan wajah merah dan bicara tergagap-gagap jika aku peluk tiba-tiba seperti itu. Kau ketahuan sekarang, gadis iblis!"

Eren menunduk tanpa berkata apa-apa. Levi mendengus.

"Oh, masih belum mau menyerah? Apa kau terlalu pengecut, gadis kecil? Apa kau terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan, seperti kau takut mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang kau sayangi itu sudah mati dan tidak akan kembali? Dan segala yang kaulakukan—membunuh murid-muridku—tidak akan membuatnya hidup kembali?" pancing Levi.

"DIAAMMM!" jerit gadis kecil itu dengan suara lengkingan yang amat tinggi. Semua orang harus menutup telinga karena dengingan yang dihasilkan sang gadis misterius.

Mata merahnya menatap Levi dengan penuh amarah. "Diam! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Dia akan kembali! DIA AKAN KEMBALI PADAKU!" jeritnya.

Tiba-tiba tanah berguncang. Mikasa dan Armin segera menghampiri Eren yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di tanah. Para siswa yang lain segera berkelompok dan berpegangan. Levi sendiri mengawasi gadis kecil itu yang kini terbang di atas mereka, terlihat amat murka.

"Ahahaha, nah, dia sudah datang. Apa, Rii-_kun_? Oh, kau ingin disambut sebelum pulang? Baiklah, aku akan memberikan sesuatu padamu. Ahahahah, ahahahaha, AHAHAHAHAHA!" gadis itu berbicara sendiri sebelum tertawa seperti orang gila. Levi tak pernah mengalihkan pandangan darinya, khawatir ia melakukan apa-apa pada murid-muridnya.

Tanah masih berguncang saat tiba-tiba tanah yang dipijak Levi jatuh. Murid-muridnya terkejut, namun tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Semua terjadi terlalu cepat tanpa mereka dapat bereaksi. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, guncangannya berhenti tiba-tiba seperti saat datang.

Kesemuanya menoleh ke atas, lalu ke lubang besar yang ditinggalkan Levi. Kegelapan absolut yang menyambut mereka, seperti lubang tak berdasar.

Gadis kecil itu pergi, membawa Levi turut serta bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Ugh …," Levi mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia mencoba bangun dan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru ini. Setelah berusaha mengingat-ingat, ia ingat bahwa ia terjatuh dari taman bermain kematian itu.

Insting pertamanya adalah memastikan siapa yang ada di sekitarnya. Sejauh matanya memandang, ia tidak dapat melihat siapa pun. Sebagian hatinya lega karena itu berarti murid-muridnya aman. Gadis kecil itu hanya tertarik pada dirinya, bukan murid-muridnya.

Baru saja Levi memikirkan gadis kecil itu, ia sudah muncul di hadapannya. Matanya merah, rambutnya kusut dan ia tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Selamat datang di kamarku! Di mana kau akan menemui akhirmu!" seru sang gadis sambil tertawa-tawa lagi.

Levi mendecih. Ia bangkit dan menatap gadis itu. Pasti ada jalan keluar di sini, pasti—

"Tidak ada gunanya. Ruangan ini ada di dimensi lain dan hanya aku yang dapat membukanya. Nah, sampai di mana kita? Oh, ya. Sekarang, biarkan aku membunuhmu demi Rii-_kun_!"

Gadis kecil itu merangsek maju dengan sebuah pisau. Levi berkelit. Gadis itu terlihat marah dan kembali menyerang dengan membabi buta. Levi, dengan tubuh terluka dan kelelahan, harus mengerahkan segalanya untuk menghindari gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya apa motivasimu melakukan semua ini, eh, gadis kecil!?" seru Levi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut sang gadis, masih menebas-nebaskan pisaunya.

"Tentu ini urusanku! Kau membunuh murid-muridku dan temanku! Demi orang mati yang tidak akan pernah kembali ke dunia ini!" seru Levi lagi.

Gadis itu terlihat bertambah murka. Levi sudah benar-benar melewati batasnya. "Diam! Rii-_kun_ pasti kembali! Rii-_kun_ sudah berjanji padaku!"

"Rii-_kun_ tidak akan kembali. Dia sudah mati. Dia sudah berbeda dunia. Kau juga. Rii-_kun_ pasti tidak menginginkan ini!"

"DIAAAMMM!"

Gadis kecil itu menghunuskan pisaunya, namun Levi berhasil berkelit dan menendang pisau tersebut hingga jauh. Gadis itu memandang pisaunya dan menggeretakkan gigi. Ia nyaris menyerang Levi, namun berhenti karena apa yang sang pria lakukan.

Levi berlutut dan memeluk sang gadis kecil. Gadis itu terdiam tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia telah kehilangan motivasi untuk membunuh pria itu.

"Aku mengerti rasa kehilangan itu. Aku pernah merasakannya. Semua orang pasti pernah merasakan rasa kehilangan. Kau bukan satu-satunya. Namun Rii-_kun_ tidak akan mau melihat gadis kecil kesayangannya menyakiti orang lain karena dirinya. Kau dapat bebas. Kau dapat pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik, bersama Rii-_kun_," kata Levi sambil mempererat pelukannya. Ia mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa gadis itu mampu membunuhnya dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Aku bisa bersama … Rii-_kun_?" lirih gadis itu.

Levi mengangguk. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan mungil gadis itu. Sang guru tersenyum. Saat itu, gadis kecil tersebut dapat melihat bayangan pemuda tersayangnya bertumpuk dengan sosok Levi.

_"Ayo, Isabel-_chan_."_

Perlahan air mata terakumulasi di mata sang gadis kecil, Isabel, dan berjatuhan di pipinya. Ia memeluk Levi erat-erat, menganggapnya pemuda kesayangannya.

"Ri-Rivaille-_kun_ …."

Isabel memeluk Levi lebih erat. Levi mengelus punggung gadis kecil itu seperti seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. Perlahan, gadis itu menghilang menjadi cahaya.

.

.

.

"I-itu _sensei_!"

Eren menoleh kepada Connie. Pemuda berkepala plontos itu menunjuk ke arah seorang pria yang kini berdiri agak jauh dari mereka. Pria itu berjalan mendekat.

"Kalian, aku tahu cara pergi dari sini. Cepat, buat lingkaran dan saling berpegangan. Jangan pernah melepaskannya," ujarnya.

Eren mendekat. Alisnya beraut. "Tidak," katanya, "kau bukan Levi-_sensei_."

Teman-temannya memandang Eren heran. Pria tadi tersenyum. "Aku memang bukan. Namun Levi adalah aku, dan aku adalah Levi," ujarnya dengan penuh misteri.

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa memercayaimu?" sanggah Mikasa.

"Kalian tidak perlu memercayaiku. Namun jika kalian ingin pergi dari sini, sepertinya menuruti saranku lebih baik dari berdiam diri," ujarnya.

Para siswa saling berpandangan gelisah. Akhirnya, satu per satu mereka membentuk lingkaran dan berpegangan tangan. Pria misterius tadi tersenyum.

"Sekarang, pejamkan mata kalian—"

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan _sensei_?" tanya Eren tiba-tiba.

Eren menatap lekat pria tadi, mengharapkan jawaban. Sayangnya, yang pria itu lakukan hanya tersenyum. Saat Eren berkedip, ia merasa seperti ditarik ke dunia lain. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Saat ia membuka mata lagi, mereka ada di suatu daerah yang tidak diketahui.

"D-di sana ada desa! Kita selamat!" seru Christa sambil menunjuk ke arah utara.

Para murid bersorak sorai setelah menyadari bahwa mereka dapat ke desa tersebut untuk mencari bantuan.

Eren menoleh dengan cemas. Levi tidak ada di sana. Ia tidak ingin berpikir yang terburuk, namun … Levi tidak ada. Itu hanya berarti satu. Kesedihan mulai menyelimutinya.

"Levi-_sensei_…"

.

.

.

* * *

_Congratulations! You've won the game!_

_Now, would you like to play again?_

_._

_Yes_

_or_

**_Yes_**

* * *

.

.

.

"Yeager-_sensei_, kita mau ke mana?"

"Kita akan ke taman bermain **_Dufan_**! Kalian pasti bersenang-senang di sana."

Seorang guru muda dengan surai cokelat dan mata hijau sejernih zamrud membawa murid-muridnya menuju loket tiket taman bermain _Dufan_. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia pergi ke sini, dan ia sendiri sangat bersemangat.

Namun di sudut sana, seorang pria dengan mata hitamnya yang kosong menatap lekat sang guru. Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, membuatnya terlihat menakutkan.

"_Now_, _shall we start the game_, Eren?"

.

.

.

**_The End_**

* * *

.

.

.

_Just when you thought all was over—_

_—it is an endless rotation after all._

**A/N:**

Saya menyerah, sekali lagi, SAYA MENYERAH! Serius, ngebikin _ending_ beneran bikin otak saya _over-capacity_. Untungnya saya masih memiliki sisa kewarasan, jadi _ending_-nya masih nyambung, daripada rencana awal saya (uhuk Levi selamat dengan syarat jadi banci tawan lawang uhuk).

_Big thanks_ buat para _moodbooster_ selama saya ngerjain ini (dua hari, ngelewatin _deadline_ pula orz), yaitu … _doujin_ segala _rating_, drama CD dan BLCD saya. #ditimpukin

Selamat juga buat para _author_ Titanista—**Nacchan Sakura, Yami-chan Kagami, ****Tsubaki Audhi, My Shapeless Heart, OurieChrome, AriaFriends24, Ray Bellatrix, black roses 00, Rainbow 'Walker' Castle, Saint-Chimaira (Kari) dan Rouvrir Fleur**—yang telah melewati gunung dan lembah demi mendapat kitab sakti—SALAH NASKAH! Demi menyelesaikan fanfiksi ini. Maaf saya bikin kerja keras kalian jadi LOL banget di sini. Dasar _ending_ nista. *gantung diri*

Terakhir, selamat dan terima kasih juga buat para _readers_ Labyrinth yang setia mengikuti fanfiksi ini dari awal hingga akhir dan merasakan segala suka-dukanya. Terima kasih atas segala _reviews_, _favs_ dan _follows_ kalian. Semoga kalian benar-benar menikmati hasil kerja keras kami, para _author_ Titanista.

Jadi, _mind to review this last chapter_? Tunggu permainan kami berikutnya, ya. *winku gagal*

_p.s.: kalau ada pertanyaan di _chapter_ ini, bisa PM saya langsung karena saya emang sengaja bikin agak _hazy_ biar pada mikir. #dor_

Akhir kata; .::**TITANISTA**! ! !::.


End file.
